Barely Breathing
by FinchelFan728
Summary: After breaking up with Finn in 4x4, Rachel begun dating Brody. But he just wasn't Finn. Rachel sees Finn over winter break and then is reminded of who she really wants to be with. When she returns to New York, she receives news that will change her life and Finn's forever. What will she do now?
1. Chapter 1: New Year

_Hey everyone! So here it is, my new story. This is by far the riskiest topic I've ever written and I went back and forth between whether not I wanted to write it, but I wanted to give it a try. I'm going to apologize right now if it upsets anyone. I've had this in the back of my mind since the beginning of S4, and here's the first chapter. Please review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 1: New Year

Rachel knew she was with Brody now.

What happened over winter break shouldn't have happened. What she did was wrong.

But now she knew that it couldn't be erased, and she couldn't pretend it hadn't happened. This choice she'd made would change her life forever, and Finn's life, and probably many other people's, too.

Rachel sat in the living room of her New York apartment. Kurt had already left for Vogue. She'd pretended to be asleep so he couldn't see her when she confirmed her suspicions. She'd called in sick today. As tough as NYADA was, Rachel knew that she'd probably be penalized for skipping, but she didn't care. She couldn't face Brody now.

Maybe it had been a mistake to start a relationship with Brody in the first place. She knew she loved Finn. Her heart would always belong to Finn. She was lying to anyone she told otherwise. But after she broke up with Finn because she thought it was best for both of them, she felt a void in her life. Brody had shown interest in her, so she decided to give a relationship with him a try.

But being with Brody wasn't being with Finn. They'd gone to a Broadway show almost every weekend, but she didn't enjoy them in the ways he'd enjoyed her dates with Finn. He came to her apartment and she made him dinner, but she still felt uncomfortable.

Then of course, there was the matter of intimacy. She wanted Finn to be her only. She let Brody kiss her, but she would NEVER let him sleep with her. She lied and told him that she was a virgin, but that of course wasn't true. He was respectful of her boundaries, which was something.

Rachel did feel bad about what had happened. Brody WAS a good guy. She didn't want to hurt him. He just wasn't the guy for her.

Rachel and Finn didn't speak from the day she flew into Lima to break up with him. It was like he'd told her the day at the train station, they needed to let go. The whole way back to New York, Rachel had been hating herself for breaking up with Finn. She was too ashamed to call him or text him. It would be too hard. She had a feeling he didn't want to see or hear from her.

She was nervous about going home for winter break. She tried to convince her dads to just come to New York and visit her and Kurt, but they really wanted her to come home.

Rachel didn't see Finn for the first few days of winter break. She went out to lunch at Breadstix with Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina and to a show with Kurt and Blaine.

But she knew she couldn't avoid Finn forever. Mike had a New Year's Eve party at his house for all current and former members of New Directions. Rachel considered not going, but Kurt had talked her into it, telling her that the party wouldn't be complete without her. It turned out that everyone was there - Mike, Quinn, Finn, Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, Puck, Artie, Blaine, Tina, Sam, Brittany, Rory, Sugar, Joe, Jake, Marley, Ryder and Kitty. At first the girls were hanging out and then Rachel and Finn ended up alone in the kitchen together. Rachel's mind flashed back to that night.

x

"Rachel..." Finn said as Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Finn," Rachel said. Her stomach was in knots. This was the boy she loved more than anything or anyone in the world. Why was she so nervous?

"You look nice," Finn said.

Rachel looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had grown tired of just wearing black, which was what all the clothes she'd gotten at Vogue seemed to be. Tonight she was wearing a blue miniskirt, a green turtleneck and purple tights. She had her hair wavy tonight, and had clipped back her bangs. And she was wearing the earrings Finn had given her for Christmas last year.

"Thanks," Rachel said. She looked at Finn. She noticed he'd lost even more weight and had kept the shorter haircut. He was wearing a red sweater and black pants. "You look nice too."

"So..." Finn paused. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay," Rachel said. "Did you have a nice holiday?"

Finn nodded. "I got a new set of drums for Christmas."

Rachel smiled. Her plan had been to get Finn new drums for Christmas. "That's awesome."

"What about you, how was your Christmas?" Finn asked.

"Very nice, thanks for asking," Rachel said. "I saw the McKinley production of Grease and the performance at Sectionals by the way. You did a great job. Ryder and Marley are really talented."

"Ryder reminds me of myself," Finn said. "And Marley reminds me of you."

"Are they dating?" Rachel asked.

Finn nodded. Rachel felt ashamed for asking that question. Now she probably had to tell Finn about Brody.

"He seems like a good guy, Rachel," Finn said quietly.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Brody," Finn said. Rachel noticed how pained Finn looked when he said that. "He was really nice when we met him in New York."

"Oh... yeah," Rachel said. She didn't want to be with Brody. She wanted to be with Finn. "How did you know?"

"Kurt told me," Finn said. "Are you happy?"

Rachel faked a smile. "Yeah."

Finn gave Rachel a smile that also looked fake. "Good."

"Finn - " Rachel began, trying to stop herself from crying.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

Rachel held back tears as she talked to Finn. "I really hope you find someone who makes you happy."

Finn didn't respond.

"Can I have a hug?" Rachel asked.

Finn nodded. "Of course."

Rachel walked toward Finn and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She smiled in his embrace.

"It was really nice to see you," Rachel said, heading back to join the girls.

What she'd wanted more than anything was to reunite. This winter break had been like the winter break of reunions. Brittany and Santana had gotten back together. Kurt and Blaine had gotten back together. Sam and Mercedes had gotten back together. Mike and Tina had gotten back together. Even Puck and Quinn, who hadn't officially been together since sophomore year, were acting particularly friendly tonight.

Rachel had promised herself that she wouldn't drink after her house party junior year, but she needed to take her mind off what had just happened. She reached into the ice tub and took out a beer.

She didn't see Finn again until the whole group met up to count down the New Year. The group gathered by Mike's TV to count down.

"Finn," Rachel mumbled, walking over to the boy she still loved. She'd had about three drinks by now.

"Hey, Rach," Finn said. He sounded drunk, too.

"Finn," Rachel said again. "I love you."

Finn picked up Rachel. "I love you too."

"I never stopped loving you," Rachel said. "I want some time alone with you."

"Hey Mike," Finn called.

"What's up?" Mike asked.

"Can Rachel and I go to a room by ourselves?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, go to my parents' room," Mike said.

"Wait until we count down the new year!" Ryder said between kisses on Marley's neck.

"TEN - NINE - EIGHT - SEVEN - SIX - FIVE - FOUR - THREE - TWO - ONE!" the group counted. As everyone else cheered for 2013, Finn and Rachel took each other's hands and ran to Mike's parents' room. Mike's parents were spending the night with friends in Columbus, so Finn and Rachel didn't have to worry.

Finn lay down on the bed as Rachel lay next to him. "I miss you," Rachel whispered.

"I miss you too," Finn said.

Rachel leaned in and kissed Finn.

"Rachel - what about Brody?" Finn asked.

"Brody went home to Montana," Rachel said. "Let's not think about Brody. Let's just focus on you, me and right now." She pulled off Finn's shirt as he undid her bra.

x

"I was an idiot," Rachel said to herself. The Hudson-Hummel family went to Florida for the first two weeks of the New Year, so Rachel hadn't seen Finn since the party.

Rachel felt her phone vibrate. She opened it. A text from Brody. "Where are you today?"

Rachel replied to the text. "I'm not feeling well."

Brody texted back. "Anything you want me to bring you?"

"I'm fine, Brody," Rachel texted. "I'm pretty contagious, Kurt left the apartment." She couldn't face Brody. Getting these texts from her made her feel even worse. What she'd done to him was wrong. She shouldn't have gotten with him. Hadn't she learned anything from her "relationships" with Puck and Jesse?

Someday she'd have to tell someone what was going on. But she wasn't ready yet. She'd just found out herself.

Rachel heard the apartment door open. Kurt was home from Vogue. She hid her phone and got out a magazine.

Kurt came into Rachel's room. "Are you okay?"

"I don't feel well," Rachel said.

"Poor Rachel," Kurt said. "Has Brody come by to take care of you?"

"I just want to be alone now," Rachel said, feeling close to tears. Kurt was her best friend. She should tell him about what was going on. But she couldn't.

"Okay," Kurt said, giving Rachel a confused look. "Feel better."

Rachel looked at her best friend. "Kurt?"

Kurt walked over to Rachel's bed. Rachel wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you say so," Kurt said, leaving the room.

Rachel rolled back over in her bed. Then it came to her. There was someone who could understand what she was going through. When Kurt went to work tomorrow, she'd tell that person. She had to tell someone.

_Chapter 2 preview: Rachel tells the one person she knows who could understand what she's going through about what happened and what the results were._


	2. Chapter 2: Telling A Friend

_I am so happy by the reception to Chapter 1! I really enjoyed reading all your reviews. As you'll find out in this chapter, a lot of you were right about what's up with Rachel. I hope you guys like this chapter, too! Please review if you want me to continue, and hope you all enjoy Glee tomorrow!_

Chapter 2: Telling A Friend

"Please pick up, please pick up," Rachel whispered to herself as she heard the phone ring. Kurt had left for Vogue, and she was in the apartment feeling miserable. She'd been waiting until it was totally empty to make this call.

"Hey, Rachel," the voice on the other end said as Rachel sighed with relief.

"Quinn.." Rachel felt her lip quivering. She'd been holding this in, but she couldn't any longer.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"I'm pregnant," Rachel said quietly.

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked. This was the same voice Quinn had used when Rachel told her about Finn's proposal.

Rachel began crying. She couldn't talk now. She'd said it to someone. It was official.

"Rachel..." Quinn said calmly, in a voice Rachel rarely heard her friend used. "Have you told Brody yet?"

Rachel started crying again.

"I take it he didn't take it well?" Quinn asked.

Rachel took a deep breath. "It's not Brody's."

"You cheated on Brody?" Quinn shouted. Then her voice changed to less surprised. "Well, I've done that... who's is it?"

"Remember Mike's party?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah... so that's when it happened?"

"Yes."

"So who is it?"

"Finn."

"You and Finn had sex at Mike's party?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Rachel sobbed. "I took five pregnancy tests and they were all positive!"

"So I'm the only person who knows?" Quinn said.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "I'm afraid to tell my dads and Finn and Brody."

"Oh my God," Quinn said. "I didn't expect this to happen to you."

"Neither did I," Rachel admitted. She began pacing around the room, staring at her flat stomach. What she wanted more than anything was for someone to just hold her and tell her everything would be fine.

"You still have your train pass, right?" Quinn asked.

Rachel managed to smile. "Of course."

"I just opened the train schedule on my phone, a train leaves for New Haven in forty-five minutes," Quinn said. "How about you get on the train and come see me? I have a single, so we know we'll have some privacy."

"Thank you," Rachel said tearfully. She left a note on the table for Kurt that she'd gone out and got on the train to go see Quinn.

x

Finn was sitting in his bedroom, still feeling mad at himself. He and Rachel had enjoyed their time together over break. He was honestly surprised Rachel hadn't asked him if he wanted to be together again when she was sober. Since she'd been the one to end it, he thought she should be the one to restart it.

Finn's cell phone rang, and he saw that it was Kurt calling him from work in New York. He picked up the phone. "Hey."

"Finn, I'm really worried," Kurt said.

"What, I'm fine," Finn said. He wasn't. True, he'd directed Grease and led the Glee club to victory at Sectionals, but he was humiliated by his experience in the army and still missed Rachel terribly.

"Not about you," Kurt said. "About Rachel."

"What, is she okay?" Finn asked.

"I don't think so," Kurt said. Finn began to panic. "I don't know quite how to say this, but she isn't being herself lately."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, feeling his heart beating fast.

"She never wants to go out anymore," Kurt said. "She doesn't talk very much, but she's always lying around the apartment and she looks really sad and worried."

"Oh my God," Finn said. "Did something happen to upset her?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you," Kurt said.

"I bet Brody broke her heart somehow!" Finn snapped.

"She isn't talking to Brody, that's the thing," Kurt continued. "I called him and he had no idea. Rachel hasn't been answering his calls or texts and she's been skipping school. I also called her dads, and they haven't heard from her since we got back to New York."

Finn looked at the ground. He was scared for Rachel. The love of his life. "New York's a big city, what if she was robbed or something?"

"I don't know," Kurt said. "Just if you hear anything, let me know, okay?"

"Okay," Finn said as he hung up the phone. He fell backwards on to his bed when Kurt hung up. What was wrong with Rachel? He needed to find out. He got out his phone and sent Rachel a text: "How are you doing?"

x

Sitting on the train to New Haven, Rachel felt her phone vibrate. She opened it and saw a text from Finn. She opened it and sighed. Poor Finn. She couldn't believe this might be happening to him again. She didn't know what she'd do about the baby. An abortion would be painful, and she didn't really like that idea. If she gave the baby up for adoption, she would live the rest of her life feeling the way she felt about Shelby, only she'd be on the other side of the equation. Raising a child might be too hard while she was still in college.

And then there were these two boys who she'd hurt by doing this. Rachel felt like a terrible girlfriend. She'd cheated on Puck emotionally because she still loved Finn. She'd cheated on Finn physically when she found out he'd lied about being a virgin. She'd cheated on Jesse emotionally the first time by flirting with Finn and then physically when they unofficially dated by kissing Finn and going on a date with him in New York. Now, she'd cheated on Brody both emotionally and physically.

The train pulled into the New Haven train station, and Rachel saw Quinn waiting there. Rachel struggled not to cry as she walked up to her friend. Quinn gave Rachel a tight hug.

"Hey," Quinn said quietly.

"Hey," Rachel said, feeling the tears coming back.

"How are you holding up?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shrugged.

Quinn put her arm around Rachel. "Let's go to my room."

Rachel didn't expect Quinn to be this nice to her. She was worried Quinn would talk about how what she'd done was wrong, like during the engagement. The girls rode quietly in Quinn's car to the dorm room and then walked into the room. As they sat down, Quinn looked at Rachel. "So, how far are you, do you think?"

Rachel shrugged. "A few weeks."

Quinn handed Rachel some tea and saltines. "Have these. They helped me when I was pregnant with Beth."

Rachel forced a smile and began drinking the tea and eating the saltines. "I don't know what I'm going to do with the baby."

"You should really focus on telling your dads and Finn and Brody first," Quinn said.

Rachel sighed. "How am I supposed to tell Brody? I feel awful."

"There's no easy way to tell him," Quinn said. "Just don't tell him you two were in a hot tub and his sperm got loose."

Both girls giggled. "I just - I guess I was wrong for getting with him in the first place," Rachel sighed. "I don't think my heart belongs to anyone but Finn."

"You'll need to break up with Brody," Quinn said.

"I was planning to do that, but not under these circumstances," Rachel admitted.

"Finn should know," Quinn said. "It's his baby as much as yours."

"I don't even know if I'm keeping the baby," Rachel sighed.

"Puck had to find out from Finn, don't let Finn find out from someone else," Quinn said.

"I'm just so scared," Rachel said, starting to cry. "I don't know if I'm ready for this."

Quinn sat closer to Rachel and put her arms around her. Rachel put her arms around Quinn.

"Rachel, you and Finn were both drunk," Quinn said.

"I love Finn," Rachel admitted.

"I know you do," Quinn said. She pushed back so she was looking Rachel in the eyes. "What did I tell you last year?"

"You said you thought Finn and I were meant to be," Rachel said, smiling.

"That's right," Quinn said. "Look, I remember back when I was pregnant and you tried to help me, I'd torture you if the roles were reversed, but I'm not going to do that. I wished more than anything back then that I had someone who I could talk to about it who would understand what I was going through. You can call me anytime."

"You're a really good friend," Rachel said, beginning to wipe her tears.

"So are you," Quinn said, handing Rachel a tissue. "If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be here at Yale."

Rachel stared down at her stomach. She couldn't believe what was happening. She knew she had to tell Finn and Brody.

"And Rachel," Quinn said, "Don't drop out of school. You can't let your future go."

"Okay," Rachel said. But she wasn't sure.

"How about we take your mind off this a little?" Quinn said, putting a DVD in the DVD player. "Distractions are always a good thing."

"Okay," Rachel said, knowing Quinn was probably right. Quinn put the DVD in the DVD player and the girls began watching the movie. Rachel felt better having talked with her friend and being briefly distracted.

"Are you ready to go back to New York?" Quinn asked after the movie.

Rachel nodded. "I guess so."

Quinn gave Rachel a hug. "Remember, you're going to be okay. You can always call me."

Rachel nodded. "Thank you."

Quinn drove Rachel back to the train station and Rachel took the train back to New York. After the two-hour drive, Rachel walked back to her apartment. She was scared, but she couldn't keep this a secret much longer. She had to tell Finn and Brody.

As Rachel walked into the apartment, she saw Kurt sitting in the living room. "I talked to both your boys today."

Rachel looked at Kurt. She didn't know what to say. But he deserved to know, too.

"They're really worried about you," Kurt said. "Brody's been missing you at school. And Finn misses hearing from you."

Rachel sighed. "I'll talk to both of them soon."

"Rachel, I'm worried about you," Kurt said.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready," Rachel said as she went back to her room. She was scared, and angry at herself, but she hoped everything would be okay.

_Chapter 3 preview: Rachel tells Kurt and Brody she's pregnant. She talks to Finn, but will not tell him yet._


	3. Chapter 3: Nausea

_Thanks so much for all the support for the first few chapters. I think this is my favorite chapter so far. It was fun to write, and I'm really happy with how it turned out. I hope everyone enjoyed Glee this week. I haven't gotten to see it yet, but I heard it was a great episode for Finn. And of course, next week we get Finchel singing together._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 3: Nausea

Rachel tossed and turned in bed all night. Quinn was right. She needed to tell Brody about the baby. Tomorrow, she was going to tell him. But she was afraid to.

She barely slept that night. When she finally fell asleep, she was awoken by Kurt's alarm clock. She pretended to be asleep when Kurt left, but she wanted to tell him today, too.

Rachel sighed and got out her phone. This was going to be tough, but it had to be done. She sent a text to Brody. "Could you come to my apartment?"

A text came back right away. "Of course ;) Will it just be the two of us there?"

Rachel groaned. She knew what this meant Brody was hoping for. "Yeah, Kurt's at Vogue. I want to talk to you alone."

"Okay, I'll be there soon. I love you!"

Rachel sighed as she closed her phone. Who was she to break this boy's heart? She'd been wrong to date him in the first place. She'd been using him as a Finn substitute. No one deserved that.

She loved Finn. She always would. She was afraid to tell Brody the truth. Telling Finn the truth would probably be even harder. It was Finn's child.

Rachel felt her stomach getting nauseous. She ran into the bathroom - but didn't make it to the toilet in time. She threw up on the floor.

Rachel sighed. This was only the beginning of the morning sickness. She sighed and picked up a rag and wiped up the vomit. Then she wet the rag and squeezed the vomit out of it. She wanted to cry, but couldn't yet. When she told Brody the truth, she had to be as calm as possible.

Rachel heard a knock on the door. She walked to the door and saw Brody standing there.

"Hi," Rachel said, looking at the floor.

Brody leaned in to kiss Rachel. "Hi."

Rachel looked up at the boy she'd been dating. "We need to talk."

Brody looked at Rachel. "Okay."

Rachel closed the door and sat down on the couch. Brody gave her a confused look and sat next to her. "I guess you're feeling better?" Brody said.

Rachel sighed.

"Rachel, you're scaring me," Brody said. "What's going on?"

Rachel looked up at him and began stuttering. "Brody - I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Brody asked.

Rachel sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Brody laughed. "Very funny. We've never done it."

Rachel nodded. "Exactly."

Brody's expression changed to hurt. "You're really pregnant?"

Rachel nodded again.

Brody jumped up. "You cheated on me?! Whose is it?"

Rachel sighed. "Finn's."

Brody gave Rachel an angry look. "You know, Rachel, I thought you were better than that. I thought you'd moved on. But you're one of those crazy freshmen who comes in every year and can't move on from high school."

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said. "Look, I know some day you'll make some girl really, really happy. I'm just not the girl for you."

"Save that crap!" Brody snapped.

"We can't do this," Rachel said.

"I'll say we can't!" Brody shouted. "You are such a hypocrite. I thought you were giving me a real chance."

"This is what's best for both of us," Rachel said, feeling tears coming to her eyes. She felt bad for hurting someone like this.

"Your life is ruined, Rachel," Brody said. "You're going to have to drop out of school and you'll never make it on Broadway. You're probably going to spend your entire life in poverty with Finn and your bastard child."

Rachel picked up her hairbrush and threw it at Brody as he stormed out the door. When he was gone, she collapsed on the couch and cried. The worst part was that what Brody had said was partially right. What she'd done was wrong. She probably would have to drop out of school. She probably would live in poverty after the baby was born.

She needed Finn right now. She picked up her phone and dialed his number. Maybe now, she could tell him.

Finn picked up the phone after the first ring. "Hey, Rach."

"Finn..." Rachel said before she began sobbing again.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Finn asked. Rachel heard the fear in Finn's voice. She didn't hear this care in Brody's voice when they'd talked.

"I miss you," Rachel said, still crying.

"I miss you, too," Finn said. "So, so much."

"I wish I could go home," Rachel sobbed.

"Kurt's been worried about you," Finn said. "Is everything okay?"

Rachel paused. Maybe she shouldn't tell Finn about her pregnancy yet.

"Rachel?" Finn asked.

"I broke up with Brody," Rachel said.

"What?" Finn asked. Rachel could practically see Finn's lopsided grin. The voice he was using reminded her of the one he used when he gave her that smile.

"I just - I didn't love him," Rachel admitted. She had been planning to break up with him anyway. "I don't think you should be with someone unless you love them with everything you are. He's a great guy, and he deserves a girl who wants him more than anything else in the world. A girl who would show him off, be all over him, support him, help him grow, and love him with everything she is. I'm not that girl. I loved you so much - I don't think I'll ever be able to love anyone like that again. I still love you, Finn."

"It's just so hard, being in different places," Finn sighed.

"I know," Rachel said. "I didn't want to go, Finn. You put me on that train." If she hadn't gotten on that train, she might not be pregnant now. And she definitely wouldn't have spent two months leading another boy on.

"I'll love you forever," Finn said.

"Even if I end up with someone else, you'll always be the one I love," Rachel told Finn.

"Maybe we can figure something out," Finn said.

"I hope we can," Rachel said. She just wished she could tell Finn now, but she had to tell him in person. She was too scared to tell him over the phone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Finn asked. "You sound really sad, and I think it's more than the whole Brody thing. Like you said, you didn't love him."

Rachel tried to think of a way to be honest without telling Finn the truth. "I miss you so much, I'm just so homesick."

"Listen, you know you can visit anytime, right?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"I love you," Finn said.

"I love you too," Rachel said, hanging up the phone. When she hung up with Finn, she sent Quinn a text. "I told Brody."

Quinn texted back. "And?"

"Well, he didn't take it well."

"Was it like when Finn found out Beth was Puck's?"

"Finn wasn't there for Brody to beat up, but his reaction to me was pretty similar."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay. I feel bad to have hurt someone like this."

"You're right, you'll be okay."

"If I HAVE to get pregnant, I am glad it's Finn's." Rachel regretted sending that text, but it was true. She didn't want to have that connection with anyone else.

"That doesn't surprise me, like I told you, you and Finn are meant to be."

Rachel smiled. She was glad to have such a good friend standing by her side in this tough time. "Thanks for being here for me."

"You know you can call or text me if you ever need to talk to anyone."

"Thanks. I'm thinking I should tell Finn in person."

"That's probably a good idea."

Before Rachel had a chance to reply to Quinn's text, she heard the door unlock. Kurt was home for his lunch break. She figured now, her roommate, her best friend, her soulmate, her twinsie deserved to know the truth. Rachel walked into the kitchen and saw Kurt.

"Hey, you're still not back in school?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'm not ready to go back yet," Rachel said. She felt scared again. Telling people was never easy. Every time a new person found out, she felt that weird feeling in her stomach coming back.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked. "You haven't been yourself lately, Rach. You're so quiet, you aren't going out."

Rachel looked at her friend. "Well, no. It's not okay." This time, she was making a change. She wasn't going to let Kurt wonder who the father was. "Remember Mike's party over winter break?"

"Yeah, you and Finn disappeared for a while," Kurt said.

"Well, something happened," Rachel began.

"Another engagement?" Kurt asked. "Rachel, you shouldn't be engaged behind Brody's back! He thinks you're still his girlfriend!"

"Well, I'm not Brody's girlfriend anymore," Rachel sighed. "But we'll talk about that later. Finn and I were both drunk and we had sex."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "Is this going where I think it's going?"

"I'm pregnant, Kurt," Rachel whispered.

"SHUT UP!" Kurt shouted.

"Please, Kurt, don't lecture me," Rachel said. She felt tears coming back to her eyes. But she'd cried so much since finding out the news that she didn't think she had any tears left.

"I'm not lecturing you, I just can't believe it," Kurt said, putting his arms around Rachel. "So... you broke up with Brody?"

"I couldn't keep leading him on," Rachel said. "I shouldn't have done that with Brody."

"I was wondering why you did that," Kurt said.

"I thought I'd get over Finn, but it just made me miss Finn more," Rachel said.

"Does Finn know yet?" Kurt asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm going to try to find a plane or a train to go home to Lima to tell Finn and my dads. It shouldn't be easy." She knew Finn loved her after talking to him on the phone today, but with all the stress in his life right now, she wasn't sure how Finn would react.

"What do you think you'll do?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, I'll talk to Finn," Rachel said. She began thinking out loud. "I don't know what to do. Finn and I aren't even together and we have a baby to deal with. I feel like such an idiot."

"Finn loves you," Kurt said. "I know he's going to support you whatever you decide to do."

"I love Finn so much," Rachel said.

"Let's find a train back to Lima this weekend so you can tell Finn," Kurt said. "Does anyone else know?"

"Quinn knows," Rachel said. "She's been in the same situation."

"It'll all be okay," Kurt said, hugging Rachel even tighter.

Rachel squeezed her best friend's hand as Kurt went on the computer to look up trains going home that weekend. She was worried. How would Finn react? How would her dads react?

_Chapter 4 preview: Rachel goes back to Lima and tells Finn and her dads that she's pregnant._


	4. Chapter 4: Everything's Going To Be Okay

_Finally, some Finchel! I miss them on the real Glee. I loved the Finchel part of this chapter. Thanks so much for all your reviews on the last chapter. I really enjoyed reading them. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review if you want me to continue :)_

Chapter 4: Everything's Going To Be Okay

Rachel took a sleeping pill and so she could sleep on the train ride to Lima. She knew the ride was going to be tough. But even tougher would be facing Finn and her dads. Kurt had his ipod plugged in, so Rachel didn't want to tell him about how worried she was. She'd told him enough back at the apartment in New York.

"You'll be fine," Kurt whispered as the train took off.

Rachel sighed and popped the sleeping pill into her mouth. She lay across her best friend's lap and dozed off. She hadn't been sleeping much at night back in New York anyway.

About ten hours later, Rachel felt Kurt shaking her shoulder. "Rachel!"

Rachel opened her eyes. "We're here?"

"Yes," Kurt said. "I called a taxi."

Rachel sighed. "I wish I could put this off."

"It's Finn's child, too, Rachel," Kurt said. "He deserved to know."

Rachel nodded, fighting back tears as she and Kurt got in the taxi. They were quiet during the ride to the Hudson-Hummel house. When they got out of the taxi, Rachel turned to Kurt. "Do you know if Finn's home?"

"I had Blaine ask him. He's home all weekend," Kurt said. Rachel had told Kurt it was okay for him to tell Blaine if he made Blaine promise not to tell anyone else.

Rachel looked up at the house as Kurt patted her back.

"I talked to my dad," Kurt whispered. "He and Carole are in DC this weekend. Finn's home alone. Now would be a good time to go talk to him."

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"Blaine's, of course," Kurt said. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Rachel sighed. "Okay." She hugged her best friend as she walked up the walkway to the Hudson-Hummel house. Her hand was shaking as she rang the doorbell. Part of her was hoping no one was home so she could put this off, but as Quinn and Kurt had told her, Finn deserved to know. She nervously sent Quinn a text. "I'm telling Finn now."

Finn came and opened the door. When he saw Rachel, he gave her a surprised smile. "I wasn't expecting you!"

Rachel forced a smile. "Hey."

"Don't I get a hug?" Finn asked.

Rachel gave Finn a tight embrace. "Can I come in?"

Finn took Rachel's hand. "Of course. Why didn't you tell me you were coming? How long are you home?"

"Finn..." Rachel began. She felt awful. Finn seemed so happy to see her. But she didn't think he'd be happy when he found out the news. "You know that I never slept with Brody because I love you so much. I never even let him get to second base."

"You always were loyal," Finn said.

Rachel took Finn's hands. Now the difficult part was beginning. "Remember Mike's party for New Year's Eve?"

"Yeah, it was great to spend time with you," Finn said with a smile.

Poor Finn. He looked so happy, and now Rachel was about to ruin his life forever. "I'm pregnant, Finn."

Finn gave Rachel a shocked look. "Oh my God - mine?"

"Of course it's yours," Rachel said, beginning to cry. "I've never had sex with anyone else."

"Oh my God... oh my God... oh my God..." Finn hyperventilated.

Rachel didn't know what to say now. Seeing the panicked look on the face of the boy she loved broke her heart. She broke down in tears.

Finn pulled Rachel on to his lap. "Rachel, everything will be okay." He rubbed Rachel's back and kissed the top of her head.

"What are we going to do, Finn?" Rachel asked. "We're not even together!"

"We can change that," Finn said.

Rachel hugged Finn tightly. "I don't know. I love you. I'll always love you, but I'm living in New York and you're here. You didn't even like New York when you visited me and Kurt."

Finn looked at Rachel. "I felt out of place in NYADA, but there's other things I could do there."

"I don't want you to change your life for me," Rachel sighed. This whole situation was so complicated. "You have a steady job here, and Kurt told me you've applied to some Ohio public universities for the fall."

"But Rachel, what will you do with the baby?" Finn asked.

"I don't know," Rachel sighed. "I wish you and I could raise it together. I don't want him or her to go through what I've gone through, feeling rejected by their birth parents their whole life. If I got an abortion, I'd feel guilty for killing it. If we gave it up for adoption, I'd think about it every day for the rest of my life. It would kill me to know that our child was calling someone else their parents."

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," Finn said softly. "This is my fault."

Rachel gave Finn a look. "How is this your fault?"

"If I hadn't put you on the train after graduation, we'd still happily be together," Finn said.

"It's my fault," Rachel said. "I'm the one who officially ended things."

Finn took Rachel's hand. "I miss you."

"I don't know what to do," Rachel whispered again.

"Neither do I," Finn admitted. "I'm so sorry, Rachel."

Rachel snuggled into Finn. "I love you so much."

"I can't let you go again," Finn said.

"But how?" Rachel sobbed. "I'm at school in New York, you want to go to school here. You have a job here."

Rachel gave Finn a kiss. "The baby's probably due in the fall. I haven't even gone to the doctor yet so I don't know."

"Who else knows?" Finn asked.

"Kurt and Quinn," Rachel said.

"When are you going to tell your dads?" Finn asked.

"Later this weekend," Rachel said.

"I'll come with you to tell them," Finn said.

"You will?" Rachel asked.

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "Of course I will." He held Rachel close. "Everything's going to be okay. I'll be here for you every step of the way."

x

Rachel, Finn and Kurt sat in the Berrys' living room. Finn and Kurt sat on the couch as Rachel was nervously pacing.

The earlier evening had been better. Finn took Rachel to the bowling alley and they went out to Breadstix for dinner. They'd met up with Kurt and gone to Rachel's dads' house. Her dads had been happy to see her, but were wondering why Finn was there. Her dads had become very bitter about Finn after he put her on that train.

"What's going on, baby?" Leroy asked.

Rachel turned and looked at Finn and Kurt.

"Should I tell them?" Kurt asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I need to."

"Tell us what?" Hiram asked.

Rachel took a deep breath and looked at her dads. "I'm pregnant."

She watched her dads exchange a glance. "WHAT?!" Hiram asked.

Rachel nodded. "I'm so sorry." She fell backwards on to the couch. She took Finn's hand with one hand and Kurt's with the other.

"What did Brody do to you? I thought he was a good boy," Leroy said.

"Brody isn't the father!" Rachel said.

"You cheated on Brody?" Leroy shouted. "Rachel, Brody was perfect for you. He wasn't directionless like Finn, and he was more down to earth than Jesse, and he wasn't a troublemaker like Puck."

Rachel saw the hurt on Finn's face. "I didn't love Brody!"

"So who is the father?" Hiram asked. "Some guy you had a one night stand with at a New York bar?"

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand. "Finn."

Hiram looked at Finn. "You got our daughter pregnant?"

"I'm so sorry," Finn said.

"You are so worthless," Leroy said to Finn. "Rachel had a great future ahead of her. She could have been a big Broadway star. With her talent, it was very possible. Now her life is ruined, thanks to you."

Rachel noticed the hurt on Finn's face. She was shocked. She'd never seen her dads like this before. "Don't talk to Finn like that! I love Finn! I always will!"

"Rachel, you need to leave," Hiram said.

"Since Finn and Kurt are with you, you can get your stuff," Leroy said. "Take it to New York with you or wherever you're going. Just don't come back here."

Rachel felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Her dads were kicking her out?

"What the hell are you doing?!" Finn asked.

"You impregnated our daughter!" Leroy shouted. "You can figure out what to do with her."

Rachel started crying. Finn put his arm around Rachel as Kurt went up to Rachel's room.

"I can't believe they're doing this to you," Finn whispered.

"Neither can I," Rachel said. Then it struck her. If her dads were disowning her, she'd have no way of her college education being funded. There wouldn't be a way to pay for her education or her apartment and she'd have nowhere to live. What would she do?

Rachel took Finn's hand and went up to her room. She couldn't pack though. She was sitting on her bed crying as Finn and Kurt put her things together. She was a disappointment to her dads. They wanted her to be a big Broadway star. Instead, she'd gotten pregnant from the boy she'd been engaged to her senior year of high school.

"I think that's everything," Kurt said.

Rachel looked up at Kurt and Finn. "Thank you."

Finn gave Rachel a hug. "I can't believe they're doing this to you."

"Where am I going to go?" Rachel asked.

"How about you just stay at my house for a few days?" Finn asked. "My mom and Burt are in DC so you won't have to worry."

"But I've missed enough school already," Rachel sighed.

"Rachel, don't worry about school," Kurt said. The three of them went downstairs to see Rachel's dads waiting, both looking very angry. Rachel didn't even say goodbye to them. They loaded Rachel's luggage into the car as Kurt drove back to the Hudson-Hummel house. At least Finn still loved Rachel and was willing to stand by her.

"I've got you, Rachel," Finn said as he held Rachel close. "I love you so much. You'll be okay."

Rachel looked at Finn as she began crying more. She found comfort in how much Finn loved her.

_Chapter 5 preview: Rachel spends some time at Finn's house and they try to decide what to do. They also go to their first doctor's appointment._


	5. Chapter 5: The First Scan

_Thank you so much for the reviews on Chapter 4! I have really enjoyed reading them. Not going to lie, I wish a scenario like this would happen on the show ;) But hey, at least we have fanfiction! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue. Also, hope everyone loves the Grease episode tomorrow!_

Chapter 5: The First Scan

Finn felt exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. It was nearly four in the morning, but Rachel had been up most of the night crying. She'd finally fallen asleep about an hour ago. As soon as Rachel fell asleep, Finn called in sick to work. He wanted to spend today with Rachel.

Yesterday's events had been a blur. Rachel had given him the most shocking news he'd ever gotten. He didn't think Rachel was going to get pregnant. He wasn't even planning to have sex with Rachel at the party. It had just - happened. They were too drunk to think straight.

He didn't think Rachel's dads would kick her out. They'd always supported her and loved her unconditionally. Ever since she was little, they'd given her so much love, support and attention. And now they weren't standing by her when she needed them the most.

Finn loved Rachel. He always had. But now he was confused and scared. There was another person involved now. They couldn't very well do a long-distance relationship as parents. He was scared. He wanted his dad.

x

"Finn?" Finn felt a nudge on his shoulder and turned to see Rachel sitting up. He looked over at his clock. It was 1 in the afternoon. He'd fallen asleep. "I'm sorry, Rach. I wasn't trying to fall asleep on you."

"It's fine," Rachel said. "Finn... I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Stay here with me," Finn said. "Stay at my house."

"But what will your parents think?" Rachel asked.

"They'll let you," Finn said. He knew how much his parents liked Rachel. His mom had let Quinn stay with them when he thought Beth was his.

"I need to finish up this semester," Rachel said firmly.

Finn sighed. Rachel shouldn't be so worried about school under these circumstances. Then again, no one was more driven, motivated and ambitious than Rachel Berry. "I don't want you to be in a big city alone," Finn said.

"I can't do this, Finn," Rachel sighed.

Finn rubbed Rachel's back. Was she leaving him again? "Do what?"

"I don't want to do this without you," Rachel said. "I don't want to be apart from you, but you didn't like New York when you visited me."

"It's a nice city," Finn said.

"Please Finn, don't change your life for me," Rachel said, looking on the verge of tears.

Finn put his hand on Rachel's stomach. It was still hard to believe that there was a baby in there. "I want us to be a family," Finn said. "You and me and the baby." He then realized he'd spoken too soon.

"So do I," Rachel said. "Finn, I don't want to give up the baby. It would be so hard for me to know our child was living with another family. And I wouldn't want an abortion either. But we're in different states..."

"Stop worrying," Finn whispered, holding Rachel close and kissing her head. "We'll figure something out, I promise."

"I can't believe what my dads did to me!" Rachel snapped.

Finn didn't know what to say. He didn't want to upset Rachel even more. "I don't know baby. They always seemed to love you so much."

"I'm so sorry, Finn," Rachel sobbed as she held Finn close. "I love you so much."

"I'll love you forever," Finn said. "Rachel, please just stay here for a little bit."

Rachel sighed. "I will. I'll call NYADA and tell them I'm sick."

Finn nodded. "That's a good idea. When my parents get home from DC, we'll talk to them."

"I hope they don't kick you out, too," Rachel said.

"They won't," Finn said.

Rachel's phone began ringing. She sighed as she handed it to Finn. "Whoever it is, I don't feel like talking on the phone," Rachel whispered.

"Of course!" Finn said. He looked at the phone. It was Quinn. Finn picked up the phone. "Hey."

"Finn?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, this is Finn," Finn said.

"Rachel told me that she was going home this weekend to tell you and her dads. I haven't stopped thinking about her," Quinn said, sounding worried. "Is she okay?"

"It didn't go so well," Finn told Quinn. "Her dads disowned her."

"I didn't expect that!" Quinn said. "They were always so supportive of her. Even before my parents kicked me out, I didn't have the best relationship with them."

"I didn't either," Finn said. "She's devastated."

"So, what's she doing?" Quinn asked.

"For now, she's staying at my house for a while," Finn said. "My parents are in DC for Congress stuff."

"Is she going back to New York?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know," Finn said. "She says she wants to finish up the semester. I just want her to be okay."

"You take good care of her, Finn," Quinn said. "Tell her she can call me or text me whenever she needs me."

"I will," Finn said. He was surprised Quinn was being this nice, but he also knew that this had been a rough time for Quinn and that Quinn and Rachel had become good friends. He felt a squeeze in his hand, and looked at Rachel, whose eyes were filling with tears.

"I think I need to get back to Rachel now," Finn said on the phone. "I'll give her your message."

"Thanks," Quinn said. "And Finn, you guys should make a doctor's appointment soon."

"I will, thanks again," Finn said, hanging up the phone before he turned to Rachel.

"You're going to be okay, baby," Finn said softly.

"I love you, Finn," Rachel said quietly. "Who was that on the phone? I'm so upset I can't even listen..."

"That was Quinn," Finn said. "She was just calling to check up on you."

Rachel forced a small smile. Finn gave Rachel a kiss on her forehead. "It'll be okay."

"At least I know that you, Kurt and Quinn are here for me," Rachel said.

"That's right," Finn said.

"Do you think I should just move back here?" Rachel asked. "I want us to stay together."

"Let's just focus on this semester first," Finn said. He was thinking about looking at some schools in New York that were smaller and more middle of the road academically so he and Rachel could live together. Maybe in an apartment in a suburb.

"I don't want to leave you!" Rachel said. "But you have your job here, and I have school there."

"Rachel, please," Finn sighed. "Let's not think about that. Quinn said we should go to the doctor soon."

"We probably should," Rachel said.

x

"Rachel Berry?" the nurse called.  
Four days later, Finn and Rachel were sitting in the receptionist's office at the obstetrician. Kurt had returned to New York, so it was just the couple staying at the Hudson-Hummel house. Finn and Rachel had looked up an office in the next town so they didn't have to worry about running into people they knew. Rachel felt a little uneasy, but having Finn with her made her feel a little better. Finn took Rachel's hand as they followed the nurse.

"Are you the father of the baby?" the nurse asked Finn.

"Yes," Rachel said, smiling with pride.

"How long have you two been together?" the nurse asked.

Rachel gave Finn a look. She wasn't sure if she wanted to share their history. Luckily, Finn took over. He put his arm around Rachel and proudly said, "Since our sophomore year of high school."

The nurse smiled at them. "How old are you two now?"

"We graduated high school last spring," Rachel said. No matter what she said, they'd sound young. The nurse led them into the examination room, where Rachel sat on the table and Finn sat next to her.

"You're going to do great," Finn whispered.

Rachel leaned over and kissed Finn. "You really think we can do this?"

"We're Finchel," Finn said.

A few minutes later, the doctor came into the room. "You're Rachel?"

Rachel managed to nod. She was so nervous. What if this doctor made her feel bad about being pregnant?

The doctor looked at Finn. "You're her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I'm Finn," Finn said. "I'm the father of the baby."

"How far along are you, Rachel?" the doctor asked.

"A few weeks," Rachel said. "It happened on New Year's Eve."

The doctor gave them a look. Rachel knew this was like the stereotypical New Year's Eve pregnancy.

"Have you two decided what you'll do when the baby arrives?" the doctor asked.

"We want to keep it, but we aren't sure yet," Rachel admitted. She hoped they could decide what to do soon. Right now, she and Finn had to worry about themselves during the next nine months.

The doctor pulled up Rachel's shirt and put gel on her stomach so she could do the scan. Rachel held Finn's hand as they looked up at the screen.

"Does the baby look okay so far?" Finn asked nervously.

"Rachel's young, so the possibility of things going wrong is pretty unlikely," the doctor said. Finally, she pointed at a blotch on the screen. "There's your baby."

Rachel felt like her breath had been taken away. "Wow." She was surprised at first by how tiny the baby was. And this was like confirmation this was really happening. Rachel looked at Finn, who was also smiling.

"Would you two like copies of the photos?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, please," Rachel said.

Finn began cleaning Rachel's stomach while the doctor went to print the photos. Rachel put her hand on Finn's shoulder. "Thank you so much."

"For what?" Finn asked. He looked ashamed. "I'm the one who knocked you up."

"Don't say that," Rachel said. "You've helped make the last few days bearable for me. I love you so much."

"I love you too!" Finn said.

The doctor came back and handed the photos to Rachel. "Here you are."

Finn put his arm around Rachel as they looked at the photos together. "That's our baby," Rachel said softly. She couldn't believe it. She didn't know what was in store for them next, but at least she had Finn with her.

_Chapter 6 preview: After a few more days in Lima with Finn, Finchel must make a decision: will they stay in Lima, go to New York or have Rachel stay in New York and Finn stay in Lima? Burt and Carole get home from DC, and Finn and Rachel must tell them the news._


	6. Chapter 6: Side By Side

_Sorry for a longer wait. It's getting near the end of the semester, and school's been pretty busy. I hope you all enjoyed Glease. "You're The One That I Want" was amazing - not just Finchel, but Klaine, Brittana, Ryley and Tike, too! All we needed was Quick and Samcedes! But these new spoilers? I'm not happy. What do the writers think they're doing?_

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's one of my favorites :) Please review if you want me to continue._

Chapter 6: Side By Side

Finn rolled over in his bed. Rachel was nowhere in sight. Immediately, a sense of fear came over him. Where was she? Had she returned to New York without him? He didn't want to be without her. He never wanted to be without her, but especially not during this hard time.

Then Finn heard a cough coming from the bathroom. He sighed. He knew today wasn't going to be easy for Rachel. Burt and Carole were getting home today. Finn knew his parents loved Rachel, but they'd undoubtedly be disappointed.

He forced himself out of bed and went into the bathroom. Rachel was kneeling in front of the toilet and coughing. Finn rubbed Rachel's back and held her hair back as she threw up in the toilet.

"Oh, Rachel," Finn sighed.

Rachel looked at Finn. She wiped her mouth with some toilet paper, flushed the toilet and then sat in Finn's lap.

"It's okay, baby," Finn whispered.

Rachel bit her lip and looked at Finn. He gently kissed her forehead, then picked her up and carried her back into his bedroom. "You're going to be okay," Finn whispered.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," Rachel said.

"And you're the best girlfriend ever," Finn said. He held Rachel close to him as she began dozing off. He put his hand on her stomach, hoping to feel some movement. He didn't feel any movement, but by the touch of his hand, he thought he could tell where the baby was.

Finn looked at Rachel who had fallen asleep next to him. He took a strand of her hair, one of the parts she'd highlighted in New York, and began twirling it around his finger. His love for Rachel was only growing as they went through this together.

x

Finn woke up again a few hours later and Rachel was gone. He found himself getting nervous again. Was she throwing up again? The amount of time she'd been throwing up lately was making him so sad. He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom, but she wasn't there. He nervously went downstairs and found Rachel in the kitchen, flipping pancakes.

"Rach, what are you doing?" Finn asked.

Rachel smiled. "I thought I'd make us breakfast."

Finn smiled back. "Rachel, you're pregnant!"

"Once the baby comes, I'll need to make breakfast for all three of us," Rachel said.

That made Finn's heart skip a beat. "You really want to keep it?" He did too. But he was worried Rachel wouldn't. A baby would be a big responsibility, but he had always dreamed of having a baby with Rachel. These weren't the ideal conditions or timing, but he loved Rachel and he loved their baby.

"I really do," Rachel said.

"Me too," Finn said. "I just don't know how we'll do it all."

"I guess we'll have to get extra jobs," Rachel sighed. "We'll need to coordinate our classes so someone's always home with the baby."

Finn took Rachel's hand. "We can do this."

"I hope so," Rachel sighed. "Finn, would you like a pancake?"

"I'd love one," Finn said.

Rachel put one pancake on Finn's plate and one on hers. They began eating as Rachel looked at Finn. "Do you think my dads will ever forgive me?"

"I hope so," Finn said. He knew Rachel was very upset about her dads. She'd been talking about them a lot, saying she felt so hurt by them. Then again, there was another parent in the equation for Rachel. "Rach, have you considered telling your mom?"

Rachel gave Finn a look. "I don't have a mom."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Have you considered telling the woman who gave birth to you, if you'd prefer I say that?"

"No," Rachel declared. "And the woman who gave birth to me is a big reason why I want to keep our baby. My whole life, I went to bed every night wanting my mom, wondering where she was. I always felt left out when I saw kids at school with their moms. I didn't know who to talk to about girl stuff. Then when I met her, she rejected me and replaced me with a newborn baby. When she came back, she reached out to me once and then slept with Puck. I don't want our baby to feel like the man and woman who gave birth to him or her abandoned them."

"We aren't just the man and woman who gave birth to this baby, we're their parents," Finn told Rachel.

"That's right," Rachel said.

Finn did feel bad. He wanted Rachel to have parents in some capacity in this hard time. "But Rach, really, why won't you tell her?"

"Even if all that stuff hadn't happened, I don't know her phone number or where she lives now," Rachel said.

Finn looked at Rachel. He didn't want to argue with her anymore. "So, any idea what the Glee club's doing for Regionals?" Rachel asked, clearly trying to distract herself and Finn.

"I heard from Sam that they're doing a Blaine solo, a Ryder and Marley duet and then a big group number with solos by all five seniors," Finn said.

"That's a recipe for a victory!" Rachel said.

Finn was about to respond when he heard the door open. His parents were home. He didn't expect them home this early. He wasn't ready yet. He noticed a nervous look on Rachel's face.

"It'll be fine," Finn whispered to Rachel.

"Finn?" Finn heard Carole call.

"I'm in the kitchen," Finn called. He held Rachel's hand under the table.

Burt and Carole came into the kitchen. "We got an earlier train..." Burt began before pausing, noticing who else was there. "Rachel, what are you doing here?"

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand. Finn had to think fast. His parents had just walked in. He didn't want to tell them right away. "Rachel came to visit for a few days," Finn said.

Burt and Carole both looked suspicious. "Since when are you two back together?" Carole asked.

Now Finn had to think fast. He was now worried that when his parents found out the truth, they'd think he was just back with Rachel because of the baby. That was what ultimately brought them back together, but he'd wanted to get back together anyway. "We saw each other over break and realized how much we missed each other," Finn said. "We're taking it slow and cautiously. That's why I didn't tell you."

"I could tell you missed her," Burt said. "We're going to take our things upstairs. We'll see you two later, okay?"

"Okay," Finn said, forcing a smile. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, both of you," Carole said as they left the room.

Rachel looked at Finn when his parents had left. "They suspect something."

"Rachel, it'll be okay," Finn said. He wasn't sure. But he had to keep Rachel calm.

Rachel had tears in her eyes. "I love you," Rachel said softly.

"I'll always love you," Finn said. He took Rachel's hand and led her into the living room. Seeing the two of them in there might give Burt and Carole a hint that Finn and Rachel needed to talk to them.

x

About half an hour after Burt and Carole had gotten home, they came downstairs. Finn and Rachel were sitting there, and they had been for a while. Rachel was scared. She knew Finn loved her, but what if his parents reacted like hers had?

"Are you two okay?" Carole asked. "Something doesn't seem right."

"Can we talk to you two?" Rachel managed to say.

"Of course," Carole said.

Rachel felt tears coming back to her eyes. She looked at Finn. She couldn't do this.

"We're really sorry," Finn said. "We didn't mean for this to happen..."

Rachel finally felt the nerve to say it. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God," Burt said. "Finn, is it yours?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah. I'm so sorry."

"Rachel..." Carole said, looking at the younger woman. "You guys are so young."

"We weren't trying," Rachel sobbed. "We were both drunk."

"How long have you known?" Burt asked.

"Rachel came and told me the day after you left for DC," Finn said. He put his arm around Rachel, and Rachel felt safe in her boyfriend's embrace. "We had sex on New Year's Eve."

"Have you been here all this time, Rachel?" Burt asked.

"Yes," Rachel said. "My dads didn't take it well. They kicked me out."

"Oh no," Carole said. "Well, Rachel, you're always welcome here."

"Thank you," Rachel said. At least Finn's parents were taking this better.

"We know how much you two love each other," Carole said. "We're going to help you however we can."

"Thanks so much," Finn said, getting up to hug his parents.

"Rachel, what happened to your boyfriend in New York?" Carole asked.

Rachel should have seen this coming. This was always an awkward part of the story. "I had to break up with him. I feel terrible for what I did to him. I shouldn't have gotten with him in the first place. I love Finn, and it was wrong to be using him as a Finn substitute."

"No one could possibly substitute me," Finn said, kissing Rachel. Rachel knew Finn was right.

x

Later that day, Rachel got a call from NYADA. She had two choices - return for classes next week, or she would be cut from the program. One stressful thing after another was being thrown her way. She didn't answer the phone, but she was heard the message and didn't know what to do. She wanted to keep getting an education, but on the other hand, she wanted to be somewhere Finn was comfortable, and when she'd taken him to NYADA, she got the impression he wasn't comfortable in New York.

Finn came into the room. "What is it?"

Rachel sighed and looked at her boyfriend. "Finn, NYADA just called. If I don't go back this week, I lose my spot."

"You've got to go back," Finn said.

"No!" Rachel said. "I don't want to leave you." She wanted to continue to follow her dreams, but she wanted to be with Finn.

Finn looked at Rachel. "How about I give New York another try? I'll come with you and look for a job and a college for next year there."

Rachel smiled at Finn. "Finn, I don't want to ruin your life. I want you to be somewhere where you're comfortable."

"I wasn't in the right mindset last time we were in New York," Finn said. "I want to give it another try. I've always wanted to get out of Lima. I think I just fell back here because I was familiar with it."

"But what'll happen after the baby's born?" Rachel asked.

"Wherever we are, we can do this," Finn said, hugging Rachel. Rachel hugged her boyfriend tight. She was nervous about returning to school, but at least she had Finn again.

_Chapter 6 preview: Finn and Rachel go to New York. Rachel struggles with pregnancy hormones and has a difficult return to NYADA._


	7. Chapter 7: Back To New York

_Wow! Thanks for all your reviews on Chapter 6! I really enjoyed reading them. I don't like this chapter as much, but not every chapter can be your best. Thanks again for all your support. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review if you want me to keep going, and have a great Thanksgiving!_

Chapter 7: Back to New York

Rachel stood in front of the mirror in her New York apartment. Luckily for her, the baby bump wasn't quite showing up yet, but she knew she'd be showing before long.

"You look fine, don't worry," Finn said, putting his arms around Rachel. Rachel was glad she had Finn with her. He'd been so supportive on the way to New York, and she knew he wasn't going to leave her. "If I didn't know, I wouldn't be able to tell."

"What if somehow people at school found out?" Rachel asked. She knew that back at McKinley, people hadn't been kind to Quinn during her pregnancy. They were in college now, but lots of people at NYADA weren't very kind and lots of them were pretty immature. Quinn had been tormented about her pregnancy at McKinley despite being one of the prettiest, most popular girls in school. Rachel already wasn't very popular at NYADA, and this definitely would complicate things.

"How would they?" Finn asked. "Nobody knows except you, me, Kurt, Quinn, my parents and your parents."

"And Brody," Rachel added. She didn't want to tell Brody, but she felt like she had to because he needed an explanation for the breakup. She was worried that he'd told people.

"Oh," Finn said softly.

Rachel hugged Finn. "So what are you going to do today?" She wanted to take her mind off things.

Finn seemed to catch on. "I'm going to look around and see if I can find a job. Also look into colleges for the fall."

"Finn, we might be back in Lima in the fall," Rachel said.

"We'll see how I like New York this semester," Finn said. "But we should be prepared for both scenarios."

"I love you," Rachel whispered.

"I love you too," Finn said.

Rachel looked at the clock. Sooner or later, she had to go to school. "Have a good day, Finn."

"You have a good day, too," Finn said, kissing Rachel on the forehead.

Rachel walked out of the apartment to catch the bus to NYADA. On the bus, Rachel sent a text to Quinn, "I'm so nervous about going back to school today!"

Quinn texted back. "So was I when I went to school when I found out about Beth."

"Any advice?" Rachel texted.

"Just lay low," Quinn texted. "Keep to yourself. Don't really let people see you. I don't think people will know though. Jacob Ben Israel isn't there to put a story about you on his blog."

Rachel tried to text Quinn, but then her phone went dead. She sighed as she got off the bus and headed to campus. It felt colder than usual today. The snow made it hard to see when she was going, and the ice was slippery. Now she was even more nervous about the baby.

Rachel walked into the building. Her first class today was another dance class with Ms. July. Now she felt even worse. In the hall, Rachel passed Brody. He gave her a glare, but didn't say anything. When she walked on, she saw two boys from her acting class. The boys were whispering to each other and looking at her. Did they know?

She wanted to go back home to Finn. But she had to go to class. Nervously, she walked in.

"Oh, look who's back," Ms. July said.

"I'm sorry, I've been sick," Rachel said. That wasn't entirely a lie. She had been suffering from morning sickness.

"That's not true," one of the boys said.

"Stay on topic," Ms. July said.

The girl next to Rachel leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Everyone knows what's really going on."

Rachel felt ready to cry.

"We all know what happened to Rachel, now let's get to class," Ms. July said. "We have a dance assignment. But Rachel, this may not be safe for Baby Schwimmer."

Rachel's mouth dropped. "Stop it! It's like I said, you're just jealous of us, Ms. July."

"Why would anyone be jealous of you?" Ms. July asked. "You got pregnant from your loser ex boyfriend when you had a perfectly good option here at NYADA. You've ruined your future."

Rachel felt herself beginning to cry but she couldn't. "How do you know?"

"Brody," Ms. July said.

Rachel had already known that was how it happened, but at least it had been confirmed. She tried to stay focused throughout class, but she had a lot more on her mind. She knew she had a voice class later today, but all she wanted to do was go home.

At the end of class, Rachel made a mad rush out of class and went off campus for lunch. She wanted to call Finn or Kurt or Quinn, but her phone was still broken. Voice class was pretty similar to dance class. Lots of whispering and looks, but at least the instructor didn't make any comments like Ms. July had. By the end of the day, Rachel just made a quick escape out of the campus and took the train back to the apartment. Finn and Kurt were both home and sitting in the living room watching TV. "Is everything okay?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"Everyone knows," Rachel said, beginning to cry.

"What?" Kurt asked as he and Finn exchanged shocked looks. "How?"

"Brody told everyone," Rachel snapped.

"That asshole!" Finn shouted. "I knew I didn't trust him or buy that he was a nice guy!"

Rachel fell down on the couch. "People were whispering and looking at me all day, and Ms. July told the whole class."

"Why does she still have a job?" Kurt asked.

"I don't even know," Rachel said. She felt herself wishing she was back at McKinley. A lot of people there didn't like her, but at least if she was there, she'd have the support of the New Directions. Now everyone there was all over the place. She, Finn and Kurt were here. Quinn was in New Haven. Santana was in Louisville. Mike was in Chicago. Puck and Mercedes were in LA. Sam, Blaine, Artie, Tina, Brittany, Rory, Sugar and Joe were still in the choir room. Since then, Ryder, Marley and Jake had joined, and Rachel had heard that three more girls had joined after break.

"You're home now," Finn said, rubbing Rachel's back.

Rachel crawled on to Finn's lap.

"How about we watch a movie or something to take your mind off things?" Kurt asked.

"That would be good," Rachel said.

Kurt put a DVD in the DVD player. Rachel cuddled into Finn as they watched the movie. Maybe the first day back would be hard, but she knew back here, things were safe.

At the end of the movie, Finn turned to Rachel. "Have you considered telling our friends back home?"

Rachel gulped. It would be hard to tell people.

"The internet doesn't let anything stay private," Kurt said. "Brody's friends with you on Facebook and follows you on Twitter and Tumblr. He was mean enough to tell everyone at NYADA. He could easily find a way to tell our friends. You should tell them before he or someone at NYADA has a chance to."

Rachel knew Kurt was right. "Would one of you mind telling them? Just… after today, I don't think I can."

"Well, Blaine already knows, remember?" Kurt asked. "I had him promise not to tell anyone. Want me to just ask him to tell the people in New Directions? That way, someone can tell them all at once rather than one of us making a bunch of calls."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, that would be good."

"And as for the other graduates – how about I call the guys and Kurt calls the girls?" Finn asked.

"Thanks," Rachel said.

"We're here for you, Rachel," Finn said, hugging his girlfriend close. If Rachel had to be pregnant, she was glad it was Finn's. She didn't think Brody would have stuck with her like this.

"I'm going to go call Blaine, Santana and Mercedes," Kurt said. "I'll let you two have some time to yourselves."

"Thanks," Rachel said. "And thanks for being here for me, too."

"It's what best friends are for," Kurt said, going into his room. When Kurt was gone, Rachel looked up at Finn. "So, how was your day? Any luck with finding a job?"

"I applied all over the city," Finn said. "Hopefully I'll hear back from somewhere."

"You will, I know it," Rachel said. "Finn, not everyone here is Broadway bound. There's a lot of people like you here in New York."

Finn kissed Rachel. "I did have a great time here when Nationals were here our junior year."

Rachel held Finn's hand. "Maybe I should look at other schools."

"Rachel, just see how things are going in a few days," Finn said. "It's been your dream to be on Broadway."

"I know, but there's other amazing schools here in New York," Rachel said. "There's NYU, Juilliard, Tisch, Columbia..."

"Don't give up yet," Finn said. He put his hand on Rachel's stomach. Rachel knew that it wouldn't be long before there was a bump there. "I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know," Rachel said. "Do you think you want to find out in advance or wait until the baby's born?"

"I want to be surprised," Finn said.

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, me too."

Kurt came back into the room. "I talked to Blaine, he said he'll tell the New Directions tomorrow," Kurt said. "I also talked to Santana and Mercedes."

"Thanks so much, Kurt," Rachel sighed. She knew it would be too hard after her stressful day at school to talk to anyone about what happened.

"All three of them said that if there's anything they can do, let them know," Kurt said.

Rachel looked at Kurt. "But they're in other states."

"They can send us stuff," Kurt said. "And Santana wanted me to tell you that she's sorry for the bullying in high school."

"That didn't really happen senior year, and I've already forgiven her," Rachel said. "I'm not dying."

"I'm going to go call the guys now," Finn said. "Rach, you'll be okay with Kurt?"

"I will," Rachel said. She felt bad for burdening her boyfriend.

Finn gave Rachel a kiss and went into his room. Rachel looked at Kurt. "You and Finn don't have to define your lives by me and the baby," Rachel said.

"You're my best friend, I want to help you," Kurt said. "And it's Finn's baby, too."

"I want you guys to do your own things, too," Rachel said. "So, how's Vogue?"

"It's going great," Kurt told Rachel. "If you want, I can show you photos from a photoshoot we did today."

Rachel smiled at her best friend. "I'd love that."

Kurt got out his computer and showed the photos to Rachel. Looking at the photo, Rachel was so proud of her best friend. Even though he hadn't gotten into NYADA, he was really making a name for himself and finding success at Vogue.

"Although my video with you was one of my favorite project," Kurt said as they finished looking through the photos.

"That was a fun day," Rachel said.

Finn came back. "So, I talked to both Puck and Mike. Mike said he's sorry about what happened at the party."

Rachel sighed and took Finn's hand. "We'll get through this together."

Finn nodded. "Yes we will. And there's a lot of people standing by us through this."

_Chapter 8 preview: Finn and Rachel go to another doctor's appointment and run into someone from their past at the hospital. Quinn comes to New York to visit. Some Finchel moments and Faberry/ Hummelbery friendship :)_

_Also - anyone here have any idea when Glee Forum will be working again? I miss it :(_


	8. Chapter 8: Parental Issues

_Hi! I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving and enjoyed the Dynamic Duets episode of Glee! Thanks for all your support on the story so far, it means SO much to me. You guys are the best. Hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue._

Chapter 8: Parental Issues

"Do you think the baby's okay?" Rachel asked Finn as she sat on the examination table.

"I'm sure the baby's fine," Finn said, holding Rachel's hand.

This was the second doctor's appointment Finn and Rachel were going to. They'd gone two weeks ago, but since Rachel was so small, she was really concerned about carrying a baby and had set up another appointment. She hadn't felt a kick yet, and that made her worried. She was a little over two months along by now and when she was getting dressed this morning, she noticed a small bump. She'd called Finn into the bedroom and showed him. The smile he'd given her when she showed him the bump made her so happy.

Finn was adjusting pretty well to New York. Rachel had felt bad for pressuring him about NYADA when he visited her before, but he was doing well. He'd gotten a job at a local recreation center that paid pretty well and let him work while Rachel was in classes, so they got to see each other a lot. He did work a little on weekends, but Rachel could be with Kurt then.

The nurse came in. "Hi, Rachel. What's going on?"

"I'm just making sure the baby's okay," Rachel said. "I'm more than two months along, and I still haven't felt a kick."

"Rachel, that's pretty normal," the nurse said. "Some women don't feel kicks until halfway through their pregnancy. If you want, I can do a scan and run a test just to make sure."

"I'd appreciate that," Rachel said. She was glad the nurse didn't think anything was wrong, but she wanted to make sure everything was okay.

The nurse turned on the machine and put gel on Rachel's stomach. As the scan began, Rachel soon noticed the baby.

"He or she is growing," Finn said.

Rachel smiled and looked at her boyfriend. "I know." Seeing the baby made her feel better. She couldn't believe that in the fall, she'd be a mother.

"Everything looks okay on the scan," the nurse told the couple. "Would you guys like some photos?"

Finn nodded. "Yes, please."

The nurse took a blood sample from Rachel to make sure everything was okay and left the room, leaving Finn and Rachel alone. When Rachel had wiped her stomach off, Finn put his hand on Rachel's stomach.

"Hey baby, Mommy and Daddy love you so much," Finn said softly.

Rachel smiled. "Yes we do!"

"Do you have any names in mind?" Finn asked Rachel.

Rachel had to admit she hadn't really thought about it. "I was thinking we'd wait until we find out the gender, but at the same time, I do want to be surprised, so maybe we should think of names."

"Well, if it's a boy, I want to name him Christopher, after my dad," Finn said. "I know I found out the truth about my dad... but I still do feel a special connection with him."

"Of course we can," Rachel said. "What if it's a girl?"

"We'll need to think about that," Finn said.

"We do have seven months," Rachel said.

The nurse came back into the room. "Rachel, it looks like everything's okay. Here are the photos from today's scan." She handed Rachel an envelope.

"Thanks," Rachel said. "We'll be back in a few weeks."

Finn and Rachel walked out of the examination room and into the hospital main lobby. Finn wanted a snack from the vending machine, and as he was paying, Rachel noticed someone walking toward them. She nudged Finn. "Finn!"

"What is it?" Finn asked.

Rachel tilted her head in the direction she'd seen the person.

"Isn't that your birth mother?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded nervously. She wasn't sure if she wanted her birth mother to find out about her pregnancy. The treatment she was getting at NYADA was bad enough. People weren't actively tormenting her other than crude comments from Cassandra or Brody, but people in her classes were often giving her looks.

Before Rachel and Finn made it away from the vending machine, Shelby walked over with a toddler with blond curly hair. "Rachel?" Shelby said.

"Hi, Shelby," Rachel said. "Is this Beth?" She normally felt hurt when it came to the subject of Beth, trying to avoid it when she saw Shelby at McKinley, because she felt like she'd been replaced. However, she'd do anything to take the focus off her.

"This is Beth," Shelby said. "She's going to be three years old soon."

"I remember when Quinn was pregnant with her!" Rachel said. Then her lip quivered. She herself was pregnant now.

"So, you live in New York now?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, I go to NYADA," Rachel said. "I don't know if you remember my boyfriend Finn."

"Nice to meet you," Finn said.

"Finn, what school do you go to?" Shelby asked.

"I've just been working, but I'm hopefully going to start at Pace in the fall," Finn said.

Rachel held on to Finn's arm. She was worried Shelby would ask them why they were here. "So, when did you come back here?"

"I'm actually an understudy for Evita on Broadway," Shelby said. "Beth and I came here last spring."

"That's great," Rachel said, forcing a smile. "Maybe we'll see you around town."

Shelby gave Rachel a look. Rachel could tell Shelby was looking at the bag in Rachel's hand. Rachel watched Shelby leave and then turned to Finn. "I think she could tell."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"I just got that vibe," Rachel said.

"Rachel... she's your mother," Finn said. "You should probably tell her."

"She's not my mother, except by birth," Rachel snapped. "It's just like for you. Finn, you should understand. Do you still consider the man who helped conceive you your dad?"

Finn thought for a minute. "Well... Christopher's my father, but I really feel like Burt's my dad."

"Exactly," Rachel said. "She may be my birth mother, but she's not my mom."

"Still, Rachel," Finn said. "You need parents during this time."

"I don't need parents," Rachel groaned. "I have you and your parents and Kurt and Quinn, and anyone from New Directions." She did wish she had parents to help her through this though.

"Let's go home," Finn said.

As they got on the train, Rachel looked at Finn. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Finn said.

"Do you miss Lima at all?" Rachel asked.

Finn shook his head. "Not really. I miss my parents and our friends from Glee and being in New Directions, but I always knew I wanted to get out of Lima."

"So do you want to stay here after the baby's born?" Rachel asked.

"I think I do, yeah," Finn said.

Rachel smiled to herself. "But Finn, I want you to want this for you, not for me."

"It's for you and for me and for the baby," Finn said.

Rachel put her arms around Finn. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Finn said.

x

Finn and Rachel arrived home at their apartment. Rachel still felt slightly uneasy after running into Shelby, but she knew she couldn't wait to show Kurt the new photos from the ultrasound.

When they walked into the apartment, Rachel noticed someone else was with Kurt. "Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Let's give the girls some privacy, they're probably going to talk about weird pregnancy stuff," Kurt said to Finn. Finn nodded as they went into Kurt's room. Rachel was sort of grateful, as much as she loved her boyfriend and her best friend. Quinn knew perfectly well what she was going through.

Quinn gave Rachel a hug. "I wanted to surprise you, but you were at your doctor's appointment."

"How have you been doing?" Quinn asked Rachel. "I know it can be hard."

"Well, Brody's been a big asshole," Rachel said. "I thought he was a good guy. I guess I was wrong. Cassandra July's been worse than usual if possible, and people have been talking about me and giving me looks in classes. But when I'm home, things are fine."

"At least you have somewhere to go where you know you'll be safe," Quinn said. "I really wish I could have had that at first."

"I do feel awful about my dads still," Rachel admitted.

"Of course you do," Quinn said. "I'm still mad at my dad for kicking me out. He hasn't contacted me since then, and I'm glad. I never want to see or hear from him again."

"Is it bad that I hope one day they forgive me?" Rachel asked. "I mean, I want to be mad at them, but I do miss them."

"Your relationship with your dads was a lot different than mine with my dad," Quinn told Rachel. "Your dads always have loved you so much. My dad put so much pressure on me all the time."

Rachel sighed. "Quinn, I saw Shelby at the hospital."

"She's here?!" Quinn gasped.

Rachel nodded. "She had Beth with her."

"Did she ask why you were there?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Well, she didn't ask me why I was there, but I could tell she was suspicious."

"Are you going to tell her?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know," Rachel sighed. "Beth's beautiful, though. She looks just like both of you."

"I always knew she was perfect," Quinn said. "Rachel, I really miss her."

Rachel took her friend's hand. "I'm sure you do. Part of the reason why I'm keeping this baby is I don't want to go through what you went through after you gave up Beth."

"Any weird cravings yet?" Quinn asked, clearly trying to bring up a more lighthearted subject.

"Pregnancy can do weird things to you, as you know," Rachel said. "The other day I put chocolate sauce on my french fries."

"Wow," Quinn said. "I can't say I had that one."

"You did mention lollipops and bacon," Rachel said.

"That's true," Quinn said.

"Oh, I got photos of the scan, if you want to see them," Rachel said.

"I'd love to," Quinn said. "How about we get the boys back?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Finn wants to see his baby again," Rachel said. She called out for Finn and Kurt and got out the photos. She sat on Finn's lap on the couch, and Kurt and Quinn sat on either side of them.

"The baby's so tiny!" Kurt said. "I wonder if it'll look like Finn or Rachel?"

"Hopefully it'll get Finn's nose," Rachel said.

"I love your nose!" Finn said. "Don't say that!"

Rachel leaned over and whispered to Finn. "Since they're both here, should we tell them?"

"I think we should," Finn whispered back.

"What's up?" Kurt asked.

"A few days ago, Finn and I were talking, and we want the two of you to be our baby's godparents," Rachel said.

"You do?" Kurt asked, smiling wide.

"Rachel, Finn, that's a huge honor," Quinn said.

"You've been so supportive of us," Rachel said. "I want you two to be involved in our child's life."

"We love you, Rachel," Kurt said. "And Finn."

"We love you both, too," Rachel said, hugging her boyfriend and her two best friends.

_Chapter 9 preview: The Wemma wedding takes place. Will it be hard for Finn and Rachel to see their friends from Glee under their circumstances? Also, Finn and Rachel discuss the possibility of a wedding of their own._


	9. Chapter 9: Homeward Bound

_Thanks so much for all your support. I've said this before, but it means so much to me. I was excited to write this chapter because we get to see the New Directions again. Don't worry, they'll be in other chapters, too. Speaking of New Directions, is everyone excited to see ALL the alumni in Thursday's episode? First time all season!_

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review if you want me to keep going :)_

Chapter 9: Homeward Bound

"What if the dress doesn't fit me anymore?" Rachel whispered to Quinn. Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Quinn were waiting at the New York airport for their plane back to Lima for Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury's wedding. Quinn had come into New York last night and spent the night at the apartment so they could fly back to Ohio together. To say that Rachel was nervous about seeing everyone was an understatement. She was barely showing, but she was still worried about looks from people at the wedding who she didn't know. She'd gotten texts from her friends asking if she was okay and what they could do to support her, but she was still worried about what they thought. And of course, the girls had been fitted for their bridesmaid dresses before New Year's, before Rachel got pregnant.

"I'm sure it will fit fine," Quinn whispered back.

Rachel felt a disgusting liquid in her stomach. "I'll be right back," she told Finn, Kurt and Quinn.

Rachel ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. She hated morning sickness. She noticed someone else in the bathroom giving her a look, but decided to ignore it and went back to join her boyfriend and her friends.

"You'll be okay on the plane, right?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"I talked to my doctor, I'm still early enough in my pregnancy where it shouldn't be a problem," Rachel said.

"Good," Finn said, putting his arm around Rachel. They began boarding the plane. Rachel admitted to herself that it would be nice to be home again.

X

The plane landed in Cleveland, and Rachel felt her nerves heating up again. She, Finn and Kurt would be staying with Burt and Carole, but what if she saw her dads around town? She still wasn't sure if she was ready to see them again, and she was worried about how they'd treat her if she saw them.

Rachel looked ahead and saw Blaine waiting for her, Finn, Kurt and Quinn. After making out with Kurt, Blaine looked at Rachel. "Was the flight okay?"

"Yeah, I did fine," Rachel said, taking Finn's hand.

"Everyone in Glee's always asking about you," Blaine said.

Rachel smiled to herself. She was glad people still cared.

"Are you excited to join us in New York in the fall?" Finn asked. Blaine had gotten into Columbia and would be moving into the apartment in the fall.

"Yeah, I'm really excited," Blaine said.

"I don't know if we'll still be there," Rachel admitted. She wanted to stay in New York, but she wanted to do what was best for the baby at the same time.

"Of course we will!" Finn said, kissing Rachel on the head. "I can't think of anywhere better for us to raise our little one."

"You really think that?" Rachel asked Finn.

"I really do," Finn said. "I'm sure I'll hear back from the colleges I applied to soon, and then we can coordinate our class schedules so that someone's always home with the baby."

"I can't imagine doing this with anyone but you," Rachel sighed. She held Finn's hand as they got their luggage, then headed to Blaine's car for the drive to Lima.

"Mr. Schue wants all the couples to sing duets together," Blaine said. "Finn, Rachel, do you have one in mind?"

"We can find one," Finn said.

"It's been too long since we did a duet together," Rachel said to Finn.

x

"I found a duet for the reception, I think it could be our best one so far," Finn said, coming into his bedroom the next morning. Rachel was feeling more nervous. Today the girls would be getting their dresses back, and she was worried about people seeing her bump. Even though it was small, it was still there.

Rachel forced a smile. "That's great."

"Are you nervous about the dresses today?" Finn asked.

Rachel sighed, Finn knew her too well. "Yeah."

"It'll be okay," Finn said, hugging Rachel.

"Can I see the song you picked out?" Rachel asked.

Finn nodded and handed the printout to Rachel. Rachel looked at it and smiled. "I've always wanted to do this song with you."

Finn looked at Rachel. "So have I. Now, ready to go see the girls?"

"I think I am," Rachel admitted. Finn gave Rachel a kiss on her head as they headed to the car.

x

Rachel felt her nerves building up again as they arrived at the bridal shop, where Miss Pillsbury was showing the girls her wedding dress and the girls would make sure theirs fit okay. The New Directions girls from last year and this year would be bridesmaids, as well as Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester. Rachel went into the fitting room and saw that everyone else was already there, in their dark blue bridesmaid dresses.

"Rachel!" Mercedes said when Rachel walked in, running up to Rachel to hug her.

"Hey!" Rachel said, smiling at Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Marley and three girls she didn't recognize. "Where's the bride?"

"She's getting her dress on, with the help of Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste," said Brittany.

"How are you doing?" Tina asked Rachel.

"I'm just glad to be back with my girls," Rachel said. And she was glad. None of these girls were giving her the weird looks or laughing at her the way people at NYADA did.

"We miss you in Glee," Brittany said.

"I miss you guys too," Rachel said. "Grease was amazing."

Miss Pillsbury came out of the dressing stall with Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester. "Rachel's here, now all my bridesmaids are!" Miss Pillsbury said.

"Hi, Miss Pillsbury," Rachel said.

"Rachel, call me Emma," Miss Pillsbury said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Rachel said. "Want me to put on my dress?"

"Of course," Emma said. "It's in stall #9."

Rachel turned to Quinn. "Could you help me?"

"Of course," Quinn said. The girls went into the stall where Rachel's dress was. Rachel turned to Quinn. "Do you think it still fits?"

"If it doesn't, I'm sure Emma would let you get another," Quinn said.

Rachel put on the dress and when Quinn zipped it up, Rachel was thrilled that it still fit perfectly. She and Quinn went to join the rest of the bridesmaids, and then they went to the photography room to have the photos taken.

"How is New Directions?" Rachel asked Marley as Emma had her photos taken without the bridesmaids. "I hear you're the new female lead."

"I try to be as good as you!" Marley said. "Well, Blaine's technically the lead with Sam as the secondary lead, and they're the captains, but Ryder and I are going to be captains next year."

"You two were amazing in Grease, the perfect Danny and Sandy," Rachel said. "I'm sure you'll be great leads your junior and senior years. You two are a really cute couple."

"He makes me so happy. You haven't met the new girls in Glee club yet, have you?" Marley asked.

"I haven't," Rachel said.

Marley pointed to the other girls. "That's Kitty, and Nikki, and Lily."

"So you guys have a pretty big glee club this year," Rachel said. One major difference between New Directions and NYADA was that now, she could have a normal conversation and almost forget she was pregnant. Marley barely knew her, but since Blaine had told the Glee club, Marley knew Rachel was pregnant, but wouldn't talk about it. At NYADA, she couldn't have a conversation with people without pregnancy being brought up.

x

Finn knocked on the bathroom door. It was the wedding day, and he was impatient to see Rachel in her bridesmaid dress. Carole was in the bathroom helping Rachel. He was already in his tux. Kurt was at Blaine's, and Burt had already left for the church, since he was the best man. Finn wasn't able to fulfill best man duties, as he was away during most of the wedding planning process.

"Be patient, Finn, she's almost ready," Carole called.

"I just really want to see her," Finn said. He remembered how beautiful Rachel looked at all their competitions, at prom, at their almost wedding... and he couldn't wait to see her in her bridesmaid dress. He hadn't told her, but he still hoped they could get married.

Rachel stepped out of the bathroom. "Hey."

Finn held in his breath. "Wow, Rachel, you look so beautiful."

Rachel smiled at Finn. "You look amazing. Ready to go to the wedding?"

Finn looked at Rachel. "Rachel - have you thought at all about us getting married?"

Rachel gave Finn a look. "I never want to be with anyone else but you."

"Do you still have the ring?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded. "Of course I do. I could never get rid of it."

Finn felt so relieved. "I can't imagine being with anyone but you."

"Neither can I," Rachel said. "Maybe after the baby's born, we could look into a wedding."

Finn smiled to himself. Of course, he had to find the ring so he could give Rachel a romantic proposal, but he knew he wanted to marry her. "Let's go."

x

The wedding was amazing. Not as great as Burt and Carole's wedding, but still one of the best Finn had ever been to. Throughout the whole time, Finn couldn't help but imagine his wedding to Rachel, with their little one looking on. The march to process out of the hall began, and Finn linked his arm in Rachel's. Artie and Kitty walked down the aisle first (rather, Kitty wheeled Artie), followed by Joe and Nikki, Jake and Lily, Rory and Sugar, Ryder and Marley, Mike and Tina, Sam and Mercedes, Blaine and Brittany, Kurt and Santana, Puck and Quinn, and finally, Finn walked down the aisle with Rachel. As they walked down the aisle, Finn pictured himself and Rachel marching to the reception hall on their wedding day.

The crowd cheered as the newly married couple came in, and Finn and Rachel sat at their table with Puck, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Ryder and Marley as Brittany and Santana took the stage to perform Mr. and Mrs. Schuester's first dance.

_Brittany: At last _  
_ My love has come along_  
_ My lonely days are over_  
_ And life is like a song_

_ Oh yeah yeah_  
_ At last_

_ Santana: The skies above are blue_  
_ My heart was wrapped up in clover_  
_ The night I looked at you_

_ I found a dream, that I could speak to_  
_ A dream that I can call my own_  
_ I found a thrill to press my cheek to_  
_ A thrill that I have never known_

_ Brittany: Oh yeah yeah_  
_ You smiled, you smiled_  
_ Santana: Oh and then the spell was cast_  
_ And here we are in heaven_  
_ Both: for you are mine..._

_ At Last_

The crowd applauded once again, as Mr. and Mrs. Schuester were officially one. Puck, Quinn, Sam and Mercedes would be singing a quartet, and then Finn and Rachel would sing theirs. Finn was so excited, it had been too long since he'd done a duet with Rachel. But maybe they could share a dance during this song. Finn turned to Rachel. "Would you like to dance?"

Rachel nodded. "I'd love to."

_Puck: Once I was a selfish fool_  
_Who never understood_  
_I never looked inside myself_  
_Though on the outside, I looked good!_  
_Then we met and you made me_  
_The man I am today_  
_Tracy, I'm in love with you_  
_No matter what you weigh_  
_'Cause..._  
_Puck and Quinn: Without love_  
_Life is like the seasons with_  
_No summer_  
_Without love_  
_Life is rock 'n' roll without_  
_A drummer_  
_Baby, I'll be yours forever_  
_'Cause I never wanna be_  
_Without love_  
_baby, never set me free_  
_No, I ain't lyin'_  
_Never set me free, baby,_  
_No, no, no!_  
_Mercedes: Living in the ghetto_  
_Black is everywhere you go_  
_Who'd 've thought I'd love a girl_  
_With skin as white as winter's snow_  
_Sam: In my ivory tower_  
_Life was just a hostess snack_  
_But now I've tasted chocolate_  
_And I'm never going back_  
_All: 'Cause without love_  
_Sam: Life is like a beat that you can't follow_  
_All: Without love_  
_Mercedes: Life is doris day at the apollo_  
_All: Darling, I'll be yours forever_  
_'Cause I never wanna be_  
_Without love_  
_Sam: So darling, never set me free_  
_Sam and Mercedes: I'm yours forever_  
_Never set me free_  
_All: No, no, no!_  
_Puck: If I'm Left without my baby doll_  
_I don't know what I'll do_  
_Quinn: Puck, I've got to break out_  
_So that I can get my hands on you_  
_Sam: And girl, if I can't touch you_  
_Now I'm gonna lose control_  
_Mercedes: Sam, you're my black white knight_  
_I've found my blue-eyed soul_  
_All: Sweet freedom is our goal_  
_Puck: Quinn, I wanna kiss ya!_  
_Quinn: Let me out at the next Toll!_  
_All: 'Cause without love_  
_Mercedes: Life is like a prom that won't invite us_  
_All: Without love_  
_Puck: Life's getting my big break and laryngitis_  
_All: Without love_  
_Quinn: Life's a '45' when you can't buy it_  
_All: Without love_  
_Sam: Life is like my mother on a diet_  
_All: Like a week that's only mondays_  
_Only ice cream never sundaes_  
_Like a circle with no center_  
_Like a door marked "do not enter!"_  
_DARLING, I'LL BE YOURS FOREVER_  
_'Cause I never wanna be..._  
_Without love_  
_Quinn and Mercedes: Yes now you've captured me_  
_Puck and Sam: I surrender happily_  
_All: Without love_  
_Sam: Oh Cedes_  
_All: Never set me free_  
_No, no, no_  
_No, I ain't lyin'_  
_Never set me free_  
_No, no, no_  
_No, I don't wanna live without love_  
_Darling, you had best believe me,_  
_Never leave me without love!_

"Ready for our duet?" Finn asked Rachel as they headed for the stage.

"I can't wait," Rachel said.

The music began, and Finn and Rachel sang their first duet in months.

_Finn: See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you  
With or without you  
With or without you  
Rachel: Through the storm, we reach the shore  
You gave it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you  
With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live with or without you  
Finn: And you give yourself away  
Rachel: And you give yourself away  
Both: And you give and you give  
And you give yourself away  
Rachel: My hands are tied, my body bruised  
They got me with nothing to win  
And nothing else to lose  
Finn: And you give yourself away  
Rachel: And you give yourself away  
Both: And you give and you give  
And you give yourself away  
With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
Finn: With or without you  
Rachel: With or without you  
Both: I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you_

"Well?" Finn asked Rachel when they were done.

"That was one of our best duets so far," Rachel said.

"I think so too," Finn told Rachel. He kissed her as they passed the microphones on to Kurt and Blaine. Then he kissed her as they stepped off the stage.

_Blaine: The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_  
_ Stop me and steal my breath._  
_ And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_  
_ Never revealing their depth._  
_ Tell me that we belong together,_  
_ Kurt: Dress it up with the trappings of love._  
_ I'll be captivated,_  
_ I'll hang from your lips,_  
_ Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_ Both: I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
_ I'll be love's suicide_  
_ I'll be better when I'm older,_  
_ I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_ Blaine: And rain falls angry on the tin roof_  
_ As we lie awake in my bed._  
_ You're my survival, you're my living proof._  
_ My love is alive and not dead._  
_ Tell me that we belong together._  
_ Kurt: Dress it up with the trappings of love._  
_ I'll be captivated,_  
_ Blaine: I'll hang from your lips,_  
_ Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_ Kurt: And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._  
_ I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_ Both: I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
_ I'll be love's suicide_  
_ I'll be better when I'm older,_  
_ I'll be the greatest fan of your..._  
_ I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
_ I'll be love's suicide_  
_ I'll be better when I'm older,_  
_ I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_ Blaine: The greatest fan of your life._  
_ Kurt: ...greatest fan of your life._

"I'm sorry I'm still not the best dancer," Finn said to Rachel as they danced to Kurt and Blaine's duet.

"You're an amazing dancer," Rachel said. "I should be the one apologizing. I know my dancing's not at its best with the baby in my belly."

"Nonsense," Finn said, kissing Rachel. "You're still a fantastic dancer."

"Tell Miss July," Rachel groaned.

There were so many things Finn wanted to tell Miss July. "Let's not think about her today."

Rachel smiled and kissed Finn as Ryder and Marley took the stage for their song.

_Ryder: I gotta take a little time_  
_ A little time to think things over_  
_ I better read between the lines_  
_ In case I need it when I'm older_

_Marley: Now this mountain I must climb_  
_ Feels like a world upon my shoulders_  
_ I through the clouds I see love shine_  
_ It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

_Ryder: In my life there's been heartache and pain_  
_ I don't know if I can face it again_  
_ Marley: Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_  
_ To change this lonely life_

_Both: I wanna know what love is_  
_ I want you to show me_  
_ I wanna feel what love is_  
_ I know you can show me_

_Marley: I'm gonna take a little time_  
_ A little time to look around me_  
_ I've got nowhere left to hide_  
_ It looks like love has finally found me_

_Ryder: In my life there's been heartache and pain_  
_ I don't know if I can face it again_  
_ I can't stop now, I've traveled so far_  
_ To change this lonely life_

_Both: I wanna know what love is_  
_ I want you to show me_  
_ I wanna feel what love is_  
_ I know you can show me_

_Ryder: I wanna know what love is_  
_ Marley: I want you to show me_  
_ Both: And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is_  
_ And I know, I know you can show me_

_ Ryder: Let's talk about love_  
_ I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside_  
_ Marley: I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love_  
_ Ryder: I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide_  
_ Marley: I know you can show me, yeah_

_ Both: I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love_  
_ I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too_  
_ I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too_  
_ And I know and I know, I know you can show me_  
_ Show me love is real, yeah_  
_ I wanna know what love is..._

At the end of Ryder and Marley's song, all the unmarried women gathered together for the throwing of the bouquet. Finn saw that Rachel caught it, and Rachel held it up and winked at Finn. Now tradition told them that a wedding was definitely in their near future.

_SONGS: "At Last" by Etta James (performed by Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce), "Without Love" from Hairspray (performed by Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones), "With Or Without You" by U2 (performed by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry), "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain (performed by Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson) and "I Want To Know What Love Is" by Foreigner (performed by Ryder Lynn and Marley Rose)_

_Chapter 10 preview: Rachel and Finn reach a milestone in Rachel's pregnancy. An aspect of their lives in New York takes a turn for the worse. Rachel runs into Shelby while buying something for the baby._


	10. Chapter 10: Kick

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. School can be really overwhelming, and I have finals coming up. But thank you SO much for all your support on this story. I can't tell you how much it means to me. I hope you guys enjoyed the last episode of Glee - the graduates' song was amazing! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 10: Kick

After spending the weekend in Ohio with all their friends, Rachel didn't want to go back to New York. It had been so nice to be with everyone again. She had no doubt that had this happened in high school, she would have a safe place to go while on school property. But everyone had told her to call or text if she ever needed them, which made her feel good.

Quinn had returned to New Haven after the plane landed in New York, and Kurt was at a meeting at Vogue, so right now, Finn and Rachel were the only two in the apartment. Finn was reading a magazine, while Rachel was thinking about the baby and looking at her ultrasound photos. It was still hard to believe in six months, her baby would be here.

"Hey Finn?" Rachel said.

"What's up?" Finn asked.

"We need to pick a name for him or her," Rachel said. She wanted to know the gender of the baby, but at the same time, she wanted to be surprised. But she knew she wanted to have a name ready.

"Have any ideas?" Finn asked.

"You said if it was a boy, you wanted to name him after your dad," Rachel said.

"Yeah, I do," Finn said. "That's okay with you, right?"

"Of course," Rachel said. "What should we use for the middle name if he's a boy?"

"You can pick the middle name, I picked the first name," Finn said.

Rachel thought for a minute. "How about William, after Mr. Schue? He's who we have to thank for us being together, and he was like a father figure to you."

"Christopher William Hudson, I like that," Finn said. "That is, you want our baby's last name to be Hudson, right?"

Rachel nodded. "Of course. I'll be Rachel Hudson after we get married."

Finn smiled and gave Rachel a kiss. "What if it's a girl?"

Rachel began to think. "Well, I know we AREN'T naming her Drizzle."

Finn laughed. "I'm telling you right now, I'm not giving our daughter a classic Broadway name. If she's a girl. Barbra, Fanny... Rach, this is 2013, not 1930. And some names, like Elphaba and Epione, are just weird."

"Well, maybe we should go to a baby name website," Rachel said. She got out her computer and began scrolling down the list of Top 100 baby names. Finn looked over Rachel's shoulder.

"See anything you like?" Finn asked.

"I like Elizabeth, and Samantha, and Alexandra, and Nicole," Rachel said, looking at the names. "I can see all those as a name for one of our kids."

"Well, if we named her Nicole, she'd probably get called Nicki," Finn said.

"True," Rachel said. "And if we named her Samantha, she'd probably go by Sam."

"Similar to Sam Evans," Finn pointed out. "And Elizabeth might remind Quinn and Puck of Beth. I don't really like Alex for Alexandra, but she could go by Allie, and I like that."

"Yeah, I like that, too," Rachel said.

"So, if it's a girl, we'll name her Alexandra and call her Allie?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I love that," Rachel said. "What should be the middle name? I found her first name on the list, so you can pick her middle name. Did you have one in mind?"

"How about Faith?" Finn asked. "Like our song Faithfully."

"Yeah, Alexandra Faith Hudson sounds good," Rachel said, smiling. Then, she felt a kick in her stomach and smiled wide. "Finn - the baby - he or she just kicked me!"

Finn gasped. "Really?"

Rachel smiled and put Finn's hand on her baby bump. "Come on, baby, do it again for your daddy."

The baby kicked again. Finn and Rachel smiled wide at each other.

x

The next morning, Rachel was stopping at CVS before going to school. Yesterday, NYADA had gotten the day off, and it had been nice to spend the day with Finn. She was nervous about returning to school, as tryouts for the spring showcase were coming up. She had been selected to perform in the winter showcase, but back then, she didn't have a baby bump or a reputation for getting pregnant. Her pregnancy was not thought of well by the staff of NYADA. Other than Ms. July, who was worse than usual to her, her professors were civil with her, but she could tell they weren't happy.

Rachel began looking in the baby aisle. The prices of diapers were high and once the baby was born, they'd need to buy a lot of those. Then she heard a voice behind her. "Rachel?"

Rachel looked up and when she saw who it was, she practically jumped back in fear. "Shelby?"

Shelby looked at Rachel's stomach. Even though not much was there, something definitely was. Then Shelby looked at the diapers. All one had to do to figure out what was up was put two and two together. "Rachel, can we talk outside?" Shelby asked.

"Sure," Rachel said. She now knew her mother knew. "I'm just buying some mints, let me pay." Mints had become her latest craving.

"I'll be waiting outside," Shelby said.

Rachel remembered when Shelby had found her in the auditorium her senior year. She didn't have the strength to fight her right now. She definitely had been having mood swings since getting pregnant. When she was safe in her apartment with Kurt and Finn, she felt safe and happy. But she was often in a very bad mood at school or when she had memories of what her dads did to her.

Rachel paid for the mints and wasn't surprised to see Shelby waiting outside CVS for her. They were biologically related, and Rachel rarely gave up.

"Shelby, don't you need to get home to Beth?" Rachel asked.

"Beth's at daycare, I'm on my way to work," Shelby said. She looked at Rachel again. "Rachel - you know that even though we've had a rocky past, I care about you and Beth more than anyone else in the world, and if you ever need me, you can look me up."

Rachel nodded. "What makes you think something's wrong?" She tried to use the skills she'd learned in her acting class last semester, but knew they weren't very strong.

"Rachel... you're pregnant, aren't you?" Shelby asked.

Rachel didn't say anything.

"You were looking at diapers," Shelby said. "When I saw you and Finn at the hospital a few weeks ago, you were on the floor with only two departments: pediatrics and OBGYN."

Rachel sighed.

"Rachel, you can tell me," Shelby said, taking Rachel's hand.

"Yes, Shelby, I'm pregnant," Rachel said. Luckily, she wasn't at the point where she broke down when talking about her pregnancy anymore, but telling more and more people still made her uncomfortable.

Shelby gave Rachel a hug. "Oh, honey."

"Finn's been taking good care of me," Rachel said, trying to be brave. "We live with my friend Kurt, and he's been great, too. And then Quinn's at Yale and we talk all the time and she's been a good friend."

"What about your dads?" Shelby asked.

Rachel might as well tell Shelby. "They kicked me out. They made me bring all my stuff back here and told me they never wanted to see me again."

"WHAT?!" Shelby shouted.

"Yeah," Rachel sighed.

"Rachel, let me give you my phone number," Shelby said. "I know you're probably mad at me for everything that's happened, but at least keep me updated on how you're doing, and if you ever need me, give me a call."

Rachel sighed. "Shelby, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Shelby said.

"Why did you not want to pursue a relationship?" Rachel asked. "One of the main reasons I don't want to give up my baby is that I don't want it to live its life wondering where its parents are. It really hurt me when Finn told me that Puck told him that you adopted their baby. I felt replaced."

"You have every right to be mad at me," Shelby told Rachel. "I don't know if Quinn and Puck told you, but since the day I gave you up for adoption, I've walked through life searching for you. I've wondered what you were doing, how you were doing. There hasn't been a day during the past nineteen years that I haven't missed you. I think part of the reason I ran away from you so quickly last time was that I was so shocked. I couldn't believe it was really happening."

"Well, it's been the same way for me," Rachel said. "Every day before I met you, I wondered where my mom was and what she was doing and if she was thinking about me."

"Rachel, I need to get to work, but could you please call me soon?" Shelby asked.

"Of course," Rachel said. Without her dads, she needed some sort of parental support system. She did have Finn, Kurt, Quinn, Finn's parents and the Glee club, but she did want parents, too.

x

The students were clamoring around the bulletin board at NYADA, seeing who'd been selected for the spring showcase. Rachel hoped she'd be selected, but she didn't know if she would. She noticed Brody walking away from the sheet and giving her a dirty look. She still felt bad about what she did to Brody, but the way he was acting made it harder to feel sorry for him.

Rachel reached the list. Brody would be opening the program. Her name was nowhere on the list.

She saw Carmen Tibideaux passing by and figured she'd see if her suspicions were true. "Ms. Tibideaux?"

"Yes, Miss Berry?"

"I noticed I wasn't selected to perform in the spring showcase and I performed in the Winter Showcase," Rachel said. "Have I not been doing well in class?"

Ms. Tibideaux led Rachel into an empty classroom and shut the door. "Rachel, you are a very talented young woman. You have an amazing voice and we would have loved for you to perform. But we can't have a girl with a baby bump performing. It would make NYADA look bad. Here, we teach the students that they must do whatever it takes to fight for a Broadway career. You've definitely postponed your Broadway career, if not ruined all chances for it."

Rachel was tempted to say something, but she knew better. "Thank you for telling me." She thought about what the professor had told her. She probably had ruined all chances.

Rachel held it in all day in classes and was eager to get home. She knew Finn might not be home right away because of his work schedule. When she got home, the apartment was empty. Finn was still at work, and Kurt was still at Vogue.

Rachel turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Nothing was really on. She went to the kitchen to get a snack and then heard the door open.

"Hey!" Finn said, walking in.

"Hey baby," Rachel said, hugging her boyfriend.

Finn kissed the top of Rachel's head. "How was your day?"

Rachel sighed. "Finn, they don't want me to perform in the spring showcase."

"That's crazy!" Finn said. "You're so talented."

"I know I am, but they said it wouldn't look good for a girl with a baby bump to be performing," Rachel groaned.

Finn shook his head in disgust. "Rachel, don't listen to what they say. You're amazing and I love you and our baby."

Rachel gave Finn a hug. As she hugged him, she felt another kick. "Finn..."

"What is it, Rach?" Finn asked.

Rachel put Finn's hand on her stomach. She felt a few more soft kicks.

"Wow!" Finn said. He and Rachel smiled at each other.

_Chapter 11: Finn and Rachel find out big news about another Glee couple. Someone who didn't treat Rachel well at the beginning of her pregnancy tries to make amends. Finchel moments and some Hummelberry and Faberry friendship._


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected Visit

_Thank you so much for all the reviews! I've enjoyed each and every one of them! I'm doing my best to update a few times a week. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review if you want me to continue._

_And also - enjoy Glee tomorrow! It's supposed to be great for Finn, and Rachel has two solos :)_

Chapter 11: Unexpected Visit

Rachel felt her phone vibrate, letting her know it was time for class. She'd been studying in the library for an acting exam, and now she had to go to class. She was almost four months along now, and as her bump grew, there were more and more looks. She tried to lay low and not make contact with anyone as she left.

"Rachel?" A voice said.

Rachel turned around and nearly fell over in shock. Her dad Hiram was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked. How had her dad even managed to find out where she was? She knew Finn and Kurt hadn't been in contact with him.

"I feel awful for what your dad and I did to you," Hiram said. "Are you doing okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Daddy? Why are you guys in New York?"

"We're in New York for a conference," Hiram explained. "Your other dad's at a meeting now. He doesn't know I'm here. I didn't think it would be right to show up at your apartment. I thought if I came to the NYADA campus, I'd find you eventually."

Rachel knew her dad meant well, but she still wasn't sure if she trusted him again. The mere fact that he had showed up without telling her other dad showed that he was still too afraid to talk to his husband about letting Rachel back in their lives. "Dad, what you guys did to me was wrong. I don't think I can ever forgive you for it."

"I understand," Hiram said. "Rachel, you know I love you. Your daddy does too, and he'll come around eventually, I know it."

Rachel nodded. "But this isn't just about me. This is about Finn and the baby. You guys insulted the love of my life, you were mean about the baby. Finn and I both had to get jobs to save for the baby. Burt and Carole are paying the medical bills, but Finn and Kurt and I have to pay the rent ourselves. I don't know what's going to happen with you and me. I couldn't even call you guys if I needed someone to talk to."

"Rachel, next time you come back to Lima, could you please come to our house and talk to us?" Hiram asked. "Or if you don't feel comfortable coming to the house, just call me."

Rachel looked at the floor. "I'll see what happens." She felt awful. Her dad could have called her or e-mailed her rather than cornering her in the library at school. She could barely make eye contact.

"I've got to get to class," Rachel said, walking to the next door building. She barely focused in the class, she just rushed home when it was over. Finn was watching TV in the living room.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Finn asked, noticing the scared look on Rachel's face.

"My dad came back," Rachel said. "He found me at school."

"Seriously?" Finn asked. "Which one?"

"Hiram," Rachel said. "Leroy didn't even know."

"What did he say?" Finn asked.

"He told me he was sorry but I don't know if I believe him," Rachel sighed, hugging her boyfriend. "I'm not sure if I want him involved in Chris or Allie's life. I don't want him or her to know that they kicked me out and told me they didn't want to see me anymore when they found out I was pregnant."

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "If he won't tell your other dad..."

"Exactly," Rachel said as she felt a kick. Then her expression changed to happy.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"The baby kicked me!" Rachel exclaimed.

Finn smiled and put his hand on Rachel's stomach. "You're going to be a really good dad," Rachel said softly.

"You'll be a great mom," Finn said.

Kurt came into the apartment. "Guess what?"

Rachel decided not to tell Kurt about her dad. Clearly, he was happy about something, and she didn't want to ruin his mood.

"What's up?" Finn asked.

"I got a text from Blaine!" Kurt said. "Mr. and Mrs. Schuester are having a baby!"

"No way!" Rachel said. She couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, she's six months along," Kurt said. "They kept her covered pretty well at the wedding."

"I'll say," Rachel said. Then again, she had a lot on her mind and wasn't good at noticing things right now.

"Do we know the gender?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, it's a boy," Kurt said.

"He'll have to hang out with our baby," Rachel said.

"Definitely," Finn said. "So, are they getting excited for Regionals?"

"Sounds like it," Kurt said. "Ryder and Marley are opening with a duet, Blaine's doing a solo and then the whole group's doing a number with Sam leading."

"That sounds good," Rachel said.

Kurt gave Rachel a look. "Speaking of performing, Rachel, you should really protest the fact that NYADA isn't letting you perform in the spring showcase pregnant."

Rachel shook her head. "That's not my choice, Kurt. I can't argue with the committee."

"But it's so unfair!" Kurt shouted. "Without me there, you're the most talented person at NYADA. You can make any song sound good!"

"Kurt, please," Rachel sighed. She was disappointed to not be performing, but she didn't want to develop a reputation as a sore loser. She'd fought so hard to get another shot at an acceptance, and she'd gotten into arguments with Cassandra. Of course, things were still awkward between her and Brody. If she tried to pull too many more strings, she could get kicked out.

"I've got to go pick something up, I just needed to drop my stuff from Vogue off at the apartment," Kurt said. "I need to go get that thing I mentioned. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Rachel said.

When Kurt left, Finn turned to Rachel. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Rachel nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Rachel, I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what," Finn said. "I'm never going to put you on a train by yourself again. I'm never going to sneak out again. I'm never going to lie to you again. When the baby comes, I'm going to to everything I can for him or her."

"Awww, Finn, thank you so much," Rachel said.

"I love you, Rachel," Finn said, hugging Rachel. "I'll stand by you, no matter what."

"I'll always stand by you, too," Rachel said. "And by our baby."

"I got something for him or her on the way back from work today," Finn said.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

Finn nodded and got out a stuffed bunny. "This is for our baby."

Rachel held the bunny. "Aww, Finn, it's so cute!"

"Did you notice it has a gold star on its foot?" Finn asked.

Rachel giggled. "It does!"

"I'm glad you like it," Finn said.

"I'm sure he or she will like it, too," Rachel said.

Rachel heard the door unlock and saw Kurt and Quinn walk in. Rachel was surprised to see Quinn, but happy. "Quinn, you don't have to come so often!"

"I like coming here," Quinn said. "Besides, I have those passes, and it's only two hours away."

"Has Puck considered coming to New Haven?" Finn asked.

"I'm trying to talk him into going to community college there," Quinn said. "He's worth a lot more than pool cleaning."

"We both believe in our boys," Rachel said, putting her arm around Finn. She had no doubt Finn would hear back soon from some of the schools they'd applied to.

"All three of us do!" Kurt said. "Blaine's going to get into Columbia and join us in the fall, I just know it!"

"If you and Blaine want, you can get your own apartment next year," Rachel said. "The baby's going to be a lot of work, and I don't want to cause trouble for you and Blaine."

"Don't be ridiculous, Rachel, of course we're going to still live with you!" Kurt said.

"So, if I'm remembering correctly, you two get to find out the gender of the baby at your appointment next week," Quinn said.

"We don't know if we're going to find out the gender," Rachel said. "I mean, we want to be surprised."

"You should find out the gender," Quinn told Rachel. "When I found out Beth was a girl, I was so excited. Plus, it does make a difference when you know things. It's one less mystery."

"Have you two thought about names yet?" Kurt asked.

"We have, but we want to surprise people with the names," Finn said.

"We're the godparents, tell us!" Quinn told the couple.

Rachel smiled. "If it's a boy we're going to name him Christopher William Hudson, after Finn's dad and Mr. Schue, and call him Chris. Then if it's a girl, we'll name her Alexandra Faith Hudson, because we both liked that name and faith after our song Faithfully, and call her Allie."

"So sweet!" Quinn said. "But seriously, you guys should find out the gender at your doctors' appointment next week."

Rachel gave Finn a look. They did have a week to decide. "We'll think about it."

Quinn took Rachel's hand. "Have your dads tried to contact you since they threw you out?"

Rachel sighed. She'd almost forgotten, but she figured she should tell Kurt and Quinn about what happened today. She looked up at Finn. Luckily, Finn seemed to know this meant she wanted him to tell. "One of Rachel's dads found her on campus at NYADA today. He said he was sorry about what he and her other dad did. But the other dad doesn't know that he came to see Rachel."

"Rachel, you should at least call him," Kurt said.

"I want to, I miss him and my other dad," Rachel said. "But at the same time, I'm so hurt by what they did to me."

"Of course you are," Quinn said. "But you and your dads were always so close. You shouldn't give up on them just yet."

Rachel felt another kick in her stomach. She quickly moved Finn's, Kurt's, and Quinn's hands on to her stomach so they could feel. "See baby, your daddy and your godparents are here," she said softly.

_Chapter 12 preview: Finchel find out the gender of their baby. They also get together with Shelby and meet Beth._


	12. Chapter 12: Pink or Blue?

_Hey everyone! Did you enjoy Glee this week? FINCHEL TALKED! FINALLY! So sweet! And Rachel's performance at the Showcase was amazing. Too bad Brody's still around :P_

_Anyways, I was really excited to post this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. Don't forget to review._

Chapter 12: Pink or Blue?

"This is supposed to be one of our most important appointments," Rachel said to Finn as they sat in the waiting room.

"I know I want to know, but are you sure you want to know?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded. "I want to know if we're going to be the parents of Chris or Allie." She couldn't believe they were already at the appointment to find out the gender. Her baby bump was growing, and the baby was becoming more active. Unfortunately, the aches were increasing for Rachel, but Finn and Kurt had been taking good care of her, and she was constantly getting text messages of support from the people she was in Glee club with.

Since Rachel had seen her dad at NYADA, she'd considered calling or texting him, but decided to let him make the move. She was afraid of what would happen if her other dad found out. Clearly, he had the same concerns, because she hadn't heard from him since then. She missed her dads and hoped one day they would forgive her.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked Rachel.

"Yeah, just thinking," Rachel said.

Finn took Rachel's hand. "2013's been quite a year, hasn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Rachel said. "I never could have expected most of this."

"Me either," Finn said. They sat quietly together, looking at each other as the nurse called Rachel's name. They followed the nurse into the examination room as Rachel got on the table.

"How are you doing?" the nurse asked Rachel.

"I've been doing okay," Rachel said. "I don't think anything abnormal's been happening."

"That's good," the nurse said. "Have you been having the side effects of pregnancy?"

"Yeah, I do get tired easily, and I've had aches and morning sickness," Rachel said.

"She's been having the weirdest cravings, too," Finn added with a smirk.

Rachel gave her boyfriend a look. "Finnegan!"

Finn smirked. "It's true!"

"So, everything looks okay," the nurse said, scanning Rachel's stomach. "We are at the point where we can tell the gender. Do you want to know?"

"Yes!" Finn blurted out.

"Well, you two have a little girl," the nurse said.

Rachel smiled wide. They had a girl. "A girl."

"Yup," the nurse said. "I can print the latest pictures of her if you want."

"We'd love that," Rachel said. As the nurse left, she turned to Finn. "Are you happy?"

"You know I'd be happy no matter what," Finn said.

"I know you would have loved a boy to name after your dad and play sports with," Rachel said.

"Rachel, it's a baby with you!" Finn said. "I love you and Allie more than anything."

"I can't wait until she's here," Rachel said. She put Finn's hand on her stomach. "We know you're in there, Allie. We know you're a girl. You kept us wondering long enough."

As Finn and Rachel both had their hands on Rachel's stomach, Rachel felt a kick. She turned to Finn. "Did you feel that?"

Finn nodded. "I think she's glad we know."

"I'm glad we know," Rachel said.

The nurse came in and gave them the photos. Rachel and Finn made the appointment for their next ultrasound, then began to head for the train.

"Hey Rach," Finn said.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"I've been thinking a lot lately," Finn said. "When do you think you'd like to get married?"

"I know I want to wait until after Allie's born," Rachel said. It felt so good to finally know that the baby was a girl so they could refer to her by her name rather than "it" or "he or she" or "the baby." "I want her to be part of the wedding. Plus I don't want to have a baby bump at my wedding."

"I was thinking the same thing," Finn said. "But at the same time, I want her not to be too old when we get married, so all three of us can be legally related."

"Well, I'm due in September," Rachel said. "She could come a little early or a little late. I know I was a little early."

"I was a little late," Finn pointed out.

"How about around Christmas time?" Rachel asked. "That way Allie will be a few months old."

"I'd love that!" Finn said.

"Yeah, me too," Rachel said. "We really will be a family. You and me and Allie."

Finn gave Rachel a kiss on the top of her head as her phone vibrated. Rachel looked at it and saw that it was her mother.

"Who is it?" Finn asked.

"My mother," Rachel said.

"Do you want me to answer it?" Finn asked.

"I can do it," Rachel said. She picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Rachel, this is Shelby," the voice on the other end said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Rachel said. "I've been meaning to call you for a few weeks..." She was slightly lying. "But I've been so busy."

"I was wondering, would you like to come over to my apartment for lunch tomorrow?" Shelby asked.

"Tomorrow?" Rachel asked. "I think that works for me."

"I'll text you my address, okay?" Shelby said.

"Okay, sounds good," Rachel said. "See you then."

"Bye Rachel," Shelby said, hanging up the phone.

Finn gave Rachel a look. "What did she say?"

"She invited me over for lunch tomorrow," Rachel sighed. "I've wanted to call her but I've been afraid to. What if she rejects me again?"

"Who couldn't love you?" Finn asked.

Rachel gave Finn a hug. "Finn, could you come with me?"

Finn nodded. "Of course I will."

"Thanks, baby. I love you," Rachel said.

"I love you too," Finn said. They headed to the train station to catch a train back to the apartment.

"Who should we tell first?" Finn asked.

"Let's tell Kurt when we get back to the apartment," Rachel said. "We can call your parents next, and then we can call Quinn."

"Sounds good," Finn said as they boarded the train.

x

Finn couldn't believe that he'd have a daughter in about five months. He wondered if Allie would look more like him or Rachel or like both of them, if she'd love music and performing as much as Rachel did. As they walked up to their apartment, Finn began thinking about how they'd need a bigger apartment after Allie was born. Finn and Rachel's bedroom was barely big enough for the both of them, and Blaine would be joining them in the fall, too.

As they walked into the apartment, Finn saw Kurt skyping with Blaine in the living room. "Hi, Blaine!" Rachel shouted.

"Rachel!" Finn heard Blaine say.

Kurt turned around. "Well?"

Finn and Rachel sat down on the couch so they could see Blaine. Finn looked at Rachel, guessing she'd be the one who wanted to tell. "We're having a girl."

"No way!" Kurt shouted, hugging Rachel. "That's amazing!"

"So you guys are happy?" Blaine asked.

"So happy," Finn said.

"You two are going to be such good parents," Blaine said.

Finn smiled to himself. He hoped they would be. "Thanks."

x

The next day, Finn and Rachel were walking up to Shelby's apartment for lunch. He looked over at Rachel and could tell she was nervous. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," Rachel said.

Finn gave Rachel a hug as he rang the doorbell. Shelby came to the door. "Rachel. Hi."

"I brought Finn with me, I hope that's okay," Rachel said.

"Of course it is," Shelby said. "Come on in."

Finn felt Rachel squeezing his hand tightly as they walked into the apartment. They were both quiet for a little before Finn spoke. "So, Shelby, when did you come back to New York?"

"I came back last spring," Shelby said. "Do you two like living here?"

"I really do," Rachel said.

"Yeah, so do I," Finn added. "I've been applying to schools here to go to in the fall."

"So how's the baby doing?" Shelby asked.

"She's doing fine," Finn said.

"She?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, we just found out today," Rachel said smiling. "We're getting a daughter."

"That's great!" Shelby said. "What are you going to name her?"

"Allie," Rachel said. "Well, Alexandra Faith Hudson, but we're calling her Allie."

"That's so pretty," Shelby said. "Have you two been doing okay?"

"Yeah, I've been getting better," Rachel sighed. Finn felt bad when he realized how stressed Rachel sounded. "School's been a challenge, but when I'm at home, I feel fine."

Before Shelby or Finn had a chance to say anything, a little blond toddler came into the living room. She gave Finn and Rachel a look and then looked at Shelby.

"Beth, this is Finn and Rachel," Shelby said. "Can you say hi to them?"

"Hi," Beth said.

"Hi Beth," Rachel said.

"She looks like you," Finn heard Beth whisper to Shelby.

"That's because she's my daughter," Shelby said.

Beth got a smile. "I got sister?"

"Yes you do," Shelby said.

Beth came over to Rachel and gave her a hug. "YAY!" Finn noticed how happy Rachel looked with Beth and knew she'd be great with Allie.

"Would you like to see photos from the ultrasound today?" Finn asked Shelby.

"I'd love to," Shelby said.

Finn got the photos out of the bag and handed them to Shelby. Shelby looked at them and then at Rachel. "Doesn't it feel great to see your baby?"

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"That's how I felt when I saw photos of you," Shelby said.

Rachel smiled at Finn, and Finn felt happy knowing that Rachel had the support of her mother.

_Chapter 13 preview: Finn hears back from a college in New York. Brody returns. Will he apologize or be a jerk? Also, Rachel get a phone call from her dad._


	13. Chapter 13: Won't Let Anybody Hurt You

_Hey guys! All your support means SO much to me! I always love reading your comments on my stories. They always make me so happy. I hope you guys like this chapter. I know Finn sang this song to the sonogram in Ballad, but I've always wanted him to sing it to Rachel, so I decided to use it in here. Again, thanks so much for the support. Enjoy and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 13: Won't Let Anybody Hurt You

"Rachel!"

Rachel was walking down the hall as she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Brody walking toward her. She groaned to herself. This was not who she wanted to see right now.

"Hello, Brody," Rachel said, trying to hold in her anger. She still couldn't over the fact that Brody had told everyone behind her back and the mean things he'd said to her.

"Can we talk alone?" Brody asked. "Maybe in my TA office?"

"I don't feel comfortable with that," Rachel said. What if he tried to kiss her again? Or insulted her or the baby?

"Rachel, please, this is important," Brody said.

Rachel sighed. "Okay. But Brody, you do need to know that I'm with Finn now. And I'm staying with him."

Brody gave Rachel a look as they walked into the office. Rachel was already feeling uncomfortable. "We're keeping the door open."

"Fine," Brody snapped.

Rachel looked at Brody when they sat down. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry I told everyone about you being pregnant," Brody said. He looked at Rachel, and Rachel knew that he was probably looking at her baby bump. "I was just angry that you cheated on me with that loser."

"Brody, do not say things like that about my boyfriend!" Rachel said.

"Rachel, I hope I didn't ruin any chance of us ever being together," Brody said. "You're the first girl I think really got me. Back in Montana, everyone thought I was a freak."

"I already apologized!" Rachel said. "You're a really amazing guy! At least that was what I thought."

"What are you doing with the baby?" Brody asked.

"I'm keeping her," Rachel said.

"That's not a good idea," Brody told Rachel. "I thought you wanted to be a Broadway star."

"I do," Rachel said. "Brody, if you dragged me in here just to make me feel bad, I don't have time for this." She got up and began leaving the room.

"Rachel wait!" Brody called. Rachel groaned and turned around to face her ex. "I'm sorry, Rachel."

"Are you sure about that?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Brody said. "It was wrong."

"Well, I already apologized to you for cheating on you," Rachel said. "But did you have to tell everyone? That really hurt, Brody! People don't need to know!"

"People can tell anyway," Brody commented.

Rachel sighed. Clearly there was no way to win with Brody. If she wanted him not to hurt her more, she had to be nice. "I meant what I said. You're a really great guy and one day you are going to find a girl who makes you really happy."

"I want to be with you again," Brody said. "But you didn't seem to love me."

"I didn't," Rachel admitted. "And I'm sorry. I just love Finn so much."

Brody gave Rachel a look. "Well, good luck. I hope things work out."

Rachel looked at Brody again. "Thank you, Brody. Once again, I'm really, really sorry."

Rachel began walking back to the library, feeling slightly manipulated. She was worried that Brody had just apologized to her because he wanted her back. It was true that she didn't love him, but she did feel bad about hurting him.

Rachel felt her phone vibrating and looked at it. She didn't recognize the number, but it had a 419 area code. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Rachel, it's Dad."

"Dad?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had wanted to call her dad since he came to NYADA, but feared that her other dad would find out that she'd called and would get mad at both her and her dad. She definitely missed her dads, but at the same time, she couldn't get over the fact that they'd told her to leave their house and never come back.

"Rachel, I've wanted to call you since I saw you at NYADA, but I didn't know what your daddy would say if I told him I wanted to get back in contact with you," Hiram said over the phone.

Rachel didn't know what to say. "Has he even mentioned me since I left?"

"He hasn't. I'm waiting for him to mention you. I'm using the phone booth at work to call you."

Rachel sat quietly for a few minutes before her dad spoke again. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay," Rachel said softly. "I'm having a girl."

"Just like your dad and me!"

"Dad, I want you to be involved in her life, but at the same time, I'm unsure… I don't want her to know about what you and Daddy did to me."

"You still have some time to decide, Rachel. I want to meet my granddaughter and get to know her."

"I miss you Dad. And I miss Daddy too. But I can't stop thinking about what you did."

"Is Finn taking good care of you?"

"Yes he is. Kurt's been a really good friend and so has Quinn."

"I'm glad you have support there. I'd come to New York to see you, but I don't know what your dad would think if I did that."

Rachel paused. She considered telling her dad that she was reconnecting with her mom, but decided against it. "Next time I come to Lima, I'll call you, okay?"

"I'd love that."

"Dad, please let me know if Daddy ever brings me up? And if he does, please try to talk him into coming back into my life. It's like when Finn sent me to New York. I wanted to hate you guys, but I just couldn't. I love you too much."

"Rachel, I'll make sure he comes around. Your daddy and I are going to meet our granddaughter."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Rachel."

Rachel hung up the phone as she headed for the library. She had one more class today, and then she'd go home. She noticed that Allie was kicking a lot today, so what she wanted to do was go home and rest.

X

Finn was sitting in the living room, flipping through the TV channels and trying to distract himself. The colleges he'd applied to were supposed to send out their letters a few days ago, and he hadn't heard back from any of them yet. Had they all rejected him? He knew he needed a college degree if he wanted to be able to support Rachel and Allie.

Kurt came into the living room. Finn looked up from the TV. "You're home earlier than I expected you."

"Yeah, Isabelle let me out early," Kurt said. "I was thinking, has Rachel talked about a baby shower yet?"

Finn shook his head. "She's pretty preoccupied."

"Do you think Mom would let us have one at our house?" Kurt asked. "Maybe after her exams we could go home for a few days and have it there. That way we can invite the Glee girls."

"You always have loved planning events!" Finn said, smiling at his brother. "But I think Rachel would enjoy having a baby shower. A fun event could take her mind off things."

"I think so, too," Kurt said. He handed Finn the mail. "There's something I think you'd like in here."

Finn looked at the envelope. It was from New York University. Finn gulped and opened it. He had to close and reopen his eyes to make sure he read it correctly.

"Well?" Kurt asked.

Finn looked at his brother. "I got in."

Kurt gave Finn a big hug. "See, I told you!"

"I can't wait to tell Rachel," Finn said. "She'll be so excited."

"She's always believed in you," Kurt said. "Probably even more than I do."

"You two are the best," Finn said. He looked at the ultrasound photo on the refrigerator. "I can't believe Allie's going to be here in a few months."

Before Kurt had a chance to respond, the boys heard someone come in. Finn saw Rachel, immediately noticing that she looked tired.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Just tired," Rachel said. "Brody talked to me today."

"What did he want?" Finn asked. He tried to hold in his anger at Brody for telling so many people.

"He said he was sorry, but I'm not sure if I believe him," Rachel said.

"I don't think I would," Finn said. "Anything else happen today?"

"My dad called," Rachel said.

Finn's heart skipped a beat. He knew Rachel had seen her dad when he was in New York, but didn't expect her to get a call from him. "Does your other dad know he saw you? And that he called you?"

Rachel sighed. "No. I'm confused. I want him to be in Allie's life. I want my other dad in her life too. But... after what they did to me..."

Rachel's dads weren't quite the same as Brody. They'd loved and supported Rachel for nineteen years. "It'll take time. I know one day both your dads will want you in their lives again and that you'll be able to forgive that."

"You think so?" Rachel asked.

Finn took Rachel's hand. "You don't need to worry. I know they will."

Rachel sighed and leaned into Finn. Finn positioned Rachel so she was facing him. "Remember our ballad assignment our sophomore year of Glee?"

Rachel giggled. "How could I forget? I sang that awkward duet with Mr. Schuester."

"Well, at the time I thought Beth was mine," Finn said. "Kurt suggested I sing a song for the baby about how I'd always be there for her. I still remember that song and I'd like to sing it to you, because I'll always be there for you."

Rachel smiled. "It's been a while since you sang to me."

Finn called out for Kurt. "You can still play 'I'll Stand By You' on the piano, right?"

"Of course," Kurt said.

"Could you?" Finn asked. "I'd like to sing it to Rachel."

Kurt took a seat at the piano as Finn looked at Rachel to sing.

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
_Let me see you through_  
_'cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_  
_You don't know what to do_  
_Nothing you confess_  
_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_So if you're mad, get mad_  
_Don't hold it all inside_  
_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_  
_I get angry too_  
_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_  
_Don't know which path to choose_  
_Let me come along_  
_'cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_And when..._  
_When the night falls on you, baby_  
_You're feeling all alone_  
_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_and I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

"Awww, Finn!" Rachel said, running over to hug her boyfriend. "I love you so much."

Finn smiled. "I love you, too."

"I'll stand by you, too," Rachel said as she kissed Finn.

"I actually have some news for you," Finn told his girlfriend. He'd been waiting to tell her this. "I got into NYU."

"Oh my God!" Rachel shouted. She smiled the widest Finn had seen her smile in months and threw her arms around him. One of the good things about Rachel was she was always so happy to see her loved ones succeed. "That's amazing, Finn. I'm so proud of you!"

"I'm so proud to be with you," Finn said. He was so happy that he had gotten into a college in this amazing city. "In the fall, we'll coordinate our schedules so somebody's always home. Then we'll both have degrees eventually and can get a nice place for us to live with our daughter."

"It's still true, you're my hero," Rachel said, kissing Finn.

"You're still mine," Finn said, returning the kiss."

_Chapter 14 preview: Rachel falls down in dance class - will she and the baby be okay? Finn and Rachel also see Shelby again._


	14. Chapter 14: Collapse

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry that this isn't my best chapter. I'm in the middle of taking exams, so I don't have as much time. But after my exams, I get winter break :) But I do like the beginning, which was a last minute decision, I'd like to see a scene between them on the show. To clarify a few things, in this fanfic, ND won Sectionals, and Marley did not faint on stage. Hope you enjoy and review if you want me to continue, and of course, enjoy the Glee Christmas episode tomorrow!_

Chapter 14: Collapse

For some reason, business was slow at the rec center today. Finn was working the front desk, but he was bored and wanted to go home. As Rachel's pregnancy advanced, he got more and more worried about her. She was getting tired earlier and getting up later. He knew he couldn't be with her every minute of every day, but he wanted to.

Someone came into the rec center, and Finn rolled his eyes when he saw. It was Brody. He didn't know Brody used this rec center.

"Hi, Finn," Brody said. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Finn was annoyed Brody was acting so friendly after publicly humiliating Rachel. "Hello, Brody."

"Finn, can we talk?" Brody asked.

Finn sighed. "I'm on duty."

"Last week I tried talking to Rachel, but she got upset," Brody protested. "I realized I needed to apologize to Rachel, but what I realized after doing some thinking is that I need to apologize to you, too. Telling people about what happened was wrong."

Finn nodded his head. "Well, maybe I owe you an apology. Rachel and I shouldn't have slept together when she was dating you." He felt slightly awkward having such a personal conversation at work, but the business was slow today and no one was within earshot.

"From the first time I met Rachel, I knew she loved you," Brody told Finn. "It was a mistake to make moves on her when she was clearly in love with someone else. She was always talking about you. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, and to wish you guys luck with this."

Finn smiled. "Thanks, man. I really appreciate it." Maybe Brody really was sorry. Still, he decided to let Rachel and Brody come to some closure on their own.

"I'd better go work out now," Brody said. Finn checked Brody in and then returned to waiting for someone to come in.

x

As Finn took the bus home from work, his phone went off. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Mr. Schue. He picked up the phone. "Hi."

"Hey, Finn!" Mr. Schue said.

"How are you doing, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked.

"Finn, I've told you before, call me Will, I'm not your teacher anymore," Mr. Schue said. "I was mostly calling to check in with you and Rachel. When Quinn was pregnant, I remember how hard it was for her, but at least all of us were there for her, all the time."

"Rachel's doing okay," Finn said. He didn't want to mention that Rachel had been low energy lately. "I'm actually just leaving work and going home to be with her. She and Kurt are at home now."

"Blaine told the Glee club that it's a girl," Mr. Schue said.

"Yes, it is," Finn said. "Rachel's due in the fall, but over winter break next year, we'll make sure we come home with her so that you all can meet her."

"I can't wait to meet her!" Mr. Schue said. "Who knows, maybe she'll end up doing duets with my son."

Finn had been so overwhelmed lately, he'd forgotten that Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury had a baby of their own on the way. "How's Miss Pillsbury – or should I say, Mrs. Schuester, doing?"

"She's great, we're expecting our baby at the end of the school year," Mr. Schue said. "Which is another reason why I called. You did such a great job with Sectionals and Grease, and it's very likely she'll have the baby around Nationals. I know you and Rachel aren't having your baby until fall, but could you maybe come to Nationals with us to help out?"

Finn stopped for a minute. He didn't know if it would be a good idea for Rachel to fly out to LA for Nationals. "I don't know if Emma should fly out that far in the pregnancy," Mr. Schue added. "That would mean I might have to fly home and I want the kids to have leaders with them."

"I'll talk to Rachel," Finn said. But he didn't know if this was a good idea. When he got home, he saw Rachel sitting in the living room with Shelby and Beth. "Hi Rachel!" Finn said, kissing his girlfriend. "I wasn't expecting your mom here."

"I invited her and Beth over," Rachel said. "That's okay, right?"

Finn nodded and sat next to Rachel. "Of course."

"Congratulations on getting into NYU, Finn," Shelby said, looking at Finn.

"Thanks, Ms. Corcoran," Finn said.

"I told her, if that's okay," Rachel said. She turned back to her mom. "I'm just so proud of him."

"So, how's the little one doing?" Shelby asked.

"She's doing great," Rachel said. Finn smiled and put his hand on Rachel's stomach. Whenever anyone talked about the baby, he wanted to feel for a kick.

Shelby turned to Beth. "Should we give Rachel and Finn their present?"

Beth smiled and nodded. Shelby held out a brown paper bag and carried a box wrapped in pink paper to Finn and Rachel. Finn smiled and looked at Beth. "What's this?"

"Open it!" Beth giggled. Looking at Beth, Finn realized how much she looked like Puck and Quinn.

Rachel took the paper off the box and looked into it. Finn looked on. There were lots of baby clothes in it.

"We thought we'd give you guys some of Beth's baby clothes for Allie," Shelby said. "I know money's really tight since you're both so young, and in the fall you'll both be in college."

"Thank you so much!" Rachel said, looking up at her mother and smiling.

"When baby coming?" Beth asked.

Rachel smiled. "Soon!" And Finn realized, before they knew it, the baby would be here.

"Rachel, have you heard from your dads?" Shelby asked.

Rachel and Finn exchanged a glance. "She has been in contact with one of them," Finn said, putting his arm around Rachel.

"Only one?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded. "The other one doesn't know we're in contact. He showed up in the NYADA library and then we talked on the phone later."

"So is he going to meet Allie behind your other dad's back?" Shelby asked.

Finn sighed. He knew this was a difficult subject for Rachel. "I don't know. He wants to be involved in Allie's life, but we still don't know. We want him, but it's a big secret to keep from his partner."

"Of course it is," Shelby said. "I'm glad you're keeping her, Rachel. Even though it won't always be easy, giving her up would be even harder." Then Shelby gave them a serious look. "Do Noah and Quinn know that you two have seen us?"

Finn shook his head. He hadn't told Puck because he knew that it would be uncomfortable if he told him. Rachel hadn't mentioned telling Quinn, either.

"I know Quinn's at Yale and you two see her, where's Puck?" Shelby asked.

"He's in LA," Rachel told Shelby. "He's running a pool cleaning business there."

"I've done some thinking, maybe it's seeing and being in contact with you guys again, but I want Quinn and Puck to be in Beth's life," Shelby told Finn and Rachel. "I know that last time things didn't go very well but I do want to give them another chance. Next time Quinn comes to New York, let us know."

"We will," Rachel said. Finn hoped that Quinn and Puck would be able to have a relationship with their daughter. Now that he and Rachel had a baby of their own on the way, he realized how much Puck and Quinn must miss Beth. He already loved Allie so much, and she wasn't born yet.

x

Rachel looked at the clock. It was two in the morning and she hadn't slept yet. Over the last few days she'd been feeling more and more tired and her appetite was going away. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

Rachel looked at Finn, who was sound asleep next to her. She couldn't tell him about how she wasn't feeling well. She didn't want to worry him. He already had so much on his plate and she felt slight guilt. He'd moved to New York for her, was working a less than ideal job for her...

Now she felt ready to throw up. She ran out of bed and to the bathroom, feeling like she needed to throw up, but there was barely anything to throw up.

She returned to bed, snuggling into Finn and trying to get to sleep but she couldn't get to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, Rachel had a really bad headache. She had finally fallen asleep, but not for long. Finn took a look at Rachel when she came to breakfast. "Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded, but her head really hurt.

"You have some big black circles under your eyes," Finn said, kissing his girlfriend's head.

"It's just normal pregnancy stuff," Rachel sighed.

Finn gave Rachel a look. "Are you sure you want to go to classes today?"

"Finn, you're my boyfriend, not my parent," Rachel groaned.

Finn sighed and took Rachel's hand. "Oh, Mr. Schue called yesterday."

"What did he say?" Rachel asked. She always loved hearing news from home.

"He wants us to come to Nationals," Finn said. "He's worried about Miss Pillsbury and the baby. He wants us to help out with Nationals, since the baby might be born by then."

"That's great!" Rachel said. "I have a feeling their son will be friends with Allie."

"You don't think it'll be too much work?" Finn asked.

"Finn, don't worry so much," Rachel sighed. She now knew she made the right choice to not tell him she hadn't been feeling well.

"Okay, have a good day," Finn sighed as he kissed Rachel.

Rachel got on the bus to NYADA and had to chew gum to keep herself from falling asleep. As she walked on to campus, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Brody.

"Hey," Rachel said. She was too tired to get defensive.

"Hey," Brody said. "Did Finn tell you I saw him yesterday?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Yeah, apparently he works at the rec center I go to," Brody said. "Finn seems like a good boyfriend."

"He is," Rachel said. "It's like I told you, one day you'll find a girl who loves you as much as I love Finn."

"I told Finn how sorry I am, and I really hope you believe me," Brody told Rachel.

"It'll take me a while to forgive you, but I'm willing to try," Rachel said.

"I understand," Brody said. "See you in class." He began walking ahead as Rachel walked to class. She wasn't in the mood to dance today. And it wasn't just because of Cassandra July. She was so tired and sore.

As she walked into class, Ms. July gave her the same dirty look she seemed to get almost every day. But at least there were no comments about the baby. Ms. July barked at the students to do one of the dance moves they'd learned. This had been a particularly hard one for Rachel, but she wasn't going to protest. As she began dancing, she felt herself getting dizzy. She couldn't stand up straight and felt herself falling over. She heard people running over to her right before she hit the floor.

_Chapter 15: We find out how Rachel and Allie are doing. Finchel moments and Hummelberry friendship. Shelby and Beth come to see Rachel, and Rachel tells her dad about what happened._


	15. Chapter 15: Concussion

_Hey guys! I was going to upload this yesterday, but then I decided to wait till today in light of yesterday's events. It's pretty appalling that someone would do that. Really really sickening._

_Sorry that the last few chapters haven't been the best. But I'm really happy with how this one turned out. Also, I'm sorry I haven't been good with replying to your reviews. I had finals last week, so things were pretty crazy. Anyway, thanks for the continuing support. Hope you enjoy and review if you want me to continue._

Chapter 15: Concussion

Rachel opened her eyes and saw that she was in a hospital gown. She looked around the room. Why was she here?

Then she remembered. She'd fallen down in dance class and hit her head.

A doctor came into the room. "How are you feeling?"

Rachel shrugged. "Fine, I guess. A little dizzy."

"Your fall caused a mild concussion, but other than that, you're not injured at all," the doctor said.

Rachel began to panic. "How's the baby?"

"We did a scan, she's fine," the doctor said.

Rachel sighed with relief. The doctor continued talking. "Now, Rachel, we took some blood from you and it seems like everything's normal. You're not sick or anything. Have you been sleeping and eating okay?"

"Well..." Rachel began. "No."

The doctor gave her a look. "Why not?"

"I've just been so stressed," Rachel admitted. "Going to school full time, a baby on the way, the pressure to get a job... it's just all so much."

"Rachel, you need to eat and get adequate sleep," the doctor told her. It's really important, not just for you, but for the baby too."

"She's okay? Right?" Rachel was worried the doctor wasn't telling her something.

"Rachel, she's fine. She wants her mommy to stop worrying," the doctor said.

Rachel nodded. "Is my boyfriend here? Does he know?"

"He's fine," the doctor said. "He's in the waiting room with your mom and your sister and your friends."

Rachel thought for a minute. How had all these people found out? She and Shelby were still getting to know each other, but someone had told this doctor that Shelby and Beth were Rachel's mom and sister.

x

Finn was leaving his meeting with the NYU counselor to put his schedule for next semester together when he felt his phone vibrating. He looked at it and saw that it was Rachel. He still had an adorable photo he'd taken at Nationals last year as her ID photo. It made him smile when he saw it. He picked it up. "Hey babe."

"Finn..." Finn recognized this voice. It definitely wasn't Rachel.

"Brody," Finn said, trying to hold in his annoyance. Brody had just told him that he was sorry for what had happened. How had he gotten ahold of Rachel's phone?

"Finn, you need to get to the hospital right away," Brody said.

"What?!" Finn asked.

"Rachel collapsed and hit her head in dance class," Brody said. "She appears to have lost consciousness."

"Oh my God!" Finn said.

"The ambulance is on its way, Ms. July's sending two students from the class to ride on it with her," Brody told Finn. "They're taking her to the hospital at Euclid and Carnegie Avenues."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Finn said. "Thanks, Brody."

"Tell Rachel I hope she feels better," Brody said before he hung up.

Finn's heart began beating really fast. What if something was wrong with Rachel? Was she okay? Was their baby okay? He got a taxi, then got out his phone and speed dialed Kurt, giving him the information about the hospital and telling him to meet them there.

Now Finn was left with a dilemma. Rachel's parents probably wanted to know what had happened to their daughter. He got out his phone and called Shelby, knowing that since she lived here in New York, she was the easiest one to get there. He was at a loss as to what to do about Rachel's dads. Rachel had been in contact with Hiram, but LeRoy didn't know. And if Hiram came out to New York to see Rachel, he knew that would create some conflict. Still, Finn nervously dialed Hiram's cell phone number. When he didn't answer, Finn decided to just call the house phone and hope LeRoy wasn't home.

"Hello?" the voice said when Finn called the house phone. Finn knew that this was LeRoy.

"Mr. Berry, is your husband home?" Finn asked.

"Who's calling?" LeRoy asked.

Finn didn't want to answer. "Is he home?"

"He's at a meeting, may I have your name and phone number?"

Finn sighed. He didn't want to create any more stress in Rachel's life. "I'll just call back another time."

The taxi arrived at the hospital, and Finn went into the waiting room. He saw Kurt standing with Shelby and Beth. "Where is she? How's she doing?" Finn asked, beginning to panic again.

"Finn, calm down," Kurt said.

"They did a blood test, everything's normal," Shelby said. "At least that's what they told me when I asked. They think it was stress-related."

"I need to see her!" Finn groaned.

"I know you want to," Kurt said, taking his brother's hand. "We'll see her soon. Now that you're here, let's go to the floor she's on."

Nervously, Finn sent a text message to his mom telling her about what happened. Kurt and Shelby kept telling Finn that everything would be okay, but Finn wasn't sure what to think.

When they got off the elevator, two girls (one in a NYADA hoodie) came up to them. Finn assumed these were the girls Cassandra had sent on the ambulance. "You're Rachel's boyfriend, right?" the girl in the NYADA hoodie asked.

Finn nodded. "Yeah. This is her best friend and her mom and sister."

"I'm Anna, and this is Katie," the other girl said. "We're in her dance class at NYADA."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, thanks for coming. Brody told me Miss July was sending two students with her."

"Oh, we were worried," Anna said. "I don't know Rachel that well, but she seems really sweet, and I felt bad for her when Brody told everyone about her."

"Rachel's a tough one," Kurt said as they all sat down.

"Are you Rachel's sister?" Katie asked Beth.

Beth nodded and smiled wide.

The doctor came out. "You're all here for Rachel Berry?"

"Yes, I'm her mother," Shelby said. "How is she?"

"She's conscious again," the doctor said. "She seems fully aware of everything that's going on. If you'd like to see her, I think she's ready for visitors."

"How about you have some time alone with her first?" Kurt asked Finn.

"Thanks," Finn said. He followed the doctor into Rachel's room and hugged his girlfriend close.

"Finn," Rachel whispered.

Finn gave Rachel a kiss on the top of her head. "Baby, I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry, Finn," Rachel said, close to tears. "I've just been so stressed... I should have told you."

"Rach, you can always tell me when you're stressed," Finn said.

"I didn't want to upset you," Rachel said.

Finn positioned Rachel so she was looking in his eyes. "The thing that would upset me most of all would be if something bad happened to you or Allie."

Rachel nodded and hugged Finn. "The doctors want to keep me here overnight."

"I'm not working tomorrow, I'll stay with you," Finn said.

"I love you so much," Rachel said, hugging Finn.

"I love you too," Finn said. "I can't lose you."

"You never will," Rachel said.

"Your mom and Beth are here, and so is Kurt," Finn said. "So are two girls from your dance class, Katie and Anna."

Rachel smiled to herself. "Can they come in?"

"I'll go get them," Finn said.

Rachel waited a few minutes before Finn came back with Kurt, Shelby, Beth, Katie and Anna.

"Rachel, I think you scared the living crap out of everyone in our dance class," Anna said. "Miss July acted like a decent human for once in her life."

"I take it you two don't like her either?" Finn asked.

"She's a nightmare!" Katie said. The three girls started laughing.

"Seriously Rachel, you're sure you're okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and so is my daughter," Rachel said. "The doctors want to keep me overnight just to make sure. I have a mild concussion, but nothing too serious."

Finn put his arm around Rachel. She may be fine, but he was still afraid of something happening again.

"So it's a girl?" Katie asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"Rachel, the whole glee club's freaking out," Kurt said, holding up his phone. "I've gotten texts from Blaine, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Tina, Brittany, Sam, Puck, Mike, Artie, Rory, Sugar, Joe, Jake, Ryder, and Marley."

Rachel smiled. "Tell them there's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine."

Finn hugged Rachel close again. It could have been a lot worse, and that possibility wasn't leaving his head.

"Will Rachel be okay?" Beth asked Shelby.

"Look at her, Beth," Shelby said. "Does she look okay to you?"

Beth smiled. "Yes!"

"That's right," Shelby said. "She'll be fine."

"Your little sister's so cute, Rachel," Anna said.

"Isn't she?" Rachel asked as Beth came over to give her a hug.

Finn felt his phone vibrating. He looked at it and saw that Rachel's dad was calling him back.

"Rach, my mom's calling," Finn lied. "She probably just wants to check in. You won't mind if I step outside for a minute, right?"

"Go ahead," Rachel said.

Finn went into the hallway and picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Finn, this is Hiram Berry. I saw you called earlier today."

Finn nodded, then realized Hiram couldn't see him. "Yeah. Mr. Berry, Rachel collapsed in dance class today and hit her head. She's in the hospital with a mild concussion."

"Oh my God Finn! Is Rachel okay? Is the baby okay?"

Finn was sad when he heard how worried Rachel's dad sounded. "She's fine, but I think it was a pretty upsetting experience for her. She hasn't been eating or sleeping as much as she should because she's stressed about being pregnant and having an uncertain future, and I think that's what caused it."

"I'm sure us kicking her out is a major reason for her stress," Hiram told Finn. "I should not have agreed to kicking her out."

"I'm sure she'd like to talk to you," Finn said.

"I'm coming to New York to see her," Hiram said. "I'm going to find a plane or a train to New York soon."

"But what about your husband?" Finn asked.

"You let me worry about that, Finn," Hiram said. "You just take care of Rachel now."

"I will, I promise," Finn said. He hung up the phone and returned to the room, where Rachel looked pretty comfortable and happy. Even though these were bad circumstances for it to happen, it looked like Rachel now had friends at NYADA. When Finn came back into the room, Shelby looked at Finn. "You really love her, don't you?"

Finn nodded. "So, so much."

"I can tell by the way you look at her," Shelby said. "Thank you for sticking with her."

"Oh, I'd never let her go through this alone," Finn said. He sat down on the bed next to Rachel and put his arms around her.

_Chapter 16 preview: Rachel's dad comes to New York - will her other dad find out? Quinn comes to New York too and sees Beth, and so do two other ND members who are considering New York in the fall!_


	16. Chapter 16: Reunited

_Hey! Thanks so much for all the support, it means so much to me. This chapter is a little different from originally planned, but the events that I cut from this chapter have moved to the next one. I hope you guys enjoy it and review if you want me to continue!_

_Oh, and a very happy 19th birthday to Rachel Berry! I wish she and Finn could celebrate together :(_

Chapter 16: Reunited

"Are you ready to go home?" Finn asked Rachel.

Rachel nodded. "I've never been more ready."

The night in the hospital had gone fairly well, by the standards of spending a night in the hospital, but the cot the hospital had provided for Finn wasn't very comfortable, and the food wasn't very good. Luckily, the doctors had given Rachel the all clear.

Finn got out his phone to send a mass text to the Glee club members, the girls from NYADA, Shelby, Hiram and Brody to say that he and Rachel were heading home. He felt weird including Brody on the list of people he was texting, but he had to admit, Brody had shown he cared when he called Finn to tell him about Rachel, and Finn felt that he deserved to know.

"How's Allie doing?" Finn asked Rachel.

Rachel smiled to herself. "I think she's sleeping."

"I called a cab," Finn told his girlfriend. After the stress Rachel had been under lately, he didn't want to create any more stress by riding a train home. Living in New York had taught him that sometimes, strange people rode the trains.

Rachel rested her head on Finn's lap when they were driving back to the apartment. As they pulled into the driveway, Finn noticed Rachel had fallen asleep. He gently nudged his girlfriend. "Rachel?"

Rachel opened her eyes, sat up and gave Finn a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry I fell asleep."

Finn smiled. "It's fine, baby." He took Rachel by the hand and led her into the apartment. Kurt was in the living room with Shelby and Beth.

"Mom, you didn't have to come!" Rachel said. Finn smiled to himself when Rachel said that. He knew Rachel had been waiting to be able to call her mother Mom.

"I wanted to, sweetheart," Shelby said. "I had to make sure you and your daughter are okay."

"Thanks," Rachel said, sitting down on the couch.

"Everyone's really worried about you, Rachel," Kurt told Rachel. "Quinn's actually on her way in from New Haven."

"Quinn?" Shelby asked.

Rachel gave Finn a look. He knew all about the drama with Quinn, Puck and Shelby last year.

Kurt seemed to catch on that something was wrong. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you, Shelby."

"It's fine," Shelby said. "It's been over a year, and from what I've heard, Quinn's grown up a lot. Plus, we're all here."

x

About half an hour later, Rachel heard a knock on the door. Kurt answered it, and Rachel felt a little nervous when she saw Quinn walk in. When Quinn saw the little blond girl, she gave Rachel a surprised look.

Beth seemed to notice someone else had come in. When she saw Quinn, she grabbed Rachel's arm. Now Rachel felt REALLY uncomfortable. She pictured the possibility of her own daughter being afraid when she walked in the room.

"Beth, this is my friend Quinn," Rachel said, trying to sound like nothing was wrong.

Quinn smiled at Beth. "Hi."

Beth smiled back. "Hi."

Shelby spoke. "Beth, did you know Quinn's your other mommy?" Rachel was glad Shelby said that. She didn't know if she wanted her to.

"Really?" Beth asked, looking at Shelby and then at Quinn.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I was your first mommy but you couldn't live with me, so you went to live with Shelby. So you have two mommies."

Beth looked happy. "Wow! I'm special."

"Yes you are," Rachel said, hugging her little sister.

Shelby looked at Quinn. "You can visit next time you come to New York."

"I'd love to," Quinn said.

x

After Shelby and Beth left that evening, Quinn was spending the night in New York with Finn, Rachel and Kurt. Kurt told them that there would be a surprise in the morning, and he wanted Quinn to be there to see it. Rachel wondered what the surprise was, but she was still thinking about her friend. Beth seemed to like Quinn today, but at the same time, she felt bad for not telling Quinn that she'd seen Beth. When the two girls were alone, Rachel turned to Quinn. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Hey, I understand," Quinn said.

"Now that I've got one on the way, I realize how much you must miss her," Rachel said. "I love her so much and she isn't even born yet. I'm sure you miss her every day."

"I do miss her," Quinn said.

"Well, you heard what Shelby said, you can see her anytime," Rachel said.

"I want to keep seeing her," Quinn admitted.

"You should," Rachel told her friend. "Any time you come to see me, I'll call Shelby and tell her to come with Beth."

"You'd do that for me?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded. "It's the least I can do. You've been such a great friend to me."

x

Finn woke up late the next morning. He looked at the spot next to him in the bed and noticed Rachel was gone. He momentarily panicked and then ran into the bathroom. Rachel wasn't there. He went into the living room, where Rachel was doing the crossword puzzle in the newspaper.

Rachel looked up. "Hey you."

Finn smiled. "Rachel, did you sleep okay last night?"

"Finn!" Rachel giggled. "Yes, I slept fine."

Finn sighed in relief and kissed Rachel on the head. "Where are Kurt and Quinn?"

"I was going to ask you," Rachel said. "I tried texting them, but they didn't reply."

"That's odd," Finn said as he sat next to Rachel.

Finn and Rachel heard the door open. Finn turned around and faced Kurt. "Why didn't you tell us - "

"Surprise!" Blaine shouted, coming into the apartment.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"I got into NYADA, so I thought I'd come to New York and check it out," Blaine said.

"That's amazing!" Finn said. "Three New Directions members will be at NYADA in the fall."

"Wait, where's Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"I'm here!" Quinn said as she came into the apartment with Santana.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"Louisville just isn't working out," Santana said. "I've applied to some schools in New York for the fall, and when Blaine told me that he was coming to visit this weekend, I thought I'd come, too."

"Yeah, we wanted to surprise you guys," Blaine said. "I told Kurt in advance, but I wanted to surprise you two."

"It's a great surprise," Rachel said. She and Santana had become closer her senior year, and she'd always really liked Blaine.

"Rachel, you've got a real baby bump now," Santana pointed out.

"I know I do," Rachel giggled.

"Hey, you know she's actually going to be a normal height," Santana said.

"That's true," Finn said.

"Since you guys will be here in the fall, we should show you around New York," Rachel said.

"Yeah, we should," Finn added. The group spent the rest of the day exploring New York. Rachel now couldn't wait to have Blaine and Santana with them next year as well. Without thinking, that evening she suggested they go to Callbacks. She then realized that was probably a bad idea because of the bad memories Finn, Kurt and Blaine had of that place. But surprisingly, they liked that idea. As soon as they got there, Blaine suggested he and Kurt do a duet together. Finn, Rachel, Quinn and Santana sat back to watch them perform.

_Kurt: Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me  
And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine  
__Blaine: Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell  
Both: Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time  
Blaine: Say there's no future  
For us as a pair  
Both: And though I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine_

"We should do a duet now," Rachel told Finn.

"We haven't done one since the wedding," Finn told Rachel.

"Finn, we're doing one now," Rachel said. She dragged Finn up to the karaoke bar, told the DJ what song she wanted to do and handed Finn a microphone as the music began.

_Finn: I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_  
_Take you wonder by wonder_  
_Over, sideways and under_  
_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_  
_A new fantastic point of view_  
_No one to tell us no_  
_Or where to go_  
_Or say we're only dreaming_

_Rachel: A whole new world_  
_A dazzling place I never knew_  
_But when I'm way up here_  
_It's crystal clear_  
_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_  
_Finn: Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Rachel: Unbelievable sights_  
_Indescribable feeling_  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
_Through an endless diamond sky_

_Rachel: A whole new world_  
_Finn: Don't you dare close your eyes_  
_Rachel: A hundred thousand things to see_  
_Finn: Hold your breath - it gets better_  
_Rachel: I'm like a shooting star_  
_I've come so far_  
_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_Rachel: A whole new world_  
_Finn: Every turn a surprise_  
_Rachel: With new horizons to pursue_  
_Finn: Every moment red-letter_  
_Both: I'll chase them anywhere_  
_There's time to spare_  
_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_Rachel: A whole new world_  
_Finn: That's where we'll be_  
_Rachel: A thrilling chase_  
_Finn: A wondrous place_  
_Both: For you and me_

Finn looked at Rachel when they finished. "That was much better than our last trip to Callbacks."

Rachel smiled and turned to Quinn and Santana. "You two should do something."

"But Rachel, we're not NYADA students," Quinn protested.

"Guys, I'll do it with you, that'll make you honorary," Rachel said.

"I have missed performing," Santana admitted.

"Yeah, so have I," Quinn said.

"Then let's do it!" Rachel said.

_Santana: I hopped off the plane at LAX_  
_With a dream and my cardigan_  
_Welcome to the land of fame excess,_  
_Am I gonna fit in?_

_Quinn: Jumped in the cab,_  
_Here I am for the first time_  
_Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign_  
_This is all so crazy_  
_Everybody seems so famous_

_Rachel: My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_  
_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_  
_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_  
_And a Jay Z song was on_  
_And the Jay Z song was on_  
_And the Jay Z song was on_

_All: So I put my hands up_  
_They're playing my song,_  
_And the butterflys fly away_  
_Noddin' my head like yea_  
_Movin my hips like yea_  
_I got my hands up,_  
_They're playin my song_  
_I know I'm gonna be ok_  
_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_  
_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Quinn: Get to the club in my taxi cab_  
_Everybody's lookin at me now_  
_Like 'whos that chick, that's rockin' kicks'_  
_She gotta be from out of town_

_Rachel: So hard with my girls not around me_  
_It's definitely not a Nashville party_  
_'Cause all I see are stilletos_  
_I guess I never got the memo_

_Santana: My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_  
_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_  
_That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune_  
_And a Britney song was on_  
_And the Britney song was on_  
_And the Britney song was on_

_All: So I put my hands up_  
_They're playing my song,_  
_And the butterflys fly away_  
_Noddin' my head like yea_  
_Movin my hips like yea_  
_I got my hands up,_  
_They're playin my song_  
_I know I'm gonna be ok_  
_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_  
_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Rachel (Quinn and Santana): Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)_  
_Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_  
_Something stops me everytime (everytime)_  
_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

_All: So I put my hands up_  
_They're playing my song,_  
_And the butterflys fly away_  
_Noddin' my head like yea_  
_Movin my hips like yea_  
_I got my hands up,_  
_They're playin my song_  
_I know I'm gonna be ok_  
_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_  
_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_So I put my hands up_  
_They're playing my song,_  
_And the butterflys fly away_  
_Noddin' my head like yea_  
_Movin my hips like yea_  
_I got my hands up,_  
_They're playin my song_  
_I know I'm gonna be ok_  
_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_  
_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

Rachel realized now that she needed to unwind and have fun more often. This had been the most fun she'd had in a while. She was so glad to have such good friends and such a good boyfriend.

_SONGS USED: "As Long As You're Mine" from Wicked (performed by Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson), "A Whole New World" by Brad Kane and Lea Salonga (performed by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry) and "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus (performed by Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez)_

_Chapter 17 preview: Rachel's dad comes to New York - will her other dad find out? Burt and Carole also come to New York and Rachel begins to bond with the girls from NYADA._


	17. Chapter 17: Priorities

_Hey everyone! As always, thanks so much for all the support. You are all awesome, and I love reading what you guys have to say. I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. I hope you guys enjoy this and review if you want me to continue._

_And in case I don't update before the 25th, have a great Christmas!_

Chapter 17: Priorities

Finn put his hand on Rachel's stomach. Today, Allie was being particularly active and Rachel had asked Finn to count her movements.

"There was another one!" Finn said. He looked at Rachel's stomach, it was growing. Rachel was tiny in general, but now that she was quite obviously pregnant, Finn worried about her. The baby bump had to add a lot of pressure to her small body.

Rachel smiled. "Well, she always is particularly active when her daddy's nearby."

Finn kissed Rachel's baby bump. "Daddy loves you."

"Finn, you'll be a really good dad," Rachel said.

Finn smiled. "You'll be an amazing mom."

"We need to start baby shopping soon," Rachel said.

"I don't think I'll be very good at that," Finn said. "Kurt can help with that."

"At least come along when I go baby shopping," Rachel said. "I want you to have at least some input."

"We will need a bigger apartment in the fall," Finn said, thinking out loud. "Probably a four bedroom one, one room for us, one for Allie, one for Kurt and Blaine and one for Santana."

Rachel sighed. "A four bedroom apartment would be pretty expensive. We should probably get a three bedroom one, and Allie can sleep in our room with us."

Finn smiled at Rachel. He wanted Allie in their room. "I don't think she'll mind. When she's older she'll probably want her own room though."

"Of course," Rachel said.

The couple heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it," Finn told Rachel. He went to the door and opened it, seeing Rachel's dad Hiram with Kurt.

"I saw him at the entrance so I thought I'd let him in with me," Kurt said. "I hope that's okay."

Finn nodded.

"I'll give you guys some privacy," Kurt said, going into his room.

"Hi," Finn said. Even though he'd talked to Hiram on the phone, it was the first time he'd seen him in person in a while.

"Hi, Finn," Hiram said. "Where's Rachel?"

"She's in the living room," Finn said. He led Rachel's dad into the living room. Rachel smiled and looked up when she saw who it was. "Dad!"

"Oh, Rachel," Hiram said, hugging his daughter. Finn smiled as he watched Rachel with her dad. He knew she had missed him.

Finn took Rachel's hand. "Don't worry, I'm taking good care of her. Kurt and Quinn and Shelby have been helping me."

"You've recovered from the fall in dance class?" Hiram asked Rachel.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I feel a lot better."

"Good," Hiram said. "Rachel... your other dad mentioned you the other day."

Rachel looked at Finn. Finn put his arm around Rachel, worried he'd hear the worst. "What did he say?"

"He was wondering what happened to you," Hiram said. "I told him right before I left that I was meeting with a potential new staff member for our firm in New York and that they couldn't afford to come out to Lima, and he mentioned Rachel."

"So he didn't mention regretting what you two did to her?" Finn asked.

"He didn't, but he didn't seem too happy about it either," Hiram commented. "I didn't tell him that we've been in touch."

"I know I'm supposed to be mad at him, but I miss him," Rachel said. "I hope he at least calls me sometime."

Finn thought Rachel was being slightly too forgiving of LeRoy. He did get the idea that kicking Rachel out was LeRoy's idea.

"I do have something for you two," Hiram said, getting out an envelope. "Babies are expensive, I know that from experience. I know you'll have to get a lot of things for her, so I hope this helps."

Rachel took the envelope and opened it. She gave Finn a shocked look when she saw what was in it and then ran over to hug her dad. Finn looked into the envelope and saw five $100 bills. "Thank you so much!"

"I want to do what I can to support my granddaughter," Hiram said.

"Thank you, Dad," Rachel cried. Then, Hiram's cell phone went off. Hiram looked at it and then at Finn and Rachel. "It's LeRoy."

Finn and Rachel fell silent as Hiram answered the phone. Rachel tightly gripped on to Finn's arm. "Hello?" Hiram said as he answered the phone.

The volume was loud enough for Finn and Rachel to hear what was being said on LeRoy's end. "Hiram, have you run into Rachel in New York?"

"I have not," Hiram told his husband on the phone. "In case I do, are there any messages you want me to give her?"

"Well, I don't know," LeRoy said. "I do miss her, but I feel like she made a huge mistake. We did not raise her to get knocked up."

Finn clenched his fist as Rachel tightened her grip around Finn.

"LeRoy, I don't think she'd even want to see us after what we did to her," Hiram said on the phone.

"This is not the girl we raised," LeRoy said on the phone. "She was going to have a bunch of Tonys by the time she was 25. She's 19 and is struggling at a performing arts school."

"LeRoy, New York's the biggest city in the country, I doubt I'll see her," Hiram said. "There's a bad connection here, I'll call you later."

Finn looked at Rachel, who now had tears in her eyes. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, baby," Hiram said. "He still has photos of you in his office at work."

"Rachel, we love you," Finn said. "I love you and your other dad loves you and your mom loves you and Beth loves you and Kurt loves you and my parents love you and all our friends love you and Allie loves you."

"That's right," Hiram told his daughter. Then Finn heard the door unlock and saw Shelby come in. He'd briefly forgotten that Rachel had given Shelby a key to the apartment after the fall just in case there was an emergency. When Hiram and Shelby's eyes met, Finn immediately sensed tension.

"Shelby," Hiram said. "Well... it's been a while."

Shelby nodded. "Yes, it has."  
"Mom, don't worry," Rachel said. Finn could tell Rachel felt pressure to keep her parents from arguing. He knew Hiram was probably still mad at Shelby after the incidents in high school.

"Where's LeRoy?" Shelby asked Hiram.

"He doesn't know I'm here," Hiram told Shelby. "He doesn't even know that Rachel and I have been in contact."

"He doesn't?" Shelby asked. "Well, that needs to change. You're married to him. When you get home, you need to tell him that you saw Rachel."

"Shelby, he still has mixed feelings about this," Hiram protested.

"Your daughter should come first," Shelby said. "Parenting should be a two-person thing and if he's not willing to stand by Rachel through this like you are, you should reconsider whether not you want to be with him."

Finn's eyes practically popped out of his head. He turned to Rachel, who looked equally shocked. "Puck was wrong, your mom is an ass-kicker," Finn whispered.

x

Hiram left the next day, telling Finn and Rachel he would tell LeRoy that he saw Rachel and that they'd been in contact. Finn knew that Rachel was worried about what this could mean for her fathers' relationship.

When Rachel was sleeping, Finn went to join Kurt in the living room. Kurt looked up at Finn. "How's she doing?"

"She's doing better," Finn said. "This is a lot different from Quinn."

"Meaning she's not yelling at you all the time?" Kurt asked.

"That's right," Finn said.

"Has she mentioned the NYADA spring showcase?" Kurt asked.

Finn thought for a minute. "No, I think she's been a bit preoccupied."

"It's wrong of them to bar her from it!" Kurt said. "She's one of the most talented people at NYADA."

"I know she is," Finn agreed. He felt his phone vibrating and looked at it. He opened it and saw that it was his mother. "Burt and I are downstairs." He looked over at Kurt. "Our parents are here!"

"Seriously?" Kurt asked.

"That's what my text from my mom says," Finn said, handing Kurt his phone.

"Yay!" Kurt cheered. He went to the buzzer and opened the door. A few minutes later, Burt and Carole came into the apartment. Carole hugged Finn right away. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Finn said.

"How's New York?" Carole asked.

"I like it," Finn said. "A lot more than I thought I would."

"That's good, but I definitely miss you," Carole said.

"Where's Rachel?" Burt asked.

"She's taking a nap," Kurt said. "This is a nice surprise though!"

"Our flight back to Lima from DC got delayed," Burt said. "Apparently there's a really bad storm in Pittsburgh, so we thought we'd come to New York to see you guys."

"Well, we appreciate it, trust me," Finn said.

"So, Hiram told us he was in New York?" Carole asked.

"Yeah," Finn said.

"LeRoy hasn't mentioned Rachel to us," Burt added.

"I hope you know we never would have done that to you two," Carole said. "If Rachel hadn't wanted to go back to New York, she would have been welcome to stay at our house."

"She has been doing better lately," Finn told his parents. "I've seen her more generally happy than she was earlier."

"I'm sure it helps to have you two with her," Burt said. "The love of her life and her best friend."

"Speaking of Rachel," Carole said, looking up. Finn turned around and saw Rachel coming in.

"Hey!" Rachel said.

"Rachel, look at you," Carole said.

Rachel smiled. "I know. You guys will come to New York when she's born, right?"

"Of course," Burt said. "We're going to hold our granddaughter as soon as possible."

"How are things back in Lima?" Kurt asked.

"They're fine," Burt said. "Mr. and Mrs. Schuester should be having their baby any day soon."

"Wow, they'll be great parents," Finn said. Mr. Schue had been like a father to Finn before his mom married Burt.

x

Rachel was nervous to go back to NYADA after her fall. Finn had taken the train with her and given her a hug at the entrance. Rachel nervously walked in when she heard someone call her name.

She smiled and turned to see Katie.

"Hey," Rachel said.

"How are you feeling?" Katie asked.

"I'm doing better," Rachel said.

"That's good," Katie said. "So, are you in the spring showcase?"

"I'm not," Rachel said. She didn't feel like talking about it.

"That's too bad, you're really talented," Katie told Rachel. "You were good with 'O Holy Night' at the winter one. I'm in it and I'm working on my dance routine."

"Wow, I'd like to see it," Rachel said.

Anna walked over to Katie and Rachel. "Rachel, you're back."

"So how's your monologue for the spring showcase coming along?" Katie asked Anna.

"It's coming along well," Anna said.

"I'd like to see that, too," Rachel said.

"I'm surprised you aren't in it," Anna told Rachel. "You were really good in the winter one."

"They don't want a pregnant girl in it," Rachel said. She couldn't believe she'd just said that out loud.

"That's crazy!" Katie said.

"Yeah, they shouldn't leave you out for that reason," Anna added.

Rachel did feel slightly jealous of her friends for getting to be in it. But she knew this semester, she hadn't been at her most committed and had been preoccupied because she had a baby on the way. Still, she wished she could sing in it.

_Chapter 18 preview: Rachel protests NYADA leaving her out of the spring showcase for being pregnant, with some help from Katie, Anna, Kurt and Finn. LeRoy finds out that Hiram has been in contact with Rachel. Finn, Rachel and Kurt get some news from back home. Finchel and Hummelberry moments._


	18. Chapter 18: Second Chances

_Merry Christmas Eve everyone! I know not many people go online on Christmas Eve, but I still wanted to post this chapter as I'm quite proud of it. The information I found about the violation of laws is from the website the girls mention. One of my readers gave it to me, so thank you! I'd provide a link, but FanFiction won't let me :( Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue. Have a great Christmas!_

Chapter 18: Second Chances

"You can hear me?" Hiram asked Rachel on the phone.

Rachel nodded, then remembered her dad couldn't see her. "Yeah." She was feeling very nervous. Hiram was going to tell LeRoy that he'd been seeing and talking to Rachel.

She didn't tell her dad, but Finn was with her, listening in on what was going on. Rachel didn't want to do this without Finn.

Rachel heard some noise over the phone. Then she heard her dad talk. "LeRoy, we need to talk." Thanks to Artie, Hiram had a device on his belt that could cover up his phone and leave it open for Rachel to hear everything.

"What is it?" LeRoy asked.

"I've been thinking," Hiram began. "What we did to Rachel wasn't right."

"What Rachel and Finn did wasn't right, either," LeRoy shot back.

Rachel gulped and grabbed Finn's hand.

"She's our daughter!" Hiram protested. "You and I knew from the time we got together that we wanted to have a child. We have one, and we've turned our backs on her?"

"Rachel is a disappointment!" LeRoy snapped.

Rachel held Finn's hand tighter, feeling close to tears.

"She's the same person she was before she got pregnant!" Hiram said. "Look, we knew she and Finn were sleeping together. We also knew that Finn was always the one she loved. This is always a risk people take when they have sex. We should support her, not turn our backs on her when she needs us most."

"What Rachel did was very irresponsible and damaging to her future," LeRoy said.

"LeRoy, I love Rachel," Hiram said.

"So do I, but I don't love what she did," LeRoy said.

"There's something you should know," Hiram said. Rachel looked at Finn, knowing what was coming. "I've been in contact with Rachel."

"What?!" LeRoy asked. "For how long?"

"I saw her when we had that conference in New York," Hiram told LeRoy. "I went to the NYADA campus and found her. Since then, we've been talking on the phone regularly. About a week ago, she collapsed in dance class. I went to New York to see her. I wasn't really going to a conference there."

"You lied to me about why you went to New York?" LeRoy shouted.

"That's what you're saying, LeRoy?" Hiram asked, sounding equally angry. "Don't you care about whether not our daughter and our granddaughter are okay?"

Rachel felt a few tears falling. Finn put his arm around her.

"So, she's having a girl?" LeRoy asked.

"She is," Hiram said.

"They're both okay," LeRoy said. "Right?"

"Yes, but she misses you!" Hiram lectured. "I would have understood if she never wanted to see or hear from us again, but she always asks me about you. She wants you back in her life. She wants you involved in her daughter's life."

Rachel didn't hear a response from LeRoy.

"I'm giving you an ultimatum," Hiram said firmly. "You can forgive Rachel and be there for her, Finn and their daughter - or we're done."

Rachel gulped when she didn't hear a response. She turned to Finn. "What do you think he'll do?"

Finn shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I hope he forgives us."

"Did you hear the whole thing?" Hiram asked Rachel over the phone.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"I mean what I said," Hiram told Rachel. "If he isn't willing to be there for our daughter when she needs us the most, I made mistake by marrying him."

"Thank you, Dad," Rachel said, holding Finn's hand. "And thank you for being here."

"I love you, Rachel," Hiram said.

"I love you, too," Rachel said. She hung up the phone and collapsed into Finn's arms.

"Whatever happens to Allie, I'll be there for her, no matter what," Finn told Rachel.

"So will I," Rachel said. She gave Finn a quick kiss.

x

"I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do," Rachel said. She, Katie and Anna were sitting in the waiting area near Carmen Tibideaux's office to talk about Rachel being left out of the spring showcase.

"It is the right thing to do," Anna told Rachel. "We found that information online. They can't do this to you."

"Plus we worked with you on a possible piece for the showcase," Katie said. "Rachel, you deserve to be in it."

Carmen came into the waiting room. "You girls can come in my office."

The girls sat in front of Carmen's desk as she looked at them. "How may I help you three?"

"Ms. Tibideaux, what you and the staff have done to Rachel is wrong," Anna said. "Rachel's got an amazing voice. She got the biggest applause out of anyone at the winter showcase. She was the only person who got an encore demanded. She should be able to perform in the spring showcase."

Carmen looked at the three girls. "Rachel, is this how you plan to go through your career, begging people to give the part to you every time you fail?"

Rachel looked at Carmen. "If I didn't get in because I wasn't good enough, that would be one thing. But be honest - I didn't get in because I'm pregnant."

"Cassandra July said it would be bad for NYADA's image if a girl with a noticeable baby bump was featured," Carmen admitted.

Rachel exchanged looks with Katie and Anna. She should have known that Cassandra was behind this. Luckily, her friends took over. "Cassandra's been picking on Rachel all this semester and all last semester!" Anna said.

"Yeah, and the three of us did some research online," Katie said. "We went to the National Women's Law Center website and found out that leaving Rachel out because of her pregnancy would be illegal and a violation of Title IX laws." She handed Carmen the printout they'd found.

"You know that if you appeal, you need to have an audition piece for your appeal," Carmen told Rachel.

"I know," Rachel said. "I have one prepared."

"In an hour, meet me in the ballroom," Carmen said. "You girls may go now."

"There's still conditions," Rachel said as they left the office.

"Rachel, your song sounds amazing," Katie said.

"Thanks guys," Rachel said. "You're really good friends."

"Look, since Katie's in the ballet program, I'm in the acting program and you're in the musical theatre program, there's no direct competition between the three of us," Anna said.

"That's true," Rachel said. "Hey, after my audition, would you guys maybe like to come to my apartment?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Katie said.

An hour later, Carmen met the girls in the ballroom with two other professors. She looked at Rachel when they came in. "We're ready when you are."

Rachel took her place in the center of the stage with Katie and Anna on either side of her.

"Miss Cochran, Miss Pepter, please get off the stage," Carmen said. "Rachel needs to do this herself."

Rachel sighed, but she understood. She hugged her friends before the music began.

_People,  
People who need people,  
Are the luckiest people in the world  
We're children, needing other children  
And yet letting a grown-up pride  
Hide all the need inside  
Acting more like children than children  
Lovers are very special people  
They're the luckiest people in the world  
With one person one very special person  
A feeling deep in your soul  
Says you were half now you're whole  
No more hunger and thirst  
But first be a person who needs people  
People who need people  
Are the luckiest people in the world  
With one person one very special person  
No more hunger and thirst  
But first be a person who needs people  
People who need people  
Are the luckiest people in the world..._

At the end of the song, Rachel looked at Carmen and the other professors. They were looking at each other, but Rachel had a feeling they were impressed.

"You may go now," Carmen said.

Rachel looked at her friends as they left to head for Rachel's apartment. "So, did you ever live on campus?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I did for a semester," Rachel said. "But my roommate was a nightmare. My best friend from high school moved here, so when he came, he and I got an apartment together."

"That's nice," Katie said. "I didn't like my roommate first semester either, but now the two of us room together."

"That's good," Rachel said as the girls got on the train. "And of course my boyfriend moved here this semester, so it's really nice all living together. I love it here in New York."

"Yeah, I definitely like it better here," Anna said. "I grew up in a small town in Michigan and everyone just thought I was a theatre freak there."

"It was the same with me," Rachel said. "Only I'm from Ohio."

The girls rode on the train quietly before it arrived at the apartment. They walked in and saw Finn and Kurt in the living room. "Hey guys," Rachel said. "You remember Katie and Anna from when I was in the hospital, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Finn said. "Nice to see you guys again."

"How was your retry?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, was the song as amazing as when you practiced it for me and Kurt?" Finn added.

"She sounded great!" Katie said.

"Hey Rachel, Finn and I were just talking," Kurt said. "When do you want to have your baby shower?"

"That's not necessary," Rachel said.

"Uh, Rachel, one of the things I looked forward to about this was planning your baby shower," Kurt said. "You're having one."

"It would just be too hard," Rachel said. "I'd want my mom and these guys here if we had it in Lima, and I'd want our Glee friends there if we had it here."

"Speaking of Lima, did you hear that Baby Schuester's due to arrive any day now?" Kurt asked.

"That's great," Rachel said. She turned to Katie and Anna. "That's our Glee club director back home. His first baby is due soon."

"So, we should probably go to Nationals," Finn told Rachel.

"I wanted to go anyway!" Rachel said.

Finn put his arm around Rachel. "Last year, Rachel sang the solo with our show choir and led us to victory."

"Finn, you don't need to brag," Rachel said.

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "But I'm just so proud of you."

_SONG: "People" by Barbra Streisand (performed by Rachel Berry)_

_Chapter 19 preview: Rachel finds out if she can perform in the showcase. Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Quinn travel to LA for Nationals. Other Glee members will be there as well. Will the Wemma baby be making an appearance at Nationals, requiring Finchel to lead the Glee club?_


	19. Chapter 19: The Second Time

_Hey! I hope everyone had a great Christmas! I got three Glee CDs, a Glee calendar and a Glee ornament :) I was sorry I didn't get more reviews on Chapter 18, but I understand not everyone gets to use the computer much at this time of year. I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. To clarify some things, New Directions did NOT lose Sectionals in this story. I know Sectionals happened before the story began - but they didn't lose. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue._

Chapter 19: The Second Time

Finn put his hand on Rachel's baby bump as they sat in the waiting area at Newark Airport. Quinn had come in yesterday and the four of them would be heading for Los Angeles to see New Directions compete for their second national title. Finn knew that Mr. Schue needed to have him and Rachel there in case Miss Pillsbury - now Mrs. Schuester - went into labor and couldn't be there for the New Directions at competition time, and since they'd been captains for three years, Finn and Rachel were the most obvious choices for substitutes. Even though, all eight Class of 2012 graduates would be in Los Angeles for Nationals, as all the colleges but NYADA were done for the year. But Finn was worried that the travel would be hard on Rachel and Allie.

"Finn," Rachel whispered.

Finn looked at Rachel. "What's up, Rach?"

Rachel's eyes filled with fear. "What if people recognize me at Nationals as last year's female lead of the championship winning team and make mean comments about me being pregnant?"

Finn sighed. He should have seen this coming. They'd gotten some weird looks from people in the airport. "Screw them." He didn't know what else to say.

Rachel giggled and gave Finn a kiss.

"Once we get to LA, I'll get to do that with Puck," Quinn said proudly.

"I bet you've really missed him," Finn said.

"So much," Quinn said. "Although he said that next year, he's thinking about going to community college in New Haven so we can live together."

"That would be great," Kurt said. "We'd get to see him more."

Finn liked the idea. Puck had been one of his best friends since they were toddlers. "Are you excited to see Blaine, Kurt?"

"I can't wait!" Kurt said. "And I also can't wait for him to come to New York with us next year."

"That's going to be so much fun," Rachel said. "Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, me and our daughter all living together."

"Have you guys seen Beth lately?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, we see her all the time," Rachel said. "Before you go home for the summer, you should come to New York so you can visit her."

"That would be fun," Quinn said.

The flight attendant announced that the flight to Los Angeles was boarding. Finn was not looking forward to it. He knew it would be hard for Rachel. Burt and Carole had bought them first class seats because they knew it would be too hard for Rachel to fly economy class while pregnant.

The flight from New York to Los Angeles was about six hours. Rachel started complaining about being sore about half an hour into the flight and eventually adjusted her seat so that she could sleep. Finn, Kurt and Quinn agreed that was probably for the best, although Finn felt bad that Rachel was missing out on the special treatment their flight attendants were giving them, constantly bringing them food. Rachel had developed a pretty big appetite since getting pregnant. She went from vegan to vegetarian when she first moved to New York, but her doctors had told her that it was better for her to eat meat so Allie would get some proteins.

Finn and Rachel had gotten a hotel room at the same hotel the New Directions were staying at, but Quinn and Mike were staying at Puck's apartment, while Kurt and Santana were staying at Mercedes's. Finn looked over at Rachel still sleeping on the plane and made up his mind to go straight to the hotel when the plane landed. A hotel bed would be much more comfortable.

Quinn nudged Finn. "You should get Rachel up. The plane's going to land soon."

Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel's forehead. "Wake up, babe."

"Are we there?" Rachel asked, sitting up and kissing Finn on the cheek.

"Almost," Finn said.

"I can't wait to see everyone," Rachel said with a big smile.

It made Finn relieved to see Rachel so relaxed. Rachel seemed to sense Finn's relief. "Finn, don't worry about me so much!"

Finn sighed. "Rach, you're carrying my daughter! You're going to be my wife at Christmas!" The plane landed, and they got their bags and began walking off.

"That reminds me, we need to go wedding dress shopping when we get back to New York," Kurt said.

"Maybe we should wait until after I give birth," Rachel said. "I mean, I won't have the baby bump when I get married, so the dress would probably be a different size."

"You should at least look at styles," Quinn said. "Plus, I want to help pick out the bridesmaid dress. Have you picked out your bridesmaids yet?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, all the girls from glee our senior year, of course, plus Marley because she and I have bonded since she joined, and my friends Katie and Anna from NYADA."

"That's nice," Kurt said. "Finn, you're using the New Directions guys from our senior year too, right?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, plus Jake and Ryder." Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and heard a familiar voice. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Finn turned around and saw Mike. "Hey!" Finn said, high-fiving his friend.

"For some reason I thought I'd see you guys here," Mike said. He eyed Rachel. "How's Baby Finchel?"

"She's doing great," Rachel said, smiling wide.

"That's great," Mike said. "Tina told me she's already bought some gifts for you guys."

"That's so sweet!" Kurt said. "Is Tina going to be in Chicago with you next year?"

"Yeah, she's going to University of Chicago and we're getting an apartment together," Mike said.

"Mr. Schue gave me the setlist, Tina and Marley are the two main leads in the girls group number," Finn said. "Is she excited?"

"She's been practicing with me on the phone!" Mike laughed.

Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Quinn laughed when they saw Santana coming to join them. "What do you know, all the out-of-towners ran into each other at the airport?" Quinn said.

Finn smiled as Rachel hugged Santana. "You'd better be taking good care of Rachel and the baby, Frankenteen," Santana said.

"She's in good hands," Finn said, putting his arm around Rachel. "I know you guys are staying at the various apartments, but how about we catch a cab to the hotel so we can see the New Directions?"

Everyone seemed to think it was a good idea. The group caught a cab to their hotel that was about ten minutes from the airport. As they got out of the taxi, Rachel's phone rang. When Finn heard Rachel say, "Hello Miss Tibideaux" he instantly got nervous, but then he remembered that Rachel had told him to be less worried about her. Rachel looked very happy when she hung up the phone though.

"What was that phone call about?" Kurt asked.

Rachel jumped. "I'm in! I'll be performing at the spring showcase next week!"

Finn picked Rachel up and embraced her as Kurt, Quinn, Santana and Mike congratulated her. Then they heard a familiar voice. "Finally, everyone's here!"

The group turned and saw Mercedes. "Want to go see the New Directions?" Mercedes asked. "They're in the practice room with Mr. Schue and Puck. Miss Pillsbury's in their room, she's going to have the baby any day now."

The group went into the practice room, where Mr. Schuester and Puck were running through a routine with the New Directions. The group got excited when they saw the alumni.

Mr. Schue took Finn aside and whispered to him. "I think you and Rachel will have to lead them at Nationals. Emma's going to go into labor anytime now."

Finn nodded. "Don't worry, Rachel and I will be fine."

x

The next few days in Los Angeles went by, and Mrs. Schuester did not go into labor. The graduates helped with rehearsals and also hung out with each other and with the current New Directions members in between breaks. It was already competition day, and Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Puck, Mike and Mercedes were sitting in the audience, waiting for the event to begin when Finn's cell phone vibrated. Finn turned to Rachel. "Rach, we need to go backstage."

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Mrs. Schuester's water broke. They need to get to the hospital," Finn said. He grabbed Rachel's hand and began running backstage. It was harder for Rachel to run now that she was pregnant, but when they got back, Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury were already gone.

"Thank God you guys are here!" Brittany said.

Rachel smiled at the group. "You guys will be great out there."

Marley looked at Rachel. "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be," Rachel said. "You're really, really talented."

"Thanks, Rachel," Marley said.

"Guys, don't worry, don't think about this being a competition," Rachel told the group. "Just go out there and have fun. Think of it as a practice where you're doing your best."

"Rachel and I believe in you," Finn added.

The announcer announced the New Directions as the girls took the stage for their number.

_New Directions girls: Whoa, whoa_

Tina: Just when you learned the game of life  
All the rules change overnight  
New Directions girls: Whoa, whoa go figure

Tina: It seems so wrong to even try  
But taking a chance never felt so right  
New Directions girls: Whoa, whoa go figure

Marley: You have a dream  
You wanna be  
The center of the story  
Just when you think it's gone  
You find a way to keep it going on

New Directions girls: Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure  
Whoa, whoa

Tina: It's so dangerous to play it safe  
You get what you want by giving it away  
New Directions girls: Whoa, whoa go figure  
Go figure

Tina: Your trying so hard to be someone else  
When all you needed to be was yourself  
New Directions girls: Whoa, whoa go figure  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Marley: Not everything is what it seems  
There's never just one meaning  
When life starts making sense  
The world is upside down again

New Directions girls: Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa, go figure  
Whoa, whoa

Tina: Did you really think your destiny was a one way street  
Marley: You gotta be ready for anything  
Just set your whole life free, yeah

New Directions girls: Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine yeah, yeah  
Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa go figure  
Whoa, whoa go figure

The crowd was on its feet as the girls ran off the stage to hug each other and Rachel. The boys took the stage for their number next.

_Sam: I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race_

_Artie: Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

_Blaine: Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing_

_New Directions boys: So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing_

_Ryder: Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night_

_Jake: Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing_

_New Directions boys: So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_  
_And come on, come into my life_  
_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_  
_But I need that one thing_  
_And you've got that one thing_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_Sam: You've got that one thing_

_Blaine: Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead_

_New Directions: So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind (Blaine: out of my mind)_  
_And come on, come into my life_  
_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_  
_But I need that one thing_  
_Yeah, you've got that one thing_

Rachel didn't like that band, but she had to admit the boys had sounded better on the song than One Direction themselves. Now all that was left was the big group number, a number Rachel had hoped to do when she was in New Directions. The girls joined the boys on stage as the music began.

_New Directions: Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Six hundred minutes,_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Moments so dear._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights_

_In cups of coffee_

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife._

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure_

_A year in the life?_

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_How about love? Measure in love_

_Seasons of love. Seasons of love_

_Marley: Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Six hundred minutes!_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Journeys to plan._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

_Six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure the life_

_Of a woman or a man?_

_Blaine: In truths that she learned,_

_Or in times that he cried._

_In bridges he burned,_

_Or the way that she died._

_New Directions: It's time now to sing out,_

_Tho' the story never ends_

_Let's celebrate_

_Remember a year in the life of friends_

_Remember the love!_

_Remember the love!_

_Seasons of love!_

_Oh you got to got to_

_Remember the love!_

_You know that love is a gift from up above_

_Share love, give love spread love_

_Measure measure your life in love._

When the group left the stage, Rachel knew that they were going to win again. A few hours later, New Directions was presented with the Nationals trophy and Rachel felt so proud of her friends. The group was heading back to the hotel to celebrate when Finn's phone rang again.

"Guys, Mrs. Schuester had her baby!" Finn said.

The group cheered.

"How about we go to the hospital and meet the baby, then celebrate?" Rachel asked the group.

Everyone agreed and got on the bus to the hospital Mr. Schue had told Finn they were at. When they arrived, Mr. Schuester's parents were in the waiting room.

"How are they? How's the baby?" Marley asked.

"All three of them are doing great," Mr. Schuester's dad said. "Will told me he wants Finn and Rachel to meet the baby first. They're in Room 115."

Finn and Rachel walked down the hall to Room 115. Rachel knocked on the door.

"Come in," Miss Pillsbury called.

"Hi," Rachel said as they came in. Finn immediately saw the baby and noticed how little he was. He couldn't believe in a few months, Rachel would be the one in that bed.

"So, they won again?" Mr. Schue asked.

"They won!" Finn said proudly.

"Thanks so much for giving them the pep talk, you two," Mr. Schuester said.

"Oh, it's no problem!" Rachel said. She looked at the baby. "How are you feeling, Mrs. Schue?"

"Call us Will and Emma," Miss Pillsbury said. Finn admitted to himself that even though they'd gotten married, he still thought of them as Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury.

"He's so cute!" Rachel said, looking at the baby."

"Yes he is," Emma said, smiling at Finn and Rachel.

"What's his name?" Finn asked.

Will put his hand on Finn's shoulder. "Jonathan Finnegan Schuester."

Finn felt speechless. "You're giving him my name as the middle name?"

"You know what an impact you had on me, Finn," Will said. "You helped me re-discover my love of teaching and music. You led the Glee club to victory."

Finn gave his former teacher a hug. Then Will looked at Finn. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Do it," Rachel said. She winked at Finn. "You'll need some practice."

Finn sat down on the hospital bed as Emma handed him the baby. Jonathan looked up at Finn.

"He likes you," Rachel said, kissing the top of Finn's head. "You'll be a great dad when our daughter arrives."

_SONGS: "Go Figure" by Everlife (performed by Marley Rose, Tina Cohen-Chang, Brittany Pierce and New Directions girls), "One Thing" by One Direction (performed by Blaine Anderson, Artie Abrams, Sam Evans, Jake Puckerman, Ryder Lynn and New Directions boys) and "Seasons Of Love" from Rent (performed by Blaine Anderson, Marley Rose and New Directions)_

_Chapter 20 preview: LeRoy contacts Rachel - what will happen? Rachel performs in the winter showcase. Some moments for Finchel, Hummelberry, Faberry and Quinn and Beth. Kurt and Quinn decide to plan a surprise baby shower for Rachel._


	20. Chapter 20: Awkward Reunion

_Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the support. It really, really means a lot to me. I hope you're all having a really nice holiday season. I worked pretty hard on this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Please review if you like it and want me to continue. Even if you've never reviewed before, please do so! I love knowing who's reading my work!_

Chapter 20: Awkward Reunion

"Are you sure this dress doesn't make me look fat?" Rachel asked Kurt. It was the night of the spring showcase, and Rachel and Kurt were getting ready at the apartment. Finn was working late tonight, but he'd meet them there to watch Rachel. Quinn was at Shelby's apartment playing with Beth, and the three of them would be meeting up with Kurt and Finn as well.

"Rachel, you look great," Kurt said.

"This dress doesn't totally hide my bump," Rachel said, looking in the mirror. She'd gone shopping with Kurt, Quinn, Katie and Anna a few days to pick out a dress for the showcase. They'd ended up getting this dress from a maternity store. It was white with pink flowers, and Rachel thought it was pretty.

"Rachel, you're more than halfway through your pregnancy," Kurt said. "It's going to be hard to cover it up."

"What if people taunt me at the performance?" Rachel asked.

"Then they should be kicked out," Kurt said. "I think one thing everyone at NYADA has learned this year is not to mess with Rachel Berry."

"That's true!" Rachel said.

It was now mid-June. Blaine, Sam, Artie, Brittany and Tina had graduated from McKinley. Rachel and Finn hadn't gotten to go back for their graduation because Rachel had to prepare for finals, but Kurt got to go back. In the fall, Kurt and Blaine would both be at NYADA. Santana was going to Tisch in the fall, and Brittany was going to City College of New York, so they would be living with Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Rachel and Allie as well. They'd selected a four-bedroom apartment in the same building.

Yale had gotten out for the summer before Nationals, but Quinn had stayed in New York with Rachel, Finn and Kurt for a few weeks. She had spent a lot of time with Beth, and it made Rachel happy to see Quinn forming a relationship with her daughter. Rachel had often visited with Shelby while Quinn visited with Beth, and she was so happy to finally be close to her mom.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked.

Rachel smiled. "I think so."

"You're going to kick some ass," Kurt said.

Rachel smiled as she and Kurt got on the bus to NYADA. When they arrived, Rachel went backstage to hang out with Anna and Katie, and Kurt went to take a seat in the audience. As Rachel sat down with her friends, she felt a kick. It was still so exciting when Allie kicked.

"She just kicked!" Rachel said, turning to her friends.

"I think she's excited for her mom to perform tonight," Anna said.

"I'm going to miss you guys when you go back to your hometowns for the summer," Rachel said. Exams were over, and this was the last event of the school year. Tomorrow, the out of town students would be going home for the summer.

"Yeah, I'll miss both of you two," Katie said. "And New York in general."

"The three of us will have to skype every day," Rachel said.

"I do want to come back to New York at some point this summer," Anna said. "Maybe in the middle of the summer."

"Yeah, so do I," Katie said. "We should come the same week, so all three of us can hang out."

"You can stay at our apartment," Rachel pointed out.

Rachel heard the MC call her name. She hugged her friends before going on stage to perform. She peered into the audience and saw Finn, Kurt, Quinn, Beth, Shelby... and both her dads. She'd continued talking to Hiram, but she hadn't heard from LeRoy. The last time she talked to Hiram a few days ago, she told him that she hadn't heard from LeRoy since she heard her dads' conversation, and Hiram told her that he'd give LeRoy a week to contact Rachel or they really would be done.

Was this how LeRoy wanted to reconnect with Rachel? Just showing up at a public place? A phone call or e-mail would have been better. There would no doubt be awkward moments after the performance. Still, she couldn't stop. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing 'Red' by Taylor Swift," Rachel said. The music began.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Loving him was red_

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_  
_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_  
_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_  
_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Oh, red_  
_Burning red_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_  
_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_  
_But moving on from him is impossible_  
_When I still see it all in my head_  
_Burning red_  
_Loving him was red_

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
_'Cause loving him was red_  
_Yeah, yeah, red_  
_We're burning red_

_And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head_  
_Comes back to me, burning red_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

The crowd was on its feet after the performance. Rachel heard Finn yell out, "That's my girlfriend!" She noticed even her dad was up cheering. Still, she wondered - did Finn know about this? Did Kurt? Did Quinn? Did Shelby? She went backstage to join Katie and Anna.

"My dad's here!" Rachel gasped.

"The one who hasn't been talking to you?" Katie asked.

"That's the one," Rachel said. "Out of all the times he could have chosen to come back into my life, he chose this."

"Couldn't he have chosen a more private moment?" Anna asked.

"I'm thinking the same thing," Rachel said. Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder and saw LeRoy. She didn't know what to say.

"You sounded great up there," LeRoy said. "I was surprised you chose a Taylor Swift song instead of a showtune, but it was still good."

"Thanks," Rachel said. She felt really uncomfortable. Why had her dad left the audience before everyone else had finished performing? Anna and Katie were both performing later, and she wanted to see them.

LeRoy looked at Anna and Katie. "Are you two friends of Rachel's?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, Dad, this is Anna and Katie. They're in some of my general requirements classes."

"Would you like some privacy?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I think we would," LeRoy said.

When the two other girls had left the dressing room and Rachel was alone with her dad, she struggled to find what to say. "Why couldn't you have called me earlier? Dad's been in touch with me for weeks." She was pretty sure he was just reconnecting with her because of Hiram's ultimatum, but she wanted confirmation.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise if I came to see you sing," LeRoy said.

Rachel felt like throwing up, literally. "You kicked me out of your house at a time when I needed you and Dad most of all. You had my phone number, my e-mail address, my apartment address. This hasn't been an easy time, but thanks to Dad, Finn, Kurt, Quinn, Katie, Anna, my mom and my friends from Glee, it hasn't been as hard as it could be. Still, I'm mad at you."

"I still love you, Rachel," LeRoy said.

"You'll need to prove that," Rachel said. "These last few months don't quite feel like it."

"I do want to be part of your daughter's life," LeRoy said. "Even though you're young, she still is my granddaughter."

Rachel began thinking out loud. "You are my dad, and I still love you. I should hate you for what you did to me, but I don't. Like with Dad, it will take time for me to regain my trust for you."

"Thank you for giving me another chance," LeRoy told Rachel before leaving the room.

But Rachel still wasn't so sure. Did her dad really want to reconnect? Or did he just not want to lose his husband?

x

In the audience during intermission, Finn was feeling increasingly worried. He knew LeRoy had gone backstage to see Rachel, and Rachel hadn't come out. He'd been surprised to see LeRoy today.

"Finn, when do you think would be good to have a baby shower for Rachel?" Kurt asked.

Finn didn't know if right now was good to be planning the baby shower. Rachel was probably still in shock by her dad's reappearance. "I'm not sure."

"We should surprise her with it," Kurt said.

"Yeah, she'd love that," Quinn added, holding Beth on her lap. "I'd come to New York." She looked at Beth. "I can't stay away from you!"

Beth smiled and gave Quinn a hug. Quinn was really good with Beth, and Finn was sure they'd made the right choices for godparents.

LeRoy came out from backstage and Finn turned to his girlfriend's father. "How was she?"

"She doesn't seem ready to forgive me," LeRoy said.

"It took her time to forgive me," Hiram told his husband.

"Same with me," Shelby said.

"Rachel's become really fragile lately," Finn said. "This has been kind of hard for her. It takes time to open up to people."

"Finn, thank you for being such a good boyfriend," Shelby told Finn.

"You know I love Rachel," Finn said. He couldn't wait to see her after the show.

x

About an hour later, Rachel came back out from backstage. Finn ran up to his girlfriend and hugged her. "You were the best one in there."

Rachel smiled at Finn. "Well, thank you, Finny."

"You really were, Rachel," Shelby added.

"Thanks, Mom," Rachel said.

"Do you have something for Rachel?" Quinn asked Beth.

Beth nodded, picked up flowers from her seat and handed them to Rachel. "Beth and I picked these out before we came."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Quinn. Thank you, Beth."

Finn felt Rachel holding on to him tighter. He could tell that the re-appearance of LeRoy had been a shock. "Maybe we should get back to the apartment. Rachel needs her sleep, and Allie needs some rest. It was a busy night."

"Of course they do," Shelby said. "We'll see you guys soon."

Rachel turned to her dads. "Thanks for coming."

"We always love seeing our little girl perform," Hiram said.

When Rachel hugged her dads goodbye, Finn noticed that Rachel seemed less comfortable with LeRoy than with Hiram. The group said goodbye to Shelby and Beth as well, and Rachel found Katie and Anna so she could say goodbye to them and meet their parents.

As Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Quinn began leaving, Finn turned to Rachel. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Rachel sighed. "I'll be fine."

"I know you weren't expecting this," Finn said. "Neither was I."

"I want my dads in my life, I want them in Allie's life," Rachel said. "But I'm just so worried that he only came back because of what my other dad told him."

"I understand, Rachel," Quinn said. "When my mom came back, I was worried she only wanted me back in her life because my dad was gone."

"You saw him for the first time tonight, and you weren't expecting it," Kurt said. "You don't have to decide what to do tonight."

"We'll be here for you no matter what," Finn said. He put his hand on Rachel's stomach and felt a kick. Rachel smiled at him, as if telling him she, too, had felt the kick. "I think she's proud of her mommy's performance tonight," Finn said as he kissed Rachel.

_Chapter 21 preview: Rachel tries to rebuild her relationship with her dad. Blaine, Santana and Brittany move to New York, into the new apartment with Finn, Rachel and Kurt. Finchel make plans to get married after Allie's born._


	21. Chapter 21: Baby Shower

_Thanks so much for the reviews. They were all so nice. I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out - actually, I had to cut it down a little. I hope you guys enjoy it and review if you want me to continue. And this is probably my last update of 2012, so have a great New Year!_

Chapter 21: Baby Shower

It was now early July. Rachel couldn't believe how fast time had gone by. She was growing more and more, and the ultrasound photos were clearer. Her due date was in September, but she knew the baby could arrive before the due date. Shelby had told her that Rachel herself had been five weeks early. Rachel, Finn and Kurt had been visiting Shelby and Beth a few times a week. Rachel talked with Hiram a few times a week. She had been talking to LeRoy as well, but things still felt uneasy. A few weeks ago, Finn, Rachel and Kurt had gone to Lima to visit, but they'd stayed with Burt and Carole. Rachel had gone out to lunch with her dads and visited them, but she and LeRoy didn't have their relationship at the same point it was at before her pregnancy. While in Lima, they'd also gotten to go to Blaine, Sam, Artie, Brittany and Tina's graduation parties, and it had been great seeing everyone again.

Finn, Rachel and Kurt had moved into the larger apartment last week. It was a few blocks from the previous one, and just about everything had been unpacked. Tomorrow, Blaine, Brittany and Santana would be moving to New York, and Rachel was looking forward to that. She loved being with Finn and Kurt, but she missed having more people around. Quinn would come out to New York to visit a lot during the school year, and Rachel missed Anna and Katie as well.

Finn came into the living room. "Hey, Rach. How are you doing?"

Rachel smiled. "Hey Finn. I'm doing fine, how are you?"

Finn gave Rachel a hug. "I just can't believe our daughter's going to be here soon."

Rachel leaned against Finn. "I can't wait to meet her."

Finn put his hand on Rachel's baby bump. "Hey, there's something really important we haven't talked much about."

Rachel looked at Finn. "What is it?"

"You still want to get married, right?" Finn asked.

Rachel was surprised Finn was asking that. "Of course I do!"

"Does around Christmas time still sound good to you?" Finn asked.

"Yup," Rachel said. "That way, Allie will be a few months old."

"Would you like to have the wedding here or in Lima?" Finn asked.

"There are more nice places to have it here," Rachel said. "Sometime I'll probably go dress shopping with Kurt. We should go back to Lima before the end of the summer so I can go bridesmaid dress shopping with Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Sugar and Marley. I can go bridesmaid dress shopping with Santana and Brittany here in New York, and then with Anna and Katie when they get back."

"That sounds good," Finn said. "Sometime soon we should go online and find a good venue."

"We should," Rachel said. "I'll need Kurt's help with picking out decorations and flowers."

"And then there is the food issue," Finn said.

"You can pick the menu," Rachel said. "You're better at that."

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel said. She did some thinking. "Just to think, at this time, I was miserable in New York by myself."

"And I was in the army," Finn added.

"I'm so glad we are where we are now," Rachel sighed.

"Me too," Finn said.

x

The next morning, Finn sat in the living room with Kurt. Today was a day they'd been looking forward to for weeks. Blaine, Santana and Brittany were coming to New York. Finn and Kurt knew their flight was getting in early, but they didn't want to wake Rachel up because they knew pregnant women needed their sleep.

Finn heard the door unlock as Kurt jumped out of his seat. "They're here!"

Blaine, Santana and Brittany came into the apartment, all three dragging suitcases. "We got our keys!" Santana said.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, hugging his boyfriend. "Oh my God, Blaine. You're finally here. You're in New York."

"I already like New York so much better than Louisville," Santana said.

Finn smiled at them. "We are glad you guys are here."

"Where's Rachel?" Brittany asked.

"She's still asleep," Finn said. "We would have woken her up, but she and Allie need their rest."

"What do you mean? I'm here!" a voice said.

The group turned to see Rachel coming over. Rachel smiled when she saw their friends. "You guys are here!"

"I've been waiting for this for so long," Kurt said.

"All six of us are now living together in New York," Rachel giggled. The group pulled into a group hug.

x

It was the day of Rachel's baby shower. Kurt still wanted it to be a surprise, and Finn had managed not to say anything to Rachel about it. Kurt had told Finn that today he had made an appointment for Rachel to look at wedding dresses so she'd be out of the house while they were setting up and guests were arriving, and Finn would have to supervise set up for the shower. All the Glee girls were coming into New York for the shower, plus Mrs. Schuester, Anna, Katie and Finn's mom. Looking around the apartment that morning, Finn made sure it was overall in pretty good condition.

Blaine came up to Finn. "Where's Rachel?"

"Still asleep," Finn said.

"I'm seriously impressed that between all of us, no one even let it slip," Blaine said.

"So am I," Finn said. "We'd better stay quiet for when Rachel gets up."

"Finn, just wondering, would you like to go out during the baby shower?" Blaine asked. "Kurt did say we'd probably be pretty bored."

"I do kind of want to be with Rachel while she opens her gifts," Finn said.

"Okay, then I'll stick around too," Blaine said. "I was hoping the guys would come too, but you know travel to New York is expensive."

"That's true," Finn said.

Kurt, Santana and Brittany came into the kitchen. "I heard what you were talking about," Kurt said. "You'd better stop, Rachel's up."

Rachel came into the kitchen. "Good morning guys."

"Rachel, we made an appointment to go look at wedding dresses in an hour," Kurt said. "I kept forgetting to tell you."

Rachel looked surprised. "Kurt, we should wait until after I have my baby. I'll be a different size by the wedding."

"It's good to have your dress picked out in advance," Kurt said. "We can order your usual size and then have adjustments made if possible."

"I wanted to wait," Rachel sighed.

"Rachel, you should go," Finn said, taking his girlfriend's hand. "I'm pretty sure Kurt and Santana and Brittany will help you pick the perfect dress."

"Yeah, and we can help you pick a bridesmaid dress," Brittany added.

"Just not pink again," Santana said.

"I remember you said you didn't like pink last time," Rachel said. "When we get there, I'll see what colors they have."

"So, we'll see the four of you later," Blaine said.

Finn could tell Rachel looked a little uneasy about being pushed out of her own apartment, but she still left with Kurt, Brittany and Santana. Once Finn and Blaine were alone, Finn turned to Blaine. "I think she knows something's up."

"She told Kurt she didn't need a baby shower, we've got to surprise her," Blaine said.

"That's true," Finn said. "I'd better text everyone so they know it's okay to come to the apartment."

"Shelby's bringing the decorations, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah and my mom's bringing the food," Finn said.

"I have a feeling she'll be really surprised," Blaine said.

Finn smiled. "I can't wait to see her reaction. The whole reason she didn't want to have one was she was worried not many people would be able to come."

"You really love Rachel, don't you?" Blaine asked.

Finn smiled. "More than I can say."

"You two are going to be amazing parents," Blaine added.

"Thanks," Finn said. Then he heard the doorbell ring. He walked to the door and saw Carole, Shelby and Beth. "Hi!"

"Finn!" Carole said. "I can't believe I'm here for your girlfriend's baby shower. My little boy's going to have his own little girl."

"Not quite yet, Mom," Finn said, taking the food and bringing it to the table.

"I'm sorry, Finn, I just can't believe you're going to be a father," Carole said.

"Me either," Finn said. He began putting the food on the table as Shelby, Carole and Blaine were hanging up streamers. Finn heard the doorbell ring again and went to answer it. He saw Emma Pillsbury Schuester with Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Sugar and Marley, all holding wrapped presents.

"I'm glad you all could come," Finn said, stacking up the presents as the women walked in.

"We wouldn't miss this!" Mercedes said.

"MOMMY!" Beth shouted, running up to Quinn.

Quinn picked up Beth and hugged her. "Beth! I missed you!"

"Missed you too," Beth said, hugging Rachel tight.

"When do you think Rachel will be back?" Emma asked.

"She's trying on wedding dresses with Kurt, Santana and Brittany," Finn said. "I'm going to text Kurt when they're ready. We're still waiting for her friends from NYADA to get here."

"We pretty much have the apartment ready," Carole said.

"That's good," Finn said. He heard the doorbell ring and opened it when he saw Anna and Katie there.

"We're not late, right?" Anna asked.

"No, Rachel's not even back yet," Finn said. "But there will be enough time for you guys to meet the other bridesmaids in the wedding."  
"That'll be great," Katie said. Finn added their gifts to the pile and sent Kurt a text. "Everyone's here. We're ready when you are."

x

"You've tried on eight dresses, which one do you like?" Kurt asked. He, Santana and Brittany were sitting on the benches as Rachel tried on the various dresses. They'd been at the shop for almost an hour, and Rachel had loved just about every dress.

"I liked all of them," Rachel said. She looked in the mirror at the dress she was wearing. It was a few sizes bigger than it would be at the wedding, but she definitely liked it. It had a strap on one shoulder and a beautiful floral pattern. "This one's probably my favorite though."

"I like that one too," Brittany said.

Rachel looked in the mirror again. She could see Finn liking this dress.

"You guys thought the shade of blue I had in mind for the bridesmaid dresses was fine?" Rachel asked. She'd texted a photo of the dress she had in mind to her other bridesmaids, and they had liked it.

"Yeah, it's better than pink," Santana said.

"Do you two want to try on some bridesmaid dresses?" Rachel asked.

"I got a text from Finn actually, Rachel, we need to get home right away," Kurt said. "Let's just quickly pay for your dress and then get home. We can make an appointment to look at bridesmaid dresses."

"But we're already here!" Rachel protested. "I'm sure whatever Finn needs us for can wait."

"It can't," Kurt said.

Now Rachel was getting worried. What if something had happened to Finn or Blaine? Quickly, she paid for her wedding dress, then got in a cab with Kurt, Santana and Brittany to go back to the apartment. She felt Allie kicking on the way there, and she knew that at least her baby was okay.

Kurt unlocked the apartment door, and Rachel looked in to see pink balloons and streamers hanging from the ceiling. There was a pile of presents on the coffee table, and some food on the dining room table. Then she heard a voice shout "SURPRISE!"

Rachel looked around and saw Finn, Blaine, Carole, Shelby, Beth, Emma, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Sugar, Marley, Anna and Katie walking into the living room. She practically screamed. She turned to Kurt, Santana and Brittany who were standing with her. "We had to throw you a baby shower," Kurt said.

Rachel smiled and hugged her best friend, then went over to hug all her friends who'd come in to town. "I can't believe you're all here!"

"We wouldn't have missed this!" Katie told Rachel.

"I've missed all of you," Rachel said, sitting down.

"Yeah, it's weird, next year, Sugar and I will be the only girls here in the Glee club," Marley said. "Well, Kitty, Nikki and Lily will be there, but Tina and Brittany have graduated."

"I'm just so glad all the original six Glee girls are together today," Tina said.

Rachel felt like crying. "It means so much to me that all you girls came."

"I drove the girls from Lima into New York," Emma said.

"Thanks, Emma," Rachel said. She was still getting used to calling her former counselor Emma instead of Miss Pillsbury. "How's Jon doing?"

"He's great," Emma said. "Will and I thought it would be better to leave him at home, but I have a photo on my phone for you."

Rachel looked at the photo. "He's so cute!"

"Thank you," Emma said.

"Rachel, what are your presents?" Beth asked.

"We'll have to find out," Rachel said.

"You should open them, Rach," Finn said.

Rachel sat on the couch to open her gifts as her friends looked on. Shelby had gotten her a crib and a bunch of diapers, and the note on the crib said that it was a combined gift from Shelby, Beth, Hiram and LeRoy. Burt and Carole had gotten a changing table. Emma had brought a car seat that was from her and Will. Rachel also got a high chair from Kurt and Blaine, a baby blanket from Quinn, a diaper bag from Santana, two bottles from Brittany, bibs from Mercedes, baby food from Tina, booties from Sugar, a photo album from Marley, a baby journal Katie and a stuffed bunny from Anna. Rachel felt relieved that she and Finn would have less shopping to do now. The group played some games and ate the food, and before the girls left, Kurt told Rachel another surprise - he'd made an appointment for all the girls to go try on the bridesmaid dresses tomorrow.

When the girls left, Rachel heard her phone ringing. She looked at it. It was from her dads' house. She turned to Finn. "Want me to help clean up?"

"Rach, your phone is ringing," Finn said. "You can talk on the phone. Besides, there isn't much cleaning to do."

Rachel went into her room and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Rachel," the voice on the other end said. It was LeRoy.

"Hi, Daddy," Rachel said.

"How are you feeling?" LeRoy asked.

"I'm fine," Rachel said. "I was going to call you and Dad anyway. Thanks so much for helping Mom pay for the crib."

"We want our granddaughter to have somewhere nice to sleep," LeRoy said. "Have you and Finn started setting up her room yet?"

"We need to get started on that," Rachel said. She did notice that talking to her dad was slowly becoming less awkward.

"Rachel, I'm sorry for what we did to you at first," LeRoy said. "You're right, you needed us and we turned our backs on you. I guess we were just so surprised."

"Well, at least you don't feel that way now," Rachel said.

"Your dad and I will never forgive ourselves for what we did to you," LeRoy said. "I just hope you know how sorry I am."

Rachel thought for a minute. "Thank you. I do want you guys involved in her life." She knew her dad was sorry, but things would never completely be the same.

_Chapter 22 preview: Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany start setting up the baby room in their apartment. Quinn and Puck come to New York to visit. Rachel and Kurt run into Brody._


	22. Chapter 22: A Few Weeks Away

_Hey guys, happy new year! Here's hoping RIB gives us some good Finchel in 2013! Thanks for the almost 300 reviews I've gotten on this story so far. It makes me feel so special. I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out. Hope you enjoy and let me know if you want me to continue._

Chapter 22: A Few Weeks Away

It was late August, and Finn and Rachel were only a few weeks from becoming parents. Rachel got tired a lot more easily, and seemed to want to spend more time at home. Classes were starting up again in about a month, and Finn was still in shock of how much his life was going to change in the next month. He would begin classes and become a dad.

Finn looked at Rachel, who was sleeping next to him in their bed. Putting his hand on her stomach, he felt that Allie was also asleep. Then Rachel rolled over. "Finn?"

"What is it, baby?" Finn asked.

"We should probably get her room ready soon," Rachel said.

"That would probably be a good idea," Finn said. The things they'd gotten at the baby shower were in Allie's room, but they still needed to get everything set up, and of course, paint the room.

"I can't believe this is all happening so fast," Rachel said.

"Me either," Finn said.

"I'm so worried," Rachel sighed.

Finn took Rachel's hand. "Why?"

"I mean, what if I'm not a good mom?" Rachel asked. "What if she hates me?"

"Rachel, you're her mom," Finn said. "She'll never hate you."

Rachel gave Finn a look. "We're so young."

"Listen, Rach, you are going to be a great mom," Finn said, kissing Rachel on the forehead. Rachel snuggled close to Finn before they got up to start their day. They'd even slept a little late. As they walked into the kitchen, they saw that Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana were already eating breakfast in the kitchen. "Hey guys," Rachel said.

"Hey," Blaine said. "How are you feeling today, Rachel?"

"I'm fine," Rachel said.

"We were actually thinking that today we should get her room set up," Finn said. "I mean, she'll be here in a few weeks and her room isn't ready."

"What color are you thinking you'll paint it?" Brittany asked.

"Pink's so stereotypical for a baby girl's room," Finn said.

"How about purple?" Rachel asked.

"That sounds good," Finn said.

"Do you want to go get the paint?" Kurt asked Rachel. "In your condition, I don't think it's a good idea to put the crib and that stuff together."

"I'm not letting her do strenuous stuff like that," Finn said. "Yeah, Rach, how about you go with Kurt to get the paint?"

Rachel sighed. "I want to be helpful with the furniture."

"I've got that handled," Finn said.

"Yeah, and the three of us can help," Santana said.

Finn smiled to himself. He felt so lucky to have four of their friends there for them in this life-changing time. Classes would be starting up soon for all of them, but they still were there to help.

"Sounds good," Brittany added.

The group had breakfast together before Rachel and Kurt left to get the paint. As Finn began putting the crib together, he kept thinking about how excited he was for his baby girl to arrive.

x

Rachel and Kurt took the train downtown to buy some paint for the bedroom. At this point, it didn't bother Rachel when people looked at her on the train anymore. She had the support of Finn, her mother, her friends... things were even feeling better with LeRoy, and she'd felt better with Hiram for a while now.

Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder on the train. She turned and saw Brody. Brody had been nice to her when she collapsed in dance class, but she still did feel awkward with him. They hadn't interracted much last semester.

"Hey," Rachel managed to say. "Did you have a nice summer?"

"Yeah, how was yours?" Brody asked.

"It was nice, thanks for asking," Rachel said. "How was yours?"

"It was great," Brody said. "I actually got a job as an extra in the chorus of the Broadway production of Phantom of the Opera."

"That's amazing!" Rachel said. Brody was being nice today, and that reminded her that he wasn't a bad person. "I'll have to come see one of your shows."

"I'd like that," Brody said. "So, how's the baby doing?"

"I have a feeling it won't be long," Rachel said.

"We're actually going to buy some paint for her room," Kurt said.

"That's nice," Brody said. "Once she's born, you'll have to find me around campus and show me photos."

"I will," Rachel said.

The train pulled up to a stop. "That's my stop," Brody said. "Tell Finn I said hi and that I'm thinking of you guys."

Rachel smiled. "I will. See you when school starts back up."

When Brody got off the train, Kurt turned to Rachel. "At least he isn't another Jesse."

Rachel laughed. "Too true." She had a feeling Jesse would have given her a really hard time about her pregnancy and cheating. She felt her phone vibrate and opened it to see a text from Quinn. "Puck and I were wondering if we could come visit soon?"

Rachel smiled and typed a reply. "I'd love that! Maybe this weekend?" Quinn and Puck had both already started classes, Quinn at Yale and Puck at the public university in New Haven. They had already moved into their apartment, and Rachel had gone out with Brittany and Santana to visit them a week or so ago.

"Here's our stop," Kurt said as the train pulled into the station. They got off to go get the paint.

x

"We put all the books and toys on the bookcases," Brittany told Finn as she and Santana came into the living room where Finn and Blaine were finishing putting the playpen together. They'd already finished the crib and the changing table.

"That's great," Finn said. "We've just got to wait for Kurt and Rachel to get back with the paint."

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Santana asked.

"Knowing Rachel, she probably got a craving," Finn said. "She's had a lot of those."

"So Allie's probably going to be a big eater," Santana said. "As we all know, Finn eats a lot."

Finn laughed as he heard the door open and saw Rachel and Kurt walk in. "Sorry we took a while," Kurt said. "Rachel wanted to stop at Panera."

"That's what we thought," Santana said.

"We finished all the furniture," Blaine said proudly.

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"Yeah, all we have to do now is paint," Finn said.

"Let's get to that then," Rachel said. The group went into the room and began painting. Finn immediately liked the shade of purple Finn and Rachel had picked up.

"We know crying won't wake us up at night because her room isn't too close to either of your rooms," Rachel said to the other two couples.

Finn wished Rachel wouldn't worry so much. He knew she'd be a great mom.

After the group finished painting, they moved the other things into the room. Finn looked around the room. In a few weeks, his daughter would be sleeping in it.

x

That weekend, Rachel was feeling a little under the weather, but she wanted to still see Puck and Quinn, who were coming in from New Haven. Her back was hurting, and she felt a lot of more movement in her stomach. She thought she might go into labor, but it was a little too early. Right?

Finn came into the room. "How do you feel, Rach?"

Rachel shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

Finn kneeled down next to the bed to kiss Rachel's forehead. "Normal pregnancy stuff?"

Rachel nodded.

"You still want to see Puck and Quinn today, right?" Finn asked.

Rachel smiled. "Of course I do."

"Want me to hang out with you while we wait for them?" Finn asked.

"Could you actually bring me some breakfast?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," Finn said, leaving the room. Rachel lay in her bed, struggling to find a comfortable position. Her back probably hurt more than it ever had before.

In a few minutes, Finn returned with Rachel's breakfast. "Do you think you'll just stay in bed today?"

"I don't know," Rachel said. "I'm just really sore."

"Okay then," Finn said. He sat with Rachel as they began to eat their breakfast. Rachel didn't want to worry Finn in case she wasn't in labor. When Quinn and Puck arrived, Rachel asked Quinn to come into the room alone.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "I just - I think I might be going into labor soon."

"You are, or you think you are?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I'm in a lot of pain," Rachel said. "My back hurts, and she's kicking a lot."

"It could be just pain," Quinn said. "But if it continues, you should see a doctor."

"Okay," Rachel sighed. She got out of bed and went to join Finn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine in the living room.

x

As the group ate pizza and watched a movie together, Finn felt Rachel holding his hand tightly. He knew she was getting nervous about her due date approaching, but she still had a few more weeks. She wasn't going into labor yet. Right?

Finn got up to go get some pop from the kitchen when he heard gasps come from the living room. He heard Rachel scream his name and ran back in.

Finn ran over to Rachel and could tell something wasn't right. She had a terrified look on her face and was squeezing Blaine's hand as Kurt rubbed her back. Puck, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were looking on in surprise.

"What is it, babe?" Finn asked, taking Rachel's hand.

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand. "My water broke."

_I threw in a surprise at the end for you guys ;) Anyway, I bet you can guess that in Chapter 22, Rachel has her baby!_


	23. Chapter 23: Their Perfect Baby

_Here's the chapter I've been excited to write since I started the story. It's my favorite so far and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. By the way, let's see if anyone can guess the significance of Allie's birthday and the time she was born ;) Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review._

Chapter 23: Their Perfect Baby

"Finn, it hurts so much!" Rachel sobbed.

"I can't imagine how much it hurts," Finn said, kissing his girlfriend's forehead and stroking her hair. They were riding in a taxi to the hospital. Rachel was lying across Finn's lap in the back seat of the taxi and Kurt was riding in the front. Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Puck and Quinn were riding in the taxi behind them.

"I got a text from Blaine," Kurt said. "He called our parents, and Rachel's too."

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand. Finn held it as tight as he could. This was it.

The cab pulled up at the hospital. Finn didn't want Rachel walking. He picked up his girlfriend and carried her to the hospital door as Kurt ran ahead to check them in. Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Puck and Quinn ran over.

"It's gonna be okay," Quinn said to Rachel. "Remember, this was me three years ago."

Rachel nodded. Santana ran to get a wheelchair for Rachel.

"Your mom's on her way here," Blaine said to Rachel. "Your dads are getting on the earliest flight they can, and Burt and Carole are taking a train up here from DC."

"Thanks, guys," Finn said. He looked at Rachel, who was now sitting in the chair. He knelt next to her and held her hand.

Kurt came back with the doctor. "We've got to get to the delivery room," the doctor said.

"We'll be in the waiting room," Blaine said.

"You're going to be okay," Brittany said, hugging Rachel.

Finn took the wheelchair and began pushing it to follow the doctor. "Wait!" Rachel wailed.

Finn looked at Rachel. "What is it?"

"I want Kurt with us too," Rachel said.

Finn turned to his brother. "Is that okay?"

"I wouldn't want my best friend to do this without me," Kurt said.

"The rest of us will be in the waiting room," Quinn said.

Finn turned to their friends. "We'll let you know as soon as we're ready for you."

Kurt took over pushing the wheelchair so Finn could hold Rachel's hand as they walked to the delivery room. Finn and Kurt helped Rachel out of the chair and into the hospital gown, then put theirs on and sat on either side of the bed. In a few hours, Finn and Rachel would be parents.

"I want the epidural," Rachel moaned.

Kurt turned to the doctor. "Can she get it?"

"I'll see," the doctor said. She began examining Rachel. "It's probably going to be a few more hours before the baby's born."

Rachel started sobbing. "I want this pain to stop."

Finn kissed Rachel on the cheek. "I know you do."

"If this was anyone else's kid I'd kick his ass for this," Rachel snapped. "But I love you too much to hurt you Finn."

"You can hate me all you want," Finn said.

"I could never hate you," Rachel said, holding her boyfriend's hand with one hand and her best friend's with the other.

"I'm glad you two are here," Rachel said.

"We wouldn't let you go through this without us," Kurt said, hugging Rachel.

Finn nodded in agreement.

x

Shelby and Beth came into the waiting room where Quinn, Puck, Santana, Brittany and Blaine were waiting. Beth perked up at the sight up Puck and Quinn and ran over to hug them.

"How's Rachel doing?" Shelby asked.

"She seemed to be in pain when we got here," Brittany said. "Kurt and Finn are in the delivery room with her."

"No baby yet?" Beth asked.

"No baby yet," Puck said, kissing Beth on the head.

"I hope she's okay," Quinn said. "I remember how much it hurt with me."

"Yeah, you said some pretty nasty things to me that day," Puck said.

Quinn laughed and gave Puck a kiss. "I think I've said enough nice things to you these last few months to make up for that."

"Does everyone in Glee know what's going on?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I texted everyone," Blaine said. "I texted Rachel's friends from NYADA too."

"Plus Mercedes keeps texting me for updates," Santana added.

"Have any of you heard from Rachel's dads or Finn's parents?" Shelby asked.

"All I know is that Burt and Carole are on a train here from DC, and that Rachel's dads are catching the earliest flight they can," Blaine said. "I haven't heard back from them yet."

x

A few hours had passed, but Rachel still wasn't dilated enough to give birth yet. She was in so much pain and she wanted it to stop. She'd tried to hold it in, but she'd been crying so much. Finn and Kurt had been very supportive and done their best to comfort her, and she felt so lucky to have her boyfriend and her best friend with her.

The doctor looked at Rachel. "Rachel, you're at 10 centimeters. On your next contraction, I want you to push."

Rachel gulped. Quinn had warned her that the pushing was hard. She grabbed Finn's hands with one hand and Kurt's with the other.

"You can do this," Kurt said.

"Yeah, we're right here for you," Finn said.

Rachel tried to hold in sobs as she pushed at her next contraction. After the push she started sobbing. "This hurts so much!"

"I'm sorry, Rach," Finn whispered. "It's going to be worth it."

"Push again, Rachel," the doctor said. "You can do this."

Rachel gave another push and then fell backwards. "I can't do this anymore. I'm so tired."

"Yes you can," Kurt said.

"I see the head," the doctor said. "Give us another push, Rachel. Your baby's almost here."

Rachel sat up and gave another push. "Is she out yet?" she whimpered. She didn't think she could do this again.

"Almost," the doctor said. "One more push."

With all her might, Rachel pushed again. Then, she heard a cry.

She gasped. Her daughter was here.

"It's a girl!" the doctor said. She turned to Finn. "Dad, want to cut the chord?"

Finn nodded his head and cut the chord. Rachel smiled when she saw how happy Finn looked. Kurt gave Rachel a big hug. "You did it."

"Thank you both for being here," Rachel said.

Finn came over to Rachel to give her a hug and a kiss. "I'm so proud of you, babe. I can't wait for you to see her after the nurses clean her off. She's beautiful."

Rachel put her arms around Finn and Kurt as she kissed Finn's head. "Thank you for everything these past nine months." Then she turned to Kurt. "You're the best friend ever."

The nurses walked over to Rachel, Finn and Kurt holding a little bundle in a blanket. "Would you like to meet your daughter?" one of them asked.

"I've been waiting," Rachel said.

The nurse handed the bundle to Rachel as Finn and Kurt looked on. Rachel started crying in joy when she looked at the baby in her arms. Allie was perfect. She had Rachel's hair, eyes and face shape and Finn's nose, mouth and freckles.

"She looks just like both of you!" Kurt exclaimed.

Rachel smiled. "Hey, Allie. I'm your mommy." She tilted her head at Finn. "This is your daddy."

As if Allie knew, she looked at Rachel, then at Finn.

"She's so little," Rachel said.

"I know," Finn said. "She's our little girl."

x

By the time Allie was born, Burt and Carole had arrived in from DC and were in the waiting room with Shelby, Beth, Blaine, Puck, Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Rachel's dads' flight wouldn't be getting in until later that day. Rachel didn't want the doctors to tell them when she had the baby, so she sent Kurt to tell them after she and Finn got a few moments with Allie.

The group looked up and saw Kurt. "Well?" Burt asked. "Is my granddaughter here?"

"Alexandra Faith Hudson was born at 6:08 p.m. on August 29, 2013," Kurt announced to the group. "She's 17 inches long and weighs 6 pounds, 9 ounces."

"When do we get to meet her?" Carole asked.

"Yeah, I want to meet my goddaughter," Quinn said.

"You guys can come with me now," Kurt said. "I'm sure Rachel and Finn would like to see you all, too."

The group followed Kurt to Rachel's room.

x

Rachel sat with Finn as she held Allie. She still couldn't believe that they'd done it. Their daughter was with them now. They were a family.

"I'm so happy right now," Rachel said to Finn.

"So am I," Finn said, smiling at his girlfriend and daughter.

Rachel smiled up at Finn. She'd sent Kurt to get the rest of the group so the family could have some time to themselves for a little.

Allie started crying quietly. "I think she wants her daddy to hold her," Rachel said.

"I'd love to," Finn said quietly as he took his daughter. "Hi baby girl."

Rachel smiled as she watched Finn hold Allie. She could already tell Finn was going to be a great dad.

Then she heard a knock at the door. "Come on in!"

Kurt led the group from the waiting room in. "We're all excited to meet her."

Rachel smiled as her family and friends came over to hold her. "How'd you do?" Quinn asked Rachel. "I know how hard it is."

"I'm doing great now," Rachel told her friend. She looked over at Finn, who was still holding Allie. "I think her godmother would like to meet her."

Finn smiled and handed Allie to Quinn. Puck stood behind Quinn as his girlfriend held the baby girl. "She's so beautiful!" Quinn said. "And she looks so much like both of you."

"That's what Kurt said, too," Finn pointed out.

"It's true," Brittany said, looking on.

"She's so cute," Beth added.

Rachel took her little sister's hand. "You're an aunt, Beth! And you haven't even started preschool."

"May I hold my granddaughter?" Carole asked.

Finn looked at his mom. "Of course you can. Everyone will get a turn."

When Finn handed Allie to Carole, Shelby came over to Rachel. "Aren't you glad you don't have to give her up?"

Rachel nodded. "I don't know how you did it, Mom. When I first looked at her, I knew I loved her so much."

Shelby gave Rachel a hug. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. I just can't believe my oldest daughter now has a daughter of her own."

"My dads are coming in later tonight, right?" Rachel asked.

"That's what they said, honey," Burt said, now holding Allie.

"Is it okay if I take photos of her?" Santana asked. "All our friends from Glee are going to want to see them."

"Of course it is," Rachel said. "Even though Kurt and Quinn are her godparents, I want you all to be a big part of her life."

"Well, seeing as Santana, Brittany and I live with her, we will be," Blaine said.

"Yeah, you'll be her uncle, and they'll be her aunts," Finn said.

"And we'll be visiting all the time," Puck said.

After all the adults had held Allie, Beth looked at Rachel. "Rachel, can I hold her?"

"Of course you can," Rachel said. "Mom, could you help her though?"

"Yes," Shelby said. "Beth, you'll have to be careful. She's really little."

Brittany was holding Allie right now. She handed her to Shelby, who helped Beth hold her.

"She's so little," Beth said. "She's so cute!"

"Yes she is," Rachel said, holding Finn's hand.

"You two made a perfect baby," Puck said to Finn.

"I guess it's a Glee club trait," Quinn said.

"Our first grandchild," Burt said.

"Thank you all for being with us today," Rachel said. It meant so much to her that so many people were there on the most important day of her life.

x

About an hour later, Burt and Carole had returned to the hotel, Shelby, Beth, Puck and Quinn had gone back to Shelby's apartment, and Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany went to the apartment. Allie had fallen asleep, and Finn and Rachel were looking at the photos Santana had taken on Finn's phone. They'd both asked Santana to send the photos she'd taken on her phone to their phones. Santana had also sent the photos to the New Directions alumni and the current members who Finn and Rachel were close with.

"I love you so much," Rachel said to Finn. "And I love our little girl."

"I love you too, and I love Allie," Finn said back.

They heard a knock on the door. Finn went to the door, and Rachel looked up to see her dads walk in with him.

"You made it!" Rachel said, looking up.

"We wouldn't miss meeting our granddaughter on her birthday," Hiram said, hugging Rachel.

"She did great," Finn said. He went over to the crib and picked up his daughter. "Wake up, Allie. Your grandpas are here."

Rachel watched as her fathers walked over to Finn and Allie, and when they looked at Allie, she immediately could tell that they loved her. "How could we have been mad at you two for this?" LeRoy asked.

"She's so beautiful, you two," Hiram added.

Finn handed Allie to Hiram and came over to give Rachel a hug. Rachel was sure she'd never been happier.

_Chapter 24 preview: Finn and Rachel take Allie home. Another Glee couple comes to New York to meet her, and Rachel's friends from NYADA visit too. Lots of Finchel fluff!_


	24. Chapter 24: Home

_Wow! Chapter 23 got the most reviews of any chapter I've ever written. Thanks so much! I really enjoyed reading them. You guys are the best readers ever. I love you guys. Several of you noticed that Allie was born on August 29, Lea's birthday. But none of you noticed the significance of the time she was born, 6:08. The episode where Finn first told Rachel he loved her aired on June 8 (6/08)._

_Anyway, I really hope you guys like this chapter. It's one of my favorites :) Don't forget to review :)_

Chapter 24: Home

"Ready to go home?" Finn asked Rachel. The doctors had said that Allie was ready to go home, so the couple had packed their bags while Allie was sleeping. Finn couldn't wait to bring his daughter home.

"I can't wait," Rachel said.

Finn lifted Allie out of the crib and gently carried her as Rachel carried the luggage. He couldn't believe he was a dad or how perfect his daughter was. Rachel leaned over. "You're already a really great dad, Finn."

"You're a great mom," Finn said. They walked out of their room and checked out of the hospital. On the way back to the apartment building, Finn kept looking at his little girl. She was sleeping and wrapped in her bundle, but she was so perfect. It was so hard for Finn and Rachel to believe she really was theirs.

"She'll be sleeping in her crib tonight," Rachel said to Finn.

"I know, it's so exciting!" Finn added. They walked out of the car and into the apartment building. When they got home, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Quinn, Burt, Carole, Hiram, LeRoy, Shelby and Beth were waiting in the living room.

"What are you all doing here?" Finn asked, surprised to see everyone.

"We all wanted to be here to welcome Allie home," Quinn said. "May I hold her?"

Rachel nodded and handed Allie to Quinn. "Of course."

"She's so beautiful!" Quinn said, holding Allie.

"She's so little," Beth said. "She's so cute."

"We ordered pizza for you guys," Puck said.

"Thanks so much," Finn said. He went up to his parents. "Thanks so much for coming to New York."

"You're a dad, Finn," Carole said. "It's hard to believe. I still think of you as my little boy."

"I'll always be your little boy, Mom," Finn said. "I just have a little girl of my own now."

"We're really proud of you, Finn," Burt said. "You and Rachel weren't even together when she got pregnant. But you decided to get back with her, move to New York and get a job so you could support her and the baby. You never left her side, and it's clear that you love Rachel and Allie so much. We have something for you."

Burt reached into his bag and handed Finn an envelope. Finn opened it and saw a check for $1000. He looked at it and shook his head. "We can't take this."

"Finn, take it," Carole said. "I remember from when you were a baby how expensive babies could be. You start school again in two weeks. You guys will need that."

Finn gave his mother and stepfather each a hug. "Thank you so much." He went back over to the other college kids. Right now, Santana was holding Allie. Rachel gave Finn a kiss when she saw him. "They love her."

"They're going to be the best aunts and uncles ever, I know it," Finn said, putting his arm around his girlfriend.

Allie started crying, and Santana handed her to Rachel. "It's okay," Rachel said softly. "Mommy's got you." She turned to Finn. "I think she's hungry."

"How about we take her to her room to feed her?" Finn said. "I mean, she hasn't even been to her room yet."

"That sounds good," Rachel said. She turned to the group. "We'll be right back. We've just got to go feed Allie."

"We'll be here," Blaine said.

Rachel carried Allie into her bedroom as Finn followed. Once they were in the room, Finn turned to Rachel. "This is your room, Allie."

"Yes it is," Rachel said. "After I feed you, we'll show you around a little and then we'll go back to visit with your grandparents and your aunts and uncles."

Finn knelt next to the chair in Allie's room and watched as his girlfriend fed his daughter. "I just can't get over what a good mom you are," Finn thought out loud to Rachel. "I mean, you're a real natural."

"You can hold her after she's done eating," Rachel said to Finn. "Because you're a natural, too."

After Rachel finished feeding Allie, she handed Finn their daughter. With Allie in his arms, Finn tilted his head toward the crib. "That's where you'll sleep, Allie." He tilted his head toward the changing table. "And that's where we'll change your dirty diapers."

"And remember where I was feeding you?" Rachel asked. "That's where we'll be reading to you." She pointed at the shelf. "We're keeping your books and your toys there." Then she pointed at the playpen. "And there's your playpen."

"Mommy and Daddy's room is next door," Finn said. "Then Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine are sleeping across the hall from us, and Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana are sleeping next door to them." He looked in his arms and noticed that Allie had fallen asleep. He then looked at Rachel. "I think she's ready for her nap."

Rachel lowered the bars of the crib as Finn placed Allie gently in there. They both kissed their daughter's head and looked on for a few moments before going back to join their family and friends.

"Where's Allie?" Brittany asked when they got back.

"She's asleep in her room," Rachel said.

"I guess she couldn't wait to sleep in her own crib," Hiram said. "I remember when we first took you home, Rachel."

"I hope I was good," Rachel giggled.

"Oh, you were," LeRoy said. "You were just very impatient to sleep in your own crib."

"How long are you planning to stay in town?" Finn asked his parents and Rachel's dads.

"We'll probably stay a few more days," Hiram said.

"Yeah, so will we," Burt said.

"I wish we could stay longer," Quinn said. "But we'll have to get back to New Haven for school soon."

"You know you can visit as often as you want," Rachel said.

"Yeah, the guest bedroom at our apartment is always an option," Shelby added.

"Thanks so much," Puck said.

x

That evening, Burt and Carole had gone back to the hotel, as had Hiram and LeRoy. Shelby, Beth, Puck and Quinn had gone back to Shelby's apartment and Finn and Rachel were sitting in Allie's bedroom, getting their daughter ready for bed. They'd fed her and changed her diaper, and were just trying to get her to go to sleep. After they'd sung to her, they looked at their sleeping daughter in her crib.

"I've been thinking," Rachel said. "Maybe I should take this semester off."

"No!" Finn said. "Rachel, it's been your dream ever since you were little to be a Broadway star."

"But I want to make sure Allie's well cared for," Rachel said. "I hate the idea of abandoning her to go to school all the time."

"Remember, we worked out our class schedules so someone's always home," Finn said. "Your classes are in the mornings, mine are in the afternoons. Plus, NYADA's letting you take the first three weeks off and submit your assignments via the computer."

"I know," Rachel sighed. "I just want to be the best mom possible."

Finn kissed Rachel. "You are."

x

Rachel walked into the living room to see Finn holding Allie on his lap while watching a football game. "Allie, this is football," Finn told his daughter. "Since Mommy's going to take you to a bunch of Broadway shows, I'm going to take you to a bunch of football games."

Rachel giggled and sat next to her husband and her now one-week-old daughter on the couch. The past week had proven to them that, while they loved being parents, it was hard work. They'd both been up a lot at night. Actually, Rachel was just taking a nap because she'd been up a lot with Allie the previous night.

"Sleep well?" Finn asked his girlfriend.

"Yup," Rachel said. She snuggled next to Finn on the couch. "Is Allie enjoying the football game?"

"I think she is," Finn said. Rachel looked at her daughter, who looked back at her. "Awww! She knows her mommy is here now."

Rachel heard the apartment door open. She turned around and saw Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana walk in with Sam and Mercedes.

"What are you two doing here?" Rachel asked, running up to hug her friends.

"Mercedes's band was invited to perform at a show in New York last night, so we thought we'd drop by," Sam said.

"You should have told us!" Finn said, looking up from the couch. He turned to Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany. "Is that where you four were last night?"

"Yeah," Brittany said. "We would have asked you two to come with us, but we thought you'd want to be home with Allie."

Sam looked over at Finn on the couch with Allie. "Is that her?"

"Yup," Rachel said proudly. She took her daughter out of her boyfriend's arms and carried her over to Sam and Mercedes. "Allie, this is your Aunt Mercedes and Uncle Sam."

"She is so adorable!" Mercedes said. "Can I hold her, Rachel?"

"Of course you can," Rachel said. When Mercedes sat down on the couch, Rachel handed Allie to her friend.

"You're good with babies, Mercedes," Sam said. "One day, you'll be a good mom to our kids."

Mercedes smiled at her boyfriend. "So how do you like LA?" Finn asked Sam.

"I really like it," Sam said. "It's so nice and warm. UCLA's a nice school, but it's a lot bigger than McKinley. I like our apartment, though."

"How was the music of Mercedes's band?" Rachel asked her roommates.

"It was great!" Blaine said. "She's by far the best singer."

"I won't deny that," Sam said.

"You guys should buy our album when it comes out," Mercedes said.

"Oh, we will," Rachel said. "We definitely will."

"Sam, would you like to hold Allie?" Finn asked.

"I'd love to," Sam said.

As Mercedes passed Allie to Sam, Rachel thought about how much she loved having such a close group of friends.

x

"I'll miss having you around all the time when you start school," Rachel said. Even though NYADA was letting her take her classes from the apartment for the first three weeks, Finn would be starting at NYU with everyone else. Santana and Brittany had just started school, and Kurt and Blaine would be starting at NYADA next week. Right now, Rachel and Finn were taking Allie for a walk through Central Park.

"Allie, this is where Mommy and Daddy had their first ever date in New York," Finn said as they walked over Bow Bridge. Rachel smiled to herself, remembering that night.

"Rachel!" Rachel turned and saw Katie and Anna walking towards her. She ran over to hug her friends. "I missed you guys!"

"We missed you too!" Anna said. She seemed to notice the stroller. "Is Allie with you and Finn."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I had her on August 29. Would you guys like to meet her?"

"Of course," Katie said.

Finn pushed the stroller to a bench so Rachel could lift her daughter out. "Allie, this is your Aunt Katie and your Aunt Anna," Rachel said softly.

"You want us to be her aunts?" Katie asked.

"Of course I do," Rachel said. "It meant so much to me that you two were there for me when I fell down in class that day, and that you were my friends even though lots of people at NYADA looked down on me for what happened."

"She's so pretty, Rachel," Anna said. "She looks so much like you and Finn."

"Would you like to hold her?" Rachel asked. "Katie, you can hold her next."

"I'd love to," Anna said as Rachel handed Allie to her.

"So when do you come back to school?" Katie asked.

"I'm doing my lessons from home the first three weeks so I can be with Allie," Rachel said.

"You should come to our new apartment though," Anna said. "And bring Allie with you."

"Oh I will," Rachel said.

"Katie, do you want to hold her now?" Anna asked.

"I'd love to," Katie said.

Rachel moved her daughter from one friend's arms to another. "I think she likes you guys."

"Rachel's an amazing mom," Finn said, putting his arm around his girlfriend.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"It's true!" Finn laughed.

_Chapter 25 preview: I'm still deciding. I may skip ahead a few months to Allie's first Christmas and the Finchel wedding, or I may just do more fluff of Finn, Rachel and Allie. Sorry to leave you hanging!_


	25. Chapter 25: What's Next?

_Hey guys! I decided to make this chapter about Allie's early time in New York. Don't worry, there will be a wedding soon, but I wanted to include some Finchel parenting. Thanks so much for all the reviews, they were great! You guys are so nice! Hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue._

Chapter 25: What's Next?

Rachel sat in the kitchen with Allie in her carrier. She'd gotten up early and had Allie's bottle ready early so she could make a special breakfast for Finn today. Today was a big day - Finn was starting at NYU.

"I think your daddy's going to be surprised," Rachel said to Allie as she set the table. "What about you?"

Allie made a gurgling noise.

"I'll take that as a yes," Rachel said, kissing her daughter's forehead. She couldn't believe Allie was three weeks old. It had been the best three weeks of her and Finn's life, but it had also been challenging. The worst part was being up in the middle of the night, but the best part was when the three of them went for walks together. Rachel had done some assignments for NYADA via the computer, but it was hard.

Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany had been great to live with and helped out when Finn and Rachel let them, but Rachel didn't want to burden her friends too much. All four of them were back in school and had already left this morning. Kurt and Blaine loved NYADA, and Santana and Brittany liked their schools, too. Puck and Quinn were planning to visit soon, and the apartment also got frequent visits from Shelby and Beth.

Rachel looked up as her boyfriend came in. "Hey, honey," Finn said, kissing Rachel and Allie.

"I made you some breakfast," Rachel said.

"You're the best," Finn said. "I'm going to miss you and Allie today."

"We'll miss you, too," Rachel said. "You have a great day, though."

Finn began eating. "I'm kind of nervous."

"That's understandable," Rachel told Finn. "I remember how nervous I was when I first came to New York by myself."

"At least I know I'll have you and Allie to come home to," Finn said to Rachel. "It must have been so lonely those first few weeks."

"It was," Rachel said as they started eating. "So, you think you'll go after breakfast so you can meet some people and find your way around the campus before classes start?"

"If that's okay with you," Finn said. "I just feel bad about leaving you and Allie home alone all day."

"This is important, too," Rachel told her boyfriend. "We'll be here when you get home to hear all about it."

The couple looked over at their daughter who had fallen asleep in her carrier. They finished their breakfast, then Rachel said goodbye to Finn and watched him leave. Since Allie had fallen asleep, she was by herself. She put Allie back in the crib, then cleaned up the kitchen and watched a movie. It felt lonely without Finn and her friends at the apartment. She knew she had another assignment to submit today, but she'd gotten up early and been up a lot last night. She didn't have the energy to do it yet.

Watching the movie, Rachel began thinking that it might be better to take the semester off. Being a mother was a full-time commitment. She didn't want to ever leave Allie alone, and even when her daughter was asleep, she knew she was on call. She knew Finn would be home with Allie in the mornings, but what about when they both had homework to do? Finn had temporarily quit his job, but he'd have to go back eventually. School might not be the best thing for her to be doing right now.

By the time the movie was over, Rachel went to check on Allie. She went into her daughter's room and saw that her eyes were open. "Hi sweetie," Rachel said softly, lifting her daughter out of the crib. "I'm guessing you're ready for lunch."

She carried Allie into the living room to feed her. Finn joked that he was jealous that their daughter got to suck on Rachel's breasts. It felt weird without him here to make that remark. After Rachel finished feeding Allie, she decided to read her daughter a book. She put her daughter in the carrier and then went to pick a book. She felt nervous turning her back momentarily with no one else in the apartment, even though Allie was strapped in. Then she heard soft cries.

Rachel quickly picked a book and went back to her daughter. "It's okay Allie, Mommy's here," she said gently. "Want me to read you a book?"

Allie seemed to pick up that Rachel was reading to her and was quiet as Rachel read the book. Her dads had told her this was one of her favorites as a baby. When she finished reading, the door opened. She turned and saw Blaine and Kurt coming in.

"Finn already left?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, he left early today so he could get acquainted with campus," Rachel said. "Allie and I were just hanging out."

"His first class is starting just about now," Kurt said, looking at the clock.

"I hope it goes okay," Rachel said. Finn was taking five classes, three on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays and two on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"I'm sure he'll do great," Blaine said. "How's Miss Allie doing?"

"She's fine," Rachel said. She looked at her daughter in her arms. "Say hi to Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt."

"Anna and Katie are always asking about you at NYADA, you know," Kurt said.

Rachel smiled to herself. "I really miss them. I should have them over soon."

"Brody even asked how you were doing today," Blaine said.

Rachel thought for a minute. "I'll text him a photo of Allie."

"Have you guys had lunch yet?" Kurt asked.

"We haven't," Rachel said.

"How about you eat with us, that's why we came home," Blaine said.

"I'd love that," Rachel said. "I'll just need to get Allie's bottle ready." She got Allie's bottle ready and then sat down for lunch with Kurt and Blaine. When they finished lunch, she walked them back to the train station, then returned to the apartment. She noticed Allie had fallen asleep when they got back and put her to bed. Rachel was beginning to get tired and wanted to take a nap herself, but she had to get her assignment for NYADA done.

Reluctantly, she turned on her computer and read the assignment. She had to find a song from a Broadway musical to sing. She hadn't been singing as much since Allie was born. But she had to find something. Yawning, she began looking through her music sheets.

x

The first day at NYU went better than Finn had thought it would. Today's classes - Strategies for College Success, English 101 and US History - had been nice enough. Tomorrow he'd be taking his first math and science classes. The other people in his classes had been nice, and he liked the NYU campus. He really did miss his girlfriend and daughter while he was at school. He walked into the apartment and saw Rachel sleeping on the couch. Softly, he nudged his girlfriend. "Rach, I'm home."

Rachel opened her eyes and smiled at Finn. "Finn!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you today!"

"I'm guessing Allie's asleep?" Finn asked.

"She is," Rachel said. "I actually didn't mean to fall asleep, but I'm just so tired. So how was your first day?"

"I had a great day," Finn said. "My classes don't look too bad and I made a few friends."

Rachel yawned again. "I'm so glad."

"Are you okay, Rach?" Finn asked.

"It's like I said, between taking care of Allie and having to do my assignments from home, there's just so much to do," Rachel said. "Since I finished today's assignment and Allie was napping, I figured I'd take a nap."

Finn pulled Rachel on to his lap. "I had a good day at NYU, but I definitely missed spending all day with you and Allie."

"Don't worry, we still have weekends," Rachel reminded Finn. "Finn - maybe I should take this semester off."

"What?" Finn asked. "Rachel, it's been your dream to go to a performing arts school in New York for college since you were a little kid."

"I know, but it's all so much," Rachel said. "I'm thinking this semester maybe I should just focus on Allie."

"Well, I'm not you," Finn said. "But if you think that's what's best..."

"I still need some time to think," Rachel said, snuggling into Finn.

"I could cut back on my course load," Finn said. School had been difficult for him in the past.

"Wait a few weeks, Finn," Rachel said. "You just started."

"When do you think Allie will wake up?" Finn asked.

"Soon," Rachel said.

Finn was about to suggest doing something with Rachel and Allie, but then remembered he had homework. Still, he was so happy to see his daughter when she woke up. "I think someone missed her daddy today," Rachel said, handing Allie to Finn.

"Allie!" Finn said, holding his daughter. Looking at her, he realized how much he'd missed her. He, Rachel and Allie really were a family.

x

"So you had a good first day?" Brittany asked Finn at dinner.

Finn nodded. "I did."

"It's just so amazing, all six of us living in an apartment in New York together," Rachel said.

"If anyone told me our freshman year of high school that Rachel Berry and I would be living together and loving it, I wouldn't have believed them," Santana said.

"Well, it happened!" Rachel said. Finn looked at Rachel, wondering if she really was going to take a semester off. He had a feeling she'd still be happy, since she loved New York and the six of them loving together so much, but he also knew she was very worried about setbacks to her dreams. She hadn't mentioned it to their friends yet, so he wasn't going to bring it up.

After dinner, Finn and Rachel went to get Allie ready for bed. Allie was crying a lot, and despite offering her bottles, pacifiers and cradling her, she wouldn't stop. Finn was getting stressed and he could tell Rachel was too. He tried to think of something else to try and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Let's sing to her."

Rachel looked at Finn. "Sing to her?"

"Yeah, let's try our signature duet and see how it goes," Finn said. He and Rachel put their arms around their daughter as they began to sing.

___Finn: Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind  
Rachel: Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire  
Both: They say that the road ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Rachel: Oh boy, you stand by me  
Both: I'm forever yours...faithfully  
Rachel: Circus life under the big top world  
Both: We all need the clowns to make us smile  
Rachel: Oh, through space and time  
Finn: Through space and time  
Both: Always another show  
Wonderin' where I am, lost without you  
And bein' a part ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Finn: Oh girl, you stand by me!  
Both: I'm forever yours...faithfully  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
Finn: Faithfully  
Both: Oh oh oh oh  
Rachel: Faithfully  
Both: Oh oh oh oh oh  
Rachel: I'm still yours  
Both: Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
Finn: I'm still yours  
Both: Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
I'm still yours  
Faithfully_

By the end of the song, Allie had calmed down. Finn and Rachel kissed her good night, then laid her in the crib. She was asleep in a few minutes. Finn then kissed Rachel and held her hand, looking at the ring on her finger. She was a great mom, and he couldn't wait for her to be his wife.

_Chapter 26 preview: Rachel decides what to do about college this semester. Some people at Finn's college find out he has a child - how will they react? Finchel have a minor conflict. More of Finchel parenting Allie :)_


	26. Chapter 26: Focus On Her

_Thanks so much for the nice reviews on the last chapter! I hope you guys like this one. I promise, the wedding isn't too far off! I'm really happy with how this one turned out and had fun writing it. Hope you enjoy. Please review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 26: Focus On Her

Rachel heard cries over the baby monitor. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:45 in the morning. She'd been up less than three hours ago before she put Allie back to bed. Since Finn had classes today, she decided to turn the monitor off and tiptoe into her daughter's room.

"You okay, Allie?" Rachel whispered. She picked up her daughter and went over to the chair. She didn't want to wake Finn or any of their roommates. Everyone had school. Actually, she herself was due to start back at school next week. But could she do it?

As Rachel fed Allie, she thought about how taking this semester off might be the best choice for her and for Allie. Parenting was hard work. Rachel loved being a mother, but it was more challenging than she'd ever imagined it would be. She'd done some research, and if she took a semester off, the school couldn't prevent her from returning.

It would be true that Finn would be at the apartment with Allie while Rachel was at class, but Finn would have homework to do from his classes. Since Rachel already had a year of school underway, it was only fair to let Finn go to school this semester.

Rachel noticed that Allie was falling asleep. She brought her daughter back to the crib and sat in there until she was sure she was asleep, then went back to her room and went to bed.

x

Rachel woke up at about nine in the morning. Allie was still asleep, and she walked around the apartment. Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana had already left for school.

She turned on her phone and saw a text from Finn. "Allie was up at about 7:30 this morning. I gave her a bottle before I left for school. At the library studying before classes. See you tonight! I love you!"

Rachel sighed as she read her boyfriend's text. Parenting and college were both hard work. It was only the beginning of the school year, and Finn was at the library studying. NYADA had been hard work, but Finn was at a regular academic college.

She knew if she talked to Finn, he'd want her to stick it out at NYADA. She knew that he didn't want her to hold back on her dreams. But now that she had a child, her priorities had changed. She still wanted a Broadway career, but her daughter came first. She turned on the TV and watched until Allie woke up. When Allie woke up, Rachel brought her daughter into the living room to watch with her.

"Awww, what a cute mother-daughter moment!" Rachel turned around. It had been a few hours, and Santana and Brittany were at the apartment for lunch.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said. "How's your day going?"

"It's fine," Brittany said. "I bet you're going to miss being with Allie when you go back to school."

Rachel sighed. "Can I talk to you guys about something?" The three girls had grown close since they started living together.

"If I can hold Allie," Brittany said.

Rachel smiled. "Of course you can." She handed Allie to Brittany.

"What's going on?" Santana asked.

"I really think I should take this semester off," Rachel said. "It's only the beginning of the semester, and Finn has such a heavy workload. He needs the mornings to study and do his homework. That would mean he couldn't give Allie his full attention in the mornings when I'm at class. I want to go back to school, but I think I should use this semester to focus on Allie."

"Do you think they'd take you back?" Santana asked. "I remember when you were pregnant, they didn't want you performing at the showcase."

"I did some research, they'd have to," Rachel said. "It would be like a woman going on maternity leave from her job."

"The rest of us could be home when we don't have classes," Brittany said.

Rachel shook her head. "Allie's not your daughter. I don't want to burden you guys like that. I know you love her, and you're amazing aunts and uncles. But I need to do this."

"It sounds like you want to take this semester off, Rachel," Santana concluded. "You know better than anyone what's best for you."

"You guys are really good friends," Rachel said. "I'm going to call NYADA. I guess I just needed to talk about it, and I knew Finn would try to convince me to stick it out."

"You're a really good mom, Rachel," Brittany said. "And Finn's a really good dad."

Rachel looked at her daughter, then at her friends. "Thanks."

x

Finn sat in his Study Strategies class. The professor was handing back the papers the students had written about where they wanted to be in ten years. Finn had written that he wanted to teach and direct a Glee club, and also that he wanted to see Allie grow and that he and Rachel could give her some siblings.

Finn smiled when he saw an A at the top of the paper. The girl in the desk next to him leaned over. "You have a kid?"

Finn nodded, smiling with pride. "I do."

"Oh my God," the girl said. "We're freshmen in college."

"Mr. Hudson, Miss Francisco, is something going on?" the professor asked.

"Apparently Finnegan has a daughter," the girl announced. The students turned to face Finn.

"So do I," the professor said.

"Yeah, but he just started college," the girl said. "He's not going to go anywhere in life if he has a child this young."

"That is enough!" the professor said. "Not another word out of you."

Finn clenched his fists. He'd hated it when people insulted Allie before she was born, and now that she was born, he resented it even more. He loved his daughter and his girlfriend more than anything else in the world. He barely paid attention in class. He couldn't stand being mocked for one of the two most special things in his life. At the end of class, he tried to make a quick exit, but felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see one of the boys from his class.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about what Dani said," the boy said. "She's on my floor in the dorm, and I can't stand her. She always plays loud music late at night and she talks loud enough on the phone to be heard all the way down the hall. Don't take her seriously."

Finn smiled. "Thanks."

"So you're Finnegan?" the boy asked. "I'm Blake."

"Yeah, well I go by Finn," Finn said.

"Do you live off campus?" Blake asked. "I don't really see you around."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I live in an apartment with my girlfriend and my daughter, and with my brother and some of my friends from high school. We all go to various schools here in New York."

"How old's your daughter?" Blake asked.

"She was born at the end of August," Finn said. "She's perfect. I always miss her when I'm at school."

"Then since you love her so much, it shouldn't matter what Dani says," Blake told Finn.

Finn got out his phone. "Here's a photo of my girlfriend and my daughter."

"Your daughter looks just like both of you!" Blake said. "What's her name?"

"Allie," Finn said. "Well, Alexandra, but we call her Allie."

"I like that name," Blake said. "Well, I'm meeting one of the guys from my dorm to work out, but we should hang out sometime."

Finn smiled. "Yeah, definitely." He was glad to have made a friend at NYU.

x

When Finn arrived home from school, Rachel was sleeping on the couch. He was hoping Kurt, Santana or Brittany would make dinner tonight, because Rachel seemed tired. Then again, he took naps during the day on the weekends, too.

He nudged Rachel. "Hey babe."

Rachel opened her eyes and sat up. "Hey, Finn. How was school?"

Finn sat next to Rachel on the couch. "It was good. One of the girls in one of my classes was a bitch about us having a baby, but then one of the guys in the class was nice to me after class."

"That's good," Rachel said. "It is a good thing to have friends at your school."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I know you have Katie and Anna at NYADA, and of course Kurt and Blaine too. Are you excited to go back to NYADA?"

Rachel looked down. "Finn, I'm taking this semester off. I called the school today, and they understood. They told me I could come back for spring semester."

Finn couldn't believe Rachel had made such a big decision without him. "Rach, why didn't you ask me what I thought about this?"

Rachel looked at Finn. "I knew you'd try to talk me into sticking it out. You forced me on that train when I wanted to wait for you so I didn't have to be alone in New York!"

Finn hated it when Rachel brought that up. "So you think I'm still the same idiot I was back then?"

"You're not an idiot!" Rachel said. "You never were. But college isn't what's right for me now. I need to focus on our daughter."

"I would have been home in the mornings when you were at classes," Finn said.

"All week you've been going to the library in the mornings to study before classes," Rachel said. "I understand that you have a heavy workload. You need that time to study, and if you were studying then, we wouldn't have someone to fully focus on Allie. With me taking a semester off, I won't have distractions."

Listening to Rachel, Finn began to understand. "I guess you're right."

"Aren't I usually right?" Rachel asked.

"You usually are," Finn said. "I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"It's okay," Rachel said. "We're both new at being parents, and it's had its challenges, but you're doing a great job."

"So are you," Finn said, pulling his girlfriend in for a hug. "So are you."

_Chapter 27 preview: What will happen when Finn and Rachel think Allie is getting sick? Rachel deals with the effects of taking a semester off. Some familiar faces also come to visit._


	27. Chapter 27: A First For Everything

_Wow! I can't believe I've now gotten over 400 reviews. I've never gotten that many reviews on a single story. My goal for this story was to get the most reviews I've ever gotten on a single story, and I'm not finished and I've already achieved that goal by a wide margin! Thank you so much! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review if I should keep going._

Chapter 27: A First For Everything

"Relax, Rachel, it's going to be okay," Finn said.

"It's just the first time I've left her alone since she was born," Rachel said, pacing nervously around the apartment. This was the first time since Allie was born that she would be going out without Allie. Anna and Katie had invited her to go to a Broadway show with them. She'd been hesitant at first, but she really missed her friends and wanted to go out with them. Kurt and Blaine had a date tonight, as did Brittany and Santana, so Finn and Allie would be home alone.

"You trust me, right?" Finn asked.

Rachel kissed her boyfriend. "Of course I do."

They heard the doorbell ring and opened it to see Katie and Anna. Rachel gave both her friends a big hug. She'd really missed seeing them every day.

"NYADA misses you, Rachel," Anna said.

"I've missed you both, so much," Rachel said.

"Are you excited to go see Wicked?" Katie asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "So excited!"

"I have a funny story about Rachel and Wicked," Finn said with a smirk.

Rachel laughed. "Finn, don't!" She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh, this should be good!" Anna said. "Tell us."

"Our junior year of high school, Nationals for the show choir were here in New York," Finn said. "Rachel and Kurt decided to break into the Gershwin Theatre. A security guard found them and they said they were extras being fitted for their costumes. But he saw right through that. He did tell them that they could sing on the stage for fifteen minutes so they did."

"That's definitely something Rachel and Kurt would do!" Katie said. "Are you ready to go, Rachel?"

"I'm just going to check on Allie before we go," Rachel said. She went into Allie's bedroom and saw Allie sleeping in her crib. She gently leaned into the crib and kissed her daughter's cheek. "I love you. Be a good girl for Daddy tonight." She left the bedroom and gave Finn a quick hug before going to join her friends.

x

Being in the apartment alone was different for Finn. He was used to having a lot of people in there at a time. With the two other couples who lived with them on dates and Rachel out with Katie and Anna, it was just Finn and Allie in the apartment.

Finn had felt like Rachel needed to get out. Ever since Allie was born, she had spent just about all her time at the apartment. He also wanted some alone time with his daughter, but she was asleep now. Finn turned on the TV to watch a football game, but then he heard Allie crying. He went into his daughter's room and picked her up. "It's okay, Allie. I'm here."

Allie continued crying. Finn placed her gently in the crib. "I'm going to go get your bottle. I'll be right back."

He went to go get Allie's bottle and then went back into the room where she was still crying. "I have your bottle, honey."

Allie sucked on the bottle, but Finn felt his daughter trembling. He got out another blanket and wrapped her up. This year had been cooler than usual, and they couldn't afford heating in their apartment yet.

"I bet you miss Mommy," Finn said. "But don't worry, she'll be home soon. She went to see a show with Aunt Katie and Aunt Anna."

Finn put his hand on his daughter's forehead and noticed that it felt a little hot. He began to get worried. Was she getting sick? Of all days he had to be alone, it was today. He knew that babies were especially fragile. Now he was really worried. He loved his daughter. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Allie seemed to calm down as she sucked on the bottle. Finn tried to hold in his worries, but he sent Rachel a text to come straight home after the show. He then texted his mom, asking her to call him. When Allie finished the bottle, she wasn't crying anymore, but Finn was still worried.

He heard his phone ringing and picked it up. Actually, he held it to his ear with his shoulder so he could still hold Allie with both arms. "Hello?"

"Finn, I got your text, is everything okay?" Carole asked.

"Mom, I think Allie might be sick," Finn said.

"What? Why?" Carole asked.

"Her forehead's hot, she was trembling and she was crying a lot earlier tonight," Finn said. "Mom, I'm so worried. She's only two months old!"

"I know how much you love your daughter, but she's probably fine," Carole said. "If you really are worried, maybe you should take her to the doctor in the morning."

"She's a baby, she's so fragile," Finn said.

"Have you talked to Rachel about this?" Carole asked.

"Rachel's at a Broadway show tonight with Anna and Katie," Finn said. "Kurt went out with Blaine on a date, and Santana and Brittany went out on a date, too, so I'm home alone with Allie."

"Maybe you think it's worse than it is because it's the first time you and Allie have been home alone," Carole said. "Although Burt and I are planning on coming to visit in a few weeks."

"Thanksgiving is a month away, and we're all coming home for that," Finn said.

"Are you sure, Finn?" Carole asked. "Burt and I thought it would be nice to be in New York for Thanksgiving."

"We really want to see all our friends," Finn said. "I know the wedding's right before Christmas, but since Christmas is a family-oriented holiday, I don't think we'll get to see our friends much except at the wedding."

"I understand," Carole said. "But we miss our sons and our granddaughter."

"I miss you too," Finn said. "Thanks for talking to me, Mom."

"I love you, Finn," Carole said.

"I love you too," Finn said, hanging up the phone. He put his hand on Allie's forehead, noticing it was a little hot still. Then, Kurt and Blaine walked in.

"Hey," Finn said. "Did you have a nice date night?"

"Yeah, we went out to dinner and then we went for a walk in Central Park," Blaine said. "You know, we're willing to babysit if you and Rachel want to go out."

"I think Allie's sick," Finn said.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, her forehead's hot and she sounded like she was coughing earlier," Finn said, cradling his daughter.

"You should take her to a doctor," Kurt said. "Babies are so fragile."

"That's what everyone's saying," Finn said. He looked at his daughter in his arms, trying to reassure himself that she was fine.

x

The curtains went down at the end of Wicked, but Rachel, Anna and Katie were still on their feet. The performance had been absolutely amazing, and Rachel did feel a sense of sadness. As much as she couldn't stand some things about NYADA, she missed getting to sing amazing Broadway songs like she'd heard tonight.

"Wasn't it great?" Katie asked.

"I loved it!" Rachel said.

"Want to come hang out at our apartment for a little?" Anna asked.

Rachel smiled. "I'd love that, I've missed hanging out with you guys." She turned on her phone to text Finn to see if Allie was doing okay. Several times during the performance, she got swept away with wondering about Allie and how she was doing. When she turned on her phone, there was already a text from Finn, telling her to come home right away. Panicked, she looked at Katie and Anna. "Finn says to get home right away." What if something was wrong with Allie?

"I'm sure everything's fine," Anna said. "Want us to take the train home with you?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I'd appreciate that. I hope Allie's okay... she's only a baby."

"I'm sure she's fine," Katie said, putting her arm around Rachel. The three girls rode the train to the apartment in almost complete silence. Rachel quickly said goodbye to her friends and rushed into her apartment, where Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana were waiting in the living room.

"Where's Allie?" Rachel asked, immediately noticing her daughter's absence.

"She's in bed," Brittany said.

"I think she might be sick," Finn said.

Rachel collapsed on the couch. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have gone out this evening."

"Rach, it isn't your fault," Finn said, taking his girlfriend's hands. "We'll take her to the doctor first thing in the morning."

"I'm going to go see her," Rachel said. She ran ahead and into her daughter's room. "I'm sorry, Allie. Mommy's right here." She leaned into the crib, where her daughter was sleeping peacefully.

"She'll be okay, right?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded, trying to reassure her boyfriend. "Of course she will. Finn, I'd like to sleep in here tonight."

"So would I," Finn said. They went into their room to get their blankets and pillows and put them on the floor of their daughter's room and fell asleep.

x

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked nervously. She, Finn and Allie were at the doctor's office, and the doctor had just finished examining Allie. The whole time, Rachel had been squeezing Finn's hand. She couldn't bear the thought of anything bad happening to her precious little girl.

"Don't worry, you two, your daughter's just got a very mild flu," the doctor said. "If one of you had it, you'd probably barely be able to notice, but it seems like a big deal because she's so little."

"She'll be fine, right?" Finn asked.

"Of course," the doctor said. "I'm giving you some medicine to put in with her bottles and then if she takes it, she should be all better in a few days."

Rachel sighed with relief. "Thank you so much!"

The doctor handed Allie to Finn. Allie smiled at her parents. "She wants her mommy and daddy to know she's okay," the doctor said.

Finn and Rachel picked up the prescription at the pharmacy on the way home, both relieved that their daughter was fine. "I guess there's a first for everything," Finn said to Rachel. "She just had her first non-scheduled doctor visit."

"I wonder if that's one of the firsts we should mark in the baby book your mom gave us," Rachel said. She took one of the handles of the stroller so she and Finn could both push it. When they got back to the apartment, they decided to give Allie her medicine right away, hoping she'd feel better.

"We survived our first health problem," Finn said to Rachel as they put Allie to bed.

"Yes we did," Rachel said.

x

The doctors were right, and within a few days, Allie was back to normal. That was a relief to Rachel, since she spent most of her time with Allie while Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany were at school. She definitely felt strange not being in school this semester. Most people her age were in school and she was sure there were people who looked down on her for taking a semester off. But she wanted to spend time with her daughter.

Rachel heard the doorbell ring. She wondered who it was, since her roommates were all at school. When she looked through the peephole, she felt excited when she saw who was on the other end and opened the door.

"Hey!" Rachel said, hugging Puck and Quinn.

"Santana and Brittany called me to say Allie was sick earlier this week," Quinn said. "How's she doing?"

"She's better now," Rachel said. "She's actually napping."

"Quinn's class was cancelled today, and I'm done for the day, so we thought we'd come visit," Puck said. "We brought something for Allie."

"Oh, that's great!" Rachel said. "You can give it to her when she wakes up. I'm sure everyone else will be home soon."

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, she's fine," Rachel said. "Finn and I were pretty worried about her, but the doctor said it was nothing to get too upset about."

"The thing we got was like made for Rachel Berry's daughter," Puck said.

"Well then I can't wait to see it," Rachel said. "Though I bet Finn would like to see it, too, so maybe wait for him to get home." Just then, Rachel heard some noises from Allie's room. "I'll be right back." She went to get her daughter and then went to join Puck and Quinn.

"She's gotten so big since we last saw her!" Puck said.

"I know," Rachel said.

"Have you guys seen Beth lately?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, she and my mom come over all the time," Rachel said. "Beth really loves Allie. She's great with her."

"Awww!" Quinn said. "That's so sweet."

Rachel smiled as she heard the door open. She turned and saw Finn. Finn looked surprised when he saw Puck and Quinn. "What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to bring a late get well gift for Allie," Puck said.

"That's nice," Finn said, smiling.

"Now that Finn's home, we should give it to her," Puck said. Since Rachel was holding Allie, he handed the package to Finn. Finn opened it and smiled when he saw what was in it.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

Finn held up a pink onesie with gold stars.

"We thought that was perfect for Allie, since Rachel loves gold stars and the color pink," Quinn said.

"Well, Quinn did," Puck admitted. "I was just there with her when she got it."

"I love it," Rachel said. "And I'm sure Allie will, too."

_Chapter 28 preview: Haven't entirely decided yet :) I'm thinking that Finn and Rachel will take Allie home for Thanksgiving in Lima, and all the New Directions members (past and present) will get to see her. I do have a few other ideas though. So stay tuned!_


	28. Chapter 28: Playoffs and Halloween

_Hey guys! I know that this chapter is different from the original plans, but I promise, the next one will be the Thanksgiving one! These were just some ideas that came to me that I thought would be nice to use in the story. Even though it's not what I originally planned, I hope you enjoy it and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 28: Playoffs and Halloween

Being a dad and being a full time student was harder than Finn had thought it would be, but this semester had been the best time period of his life so far. College classes were more interesting than high school ones, and he liked the people at NYU a lot. Living in an apartment with Rachel, Allie, Kurt, Blaine Brittany and Santana had been a nice experience, too. When Allie was napping, a lot of time was spent planning Finn and Rachel's wedding. Finn couldn't believe that this December, Rachel would really be his wife.

Still, he felt bad that he hadn't been able to devote as much to his daughter as he should during the past week. He had midterms, and had been spending long days at school studying. He'd just finished his last midterm, and it had been a difficult one. He just wanted to get home to Rachel and Allie.

"Finn!" Finn turned and saw Blake coming up to him.

"Oh hey," Finn said. "How were your midterms?"

"They were midterms," Blake said. "How were yours?"

"Like you said, they were midterms," Finn said. "Hey, I was going to ask you, my girlfriend from high school is coming in to town next week, and she got four tickets to see the Mets in the playoffs. I haven't met Rachel yet, so I was wondering if you and Rachel would like to come with us."

Finn stopped to think. "That sounds like fun." It did sound like fun. But if he and Rachel went to the game, it would be the first time Allie would be home alone without either of them.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked. "Something sounded a little off."

"It's just - Rachel and I have never left Allie home without either of us before," Finn thought out loud. "But she is almost two months old, and we live with my brother and his boyfriend and two of our other friends. I trust them to watch her, so I'll need to talk to Rachel."

"I understand, man," Blake told Finn. "I remember you told me Rachel was nervous about being away from Allie when she went to that Broadway show with her friends a few weeks ago."

"Yeah," Finn said. "I'll talk to her when I get home."

"Where does your girlfriend go to school?" Finn asked.

"She goes to Penn," Blake said. "She isn't too far away, but I really miss her."

"I know what that's like," Finn said. "I really missed Rachel first semester last year before I moved to New York."

"Are you two getting excited for the wedding?" Blake asked.

"So excited," Finn said. The wedding would be in Lima to make it easier for their high school friends to come, but they'd invited some of their college friends too. "You're coming, right?"

"Yeah, of course I am," Blake said. "I talked to some of our other friends, and we're thinking we might all go together."

"I'd like that," Finn said. "I should probably go home now. I'll ask Rachel if she'd like to come with you and me."

"And Chloe," Blake added.

"And Chloe," Finn said, saying goodbye to his friend.

x

Finn walked into the apartment, where Allie was in her playpen and Rachel was working on a sewing project.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked, kissing the top of his girlfriend and daughter's heads.

"Halloween's coming up, so I'm making Allie a costume," Rachel said, smiling.

Finn smiled back, looking at the orange fabric. "I'm guessing you're having her be a pumpkin?"

Rachel nodded. "I thought that would be cute."

"It will," Finn said. "So, do you want to take her trick-or-treating around the apartment building?"

"Yeah," Rachel said. "Of course, I have a feeling we'll eat the candy."

"That's true," Finn said. "Hey Rach, I was talking to Blake at school today, and he got tickets to a Mets playoff game. He was wondering if you and I would like to go with him and his girlfriend."

"What would happen to Allie?" Rachel asked. Finn saw how worried Rachel looked.

"I'm sure Kurt and Blaine and Brittany and Santana would be willing to watch her," Finn said.

"It's just - the last time I left her home without me, she came down with a fever," Rachel said.

Finn took Rachel's hand. She always blamed herself for things. "That had nothing to do with you."

"I'm not sure if I want to leave her without me," Rachel said.

Finn sighed. He knew that leaving Allie in the care of others was easier for him than it was for Rachel because he left the apartment every day when he went to school. "Rach, I know it's hard for you. But our roommates are really good with her. I'm sure they'll take great care of her."

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand. "I love her so much."

"So do I," Finn said. "But we have to remember, in a few years she'll be going to preschool. We can't be with her every minute of every day."

Rachel gave Finn a hug. "I know."

"So you'll go?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to meet Blake anyway," Rachel said.

Finn smiled and gave Rachel a kiss. He knew they could trust their roommates to watch their daughter when they were out. He then looked in Allie's playpen and picked her up. Allie smiled when she saw Finn.

"She missed her daddy," Rachel said.

Finn began cradling his daughter. "I've missed her, too. I'm sorry I haven't been here much this week."

"I know midterms are hard," Rachel said. "At least you're here now."

"That's right," Finn said.

x

"She should be in bed by about 7:30," Rachel told Kurt and Blaine. She and Finn were going to meet Blake and Chloe in the lobby at six to go to the game. Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana would all be home tonight with Allie. "She usually sleeps for about four to six hours at a time."

"When should we have her bottles ready?" Brittany asked.

"I got them ready," Rachel said. "When she seems hungry, just heat them up. And I'll apologize right now, her diapers smell really bad."

"You're really prepared," Blaine said.

Finn smiled with pride. "She's a great mom." He gave Rachel a quick kiss. "You ready to go?"

"I guess so," Rachel said. She smiled and handed Allie to Kurt. "Mommy and Daddy love you. Be good for Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Aunt Santana and Aunt Brittany."

Finn and Rachel both quickly kissed their daughter before going downstairs to meet up with Blake and Chloe. Finn introduced Rachel to Blake, and Blake introduced both of them to Chloe. They then got on the train to the baseball stadium.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Rachel whispered to Finn.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked, turning around.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"Are you worried about your daughter?" Chloe asked. "Blake told me you two have a daughter. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is," Rachel said. "Yeah, this is just the first time she's been without one of her parents."

"I can understand why you'd be nervous," Chloe said. "Actually... my older cousin had a baby when we were in high school. It was really hard on her when she left her baby without her for the first time."

"I remember when that happened," Blake said. "Her cousin's boyfriend left her after she got pregnant. After a year, she had to give the baby up for adoption."

"Yeah," Chloe said. "It's really good that you two have stuck together."

"I'm not leaving her," Finn said. "I don't know if Blake told you, but we're getting married in December."

"Yeah, he was thinking he'd bring me," Chloe said.

"I'd like that," Finn said. He turned to Rachel to see she was looking at her phone. "That was from Santana. They just gave Allie her bottle."

"Do you have a photo of Allie on your phone?" Chloe asked Rachel.

"Yeah, you should see her, she's adorable," Blake told Chloe.

Rachel handed Chloe the phone. "Awww, she's adorable!" Chloe said.

"Doesn't she look just like both of them?" Blake asked.

"Yes!" Chloe said, handing Rachel the phone back.

x

"Did everything go okay?" Rachel asked as she, Finn, Blake and Chloe walked back into the apartment. Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany were watching a movie in the living room. Once she got to the game, her anxiety about leaving Allie had calmed down.

"Everything went great, she's sleeping now," Blaine said. "How was the game?"

"They won," Finn said. "Blake and I kept having to explain things to Rachel though."

"Do we warrant introductions?" Kurt asked.

Finn nodded. "Silly me! This is my friend Blake from NYU and his girlfriend Chloe. This is my brother Kurt and our friends Blaine, Santana and Brittany."

"Do we get to meet Allie?" Blake asked.

Rachel thought for a minute. "Well, she is asleep right now, but you guys can come to our room."

"Sounds good," Chloe said, following Finn and Rachel into the bedroom. As if Allie knew visitors were there, she opened her eyes and began looking around when she saw them.

Finn picked Allie up out of the crib. "Hey honey. We missed you. Were you good for your aunts and uncles?"

Rachel smiled as she watched her boyfriend with their daughter. Finn was such a good dad. He then turned to his friend. "Here she is."

"Awww, she's so cute," Blake said. "Hi Allie. I'm Blake. This is Chloe."

Allie looked up at Finn's friend. Rachel was happy that Finn had found a nice friend at NYU.

x

"Is Allie almost ready?" Kurt called from the living room.

"Almost," Rachel called from the bedroom. She was getting Allie dressed in the Halloween costume she'd made, while Finn, Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine were all waiting in the living room. The six of them would then take Allie trick-or-treating around New York.

Rachel carried her daughter into the living room. "It's her first Halloween," Finn said as he kissed Rachel.

"It's so exciting," Rachel said. "All these small things are so exciting."

"I know, right?" Finn said.

"Let's go trick-or-treating!" Brittany said.

The group left the apartment and went walking through the streets. New York was all decked out for Halloween, and there were kids from all over the city going to various stores. People passing out candy kept commenting on how cute Allie was.

Allie got tired after about an hour, so the group brought her home and put her to bed, but still, Rachel was thrilled that her daughter had gone trick-or-treating for the first time. Her mom hadn't gotten to see her milestones, but she was getting to see her daughter's. She was so glad they hadn't given Allie up.

_Chapter 29: Thanksgiving arrives and the New Yorkers return to Lima. The past and present members of New Directions meet Allie. Moments for the Berry and Hudson-Hummel families._


	29. Chapter 29: Thanksgiving

_Thanks so much for all your support of this story! Every single review has meant so much to me. I'm going to be honest, I'm beginning to get worried about my next story because I don't know if it's going to be as well-received. Luckily, this isn't done yet though. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to keep going :)_

Chapter 29: Thanksgiving

"Are you disappointed we won't be in New York for Allie's first Thanksgiving?" Finn asked as they finished putting their bags together before heading for the airport. "I know you were probably hoping to take her to the Macy's parade."

"Well, all the people might be too overwhelming for her," Rachel said. "Plus, it will be nice for our parents to see her, and for our friends back home to meet her."

"Yeah, I got a text from Ryder," Finn said. "He and Marley are the captains of New Directions now."

"We all knew they would be!" Rachel said. "They remind me so much of us when we were first starting off."

"Yeah, true," Finn said. "He said he and Marley were hoping all the alumni would come to their rehearsal the day before Thanksgiving and perform a number for the New Directions."

"I'd like that," Rachel said. "It's been too long since we all sang together."

"You and Kurt weren't there last Thanksgiving, and obviously Artie, Blaine, Sam, Brittany and Tina hadn't graduated back, but those of us who went home for Thanksgiving last year put together a mashup that we all sang together and we were thinking we'd all sing that for New Directions this year," Finn said.

Rachel looked at Finn. "I'd like that." She picked her sleeping three-month-old daughter out of the crib. "This is going to be her first flight."

"I'm sure it'll go fine," Finn said. "Want me to drag your bag so you can just carry her?"

"That would be great, thank you," Rachel said. She felt lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend. They went to go join Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany to head for the airport.

"Is Allie okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, she's fine," Finn said. "Rachel gave her a bottle."

The group got on a train to the airport when Allie began crying. Rachel picked up her daughter. "It's okay. Mommy and Daddy are right here." She began cradling Allie. She did notice the people across the aisle on the train giving her weird looks and felt angry. Finn and Allie were the best things in her life and she hated it when people looked down on them for what happened.

The group got off the train and went into the airport. It was already decorated for the holidays. Rachel gave Allie a bottle as they waited for the plane, and she was relieved when Allie fell asleep on the plane. When the plane landed, Rachel was happy to see Burt and Carole waiting for them, along with Brittany's parents.

"We missed you," Carole said, hugging Finn and Kurt. She then looked at Allie in the stroller. "Oh my gosh - she's gotten so much bigger since we last saw her!"

"Mom, we send you photos all the time," Finn said.

"It's not the same as seeing her in person," Burt said.

"And we've never seen her," Brittany's mom said, looking in the stroller. "Although Brittany tells us about her all the time."

"She's beautiful," Brittany's dad added.

"Thank you," Rachel said, smiling. She turned to Burt and Carole. "So, are you taking the four of us home and Brittany's parents taking Santana and Brittany?"

"That's right," Burt said. "Though Blaine's parents and your dads are waiting for you guys at our house."

Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine said goodbye to Santana and Brittany and then got in the Hudson-Hummels' minivan. Allie was being pretty quiet on the way home. When the car began to enter Lima, Rachel looked out the window. "This is the city where Mommy and Daddy met each other, Allie."

"She's a pretty good traveler," Burt said.

"Yeah, she slept the whole plane ride from New York to Cleveland," Blaine said.

"It's so nice to finally have the four of you back," Carole said. "We went to see McKinley's production of Fiddler on the Roof, and it was weird not seeing any of you up there."

"Yeah, Marley told me it was a big success," Rachel said. "I wish we could have gone back to see it."

"We're going to visit the Glee club tomorrow," Kurt said as the car pulled into the Hudson-Hummels' driveway. It was so nice to see their house again.

Finn picked Allie up as they began walking in. "This is Grandma and Grandpa's house, Allie."

As they walked in, Rachel saw a photo of herself, Finn and Allie in the foyer. She walked in the living room, where her dads were waiting.

"Dad! Daddy!" Rachel said, running up to her dads.

"Rachel!" Hiram said. "How do you like being a mom?"

"I love it," Rachel said. Finn walked over with Allie.

"She's beautiful," Hiram said.

"She looks just like both of them did when they were babies," Burt said.

"She does," LeRoy added. It made Rachel so happy to see her fathers happy with her daughter. She knew they were upset at the beginning, but she hoped Allie would never know about what had happened.

"Rachel's a great mom," Kurt told Rachel's dads.

"Hey!" Finn pouted.

"And you're a great dad, Finn," Kurt added.

"Is Allie excited for her parents to get married?" Hiram asked.

"Of course she is," Rachel said. "So are we."

"Are you guys visiting with your Glee friends at all?" LeRoy asked.

"Yeah, we're going tomorrow," Finn said. "Ryder and Marley want us to perform a number for the current New Directions members so we're excited for that."

"Are you bringing Allie to meet them?" Hiram asked.

Rachel nodded. "Of course!"

x

Rachel looked at her daughter wearing the onesie she'd gotten from Puck and Quinn. Today was a day she'd been looking forward to for a while. She was taking her daughter to meet the New Directions, past and present. She was so glad that Ryder and Marley had invited the alumni to come back. It would be the first time they'd all been together in a while.

"Are you and Allie ready to go?" Finn asked.

"Let's go," Rachel said. They headed for one of Rachel's dads' cars and drove to McKinley. As soon as they got there, they heard a familiar voice. "Well, if it isn't Finn and Rachel with their mini-me."

Rachel turned to see Mike and Tina walking toward them. Rachel went over to hug them. "This is Allie. Allie, this is your Aunt Tina and Uncle Mike."

"She's so cute!" Tina said. "Finally, we get to see her in person. The photos you put on Facebook are great, but it's nice to finally see her."

"Are you guys having fun in Chicago?" Finn asked.

"We are!" Mike said. "Actually, Joffrey's having a performance in New York in the spring."

"We'll have to go to it," Finn said as the four of them walked to the choir room, where Puck, Quinn, Artie, Sam and Mercedes were already waiting. Mr. Schue walked up to them. "It's so nice to see you guys."

"It's nice to see you, too," Rachel said. She pointed at her daughter in the stroller.

"She's beautiful!" Mr. Schue said as the graduates walked over. "Actually, Emma's bringing Jon today."

"That would be great," Finn said. "Where are the current members of New Directions?"

"They should be here soon, class isn't quite over yet," Mr. Schue said.

"Look," Quinn said, pointing at Allie's onesie. "She's wearing the onesie we got her!"

"Gold stars," Artie noticed.

"What else would Rachel Berry's daughter wear?" Mercedes asked as Santana and Brittany came in. "It's my Troubletones girls!" Mercedes added.

"It's so nice to be back," Brittany said.

"All we need now is Kurt and Blaine," Sam said.

"I know they're on their way," Rachel said. She loved seeing everyone so excited to see her daughter. Then she felt her phone vibrate. She opened it and saw a text from Marley. "Tell all the alumni to come to the auditorium. We wanted to do a performance for you guys."

When Kurt and Blaine arrived, Rachel told everyone about the text and the group headed to the auditorium. When they were there, Rachel noticed the current New Directions members standing on the stage in jeans and red t-shirts. That brought back memories to their performance of "Don't Stop Believing." She sat down next to Finn and put Allie on her lap as the music began.

_Ryder and Marley: We go together_  
_Like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong_  
_Remembered forever_  
_As shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom_  
_Jake and Lilly: Chang chang changitty chang shoobop_  
_That's the way it should be, wha oooh, yeah_

_Rory and Sugar: We're one of a kind_  
_Like dip dadip dadip doowop da doobee doo_  
_Our names are signed_  
_Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop shebop_  
_Joe and Kitty: Chang chang changitty chang shoobop_  
_We'll always be like one, wa wa wa wah_

_Ryder and Marley: When we go out at night and stars are shinin' bright_  
_Up in the skies above_  
_Or at the high school dance where you can find romance_  
_Maybe it might be love_

_New Directions: Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong_  
_Shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom_  
_Chang chang changitty chang shoobop_  
_Dip dadip dadip doowop da doobee doo_  
_Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop shebop_  
_Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom_

_Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong_  
_Shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom_  
_Chang chang changitty chang shoobop_  
_Dip dadip dadip doowop da doobee doo_  
_Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop shebop_  
_Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom_  
_Wop baba lumop a wap bam boom_

_Ryder and Marley: We're for each other_  
_Like wop baba lumop a wap bam boom_  
_Just like my brother_  
_Is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom_  
_Chang chang changitty chang shoobop_  
_We'll always be together wha oooh, yeah_

_New Directions: We'll always be together_  
_We'll always be together_  
_We'll always be together_

"Welcome home, New Directions alumni!" the current members of New Directions shouted as the graduates applauded. Rachel looked down and saw that Allie was smiling.

"I think Allie enjoyed that," Rachel whispered to Finn.

"She's our daughter, of course she's going to love music," Finn whispered back. The current members of New Directions walked off the stage as Ryder and Marley came up to Finn and Rachel.

"You two are amazing leads!" Rachel said.

"Thanks, Rachel," Marley said. She looked at Allie in Rachel's lap. "She's so adorable."

"Thank you," Rachel said.

"You guys wanted to do a number for us too," Ryder said. "Want to do it now?"

"Could you maybe hold Allie while we perform?" Finn asked Ryder.

"I'd love to," Ryder said. Finn handed Allie to Ryder as the New Directions alumni gathered on stage and the music began.

___Quinn: I'm sitting in a railway station  
Got a ticket for my destination  
Oh oh  
Puck: On a tour of one-night stands  
My suitcase and guitar in hand  
Puck and Quinn: And every stop is neatly planned  
For a poet and a one-man band  
Mike: This wave... (Tina: wave...)  
Mike and Tina: Is stringing us along  
Tina: Along...  
Mike and Tina: Just know you're not alone  
Mike: 'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home  
Santana: Everyday's an endless stream  
Of cigarettes and magazines  
Oh oh  
Brittany and Santana:  
And each town looks the same to me  
The movies and the factories  
And every stranger's face I see  
Reminds me that I long to be  
Finn: The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found  
Finn and Rachel: Just know you're not alone (Rachel: Know you're not alone)  
Finn and Rachel: Cause I'm going to make this place your home  
New Directions Alumni: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Sam: Where my thought's escaping)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes: Where my music's playing)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mercedes: Oh, oh)  
Artie: Where my love lies waiting  
Silently for me...  
Finn and Rachel: Settle down, it'll all be clear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found  
Sam and Mercedes: Just know you're not alone (Mercedes: Know you're not alone)  
New Directions Alumni: 'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home  
Santana: Oh oh oh oh! (Mercedes: Oh oh!)  
New Directions alumni: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Santana: Where my music's playing)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Santana: Aah)  
Kurt and Blaine: I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make,  
Make this place  
Your home!  
New Directions Alumni: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Kurt: Know you're not alone) (Blaine: Where my music's playing)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Blaine: Whoa oh)  
Kurt and Blaine: I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make,  
Make this place our home  
New Directions alumni: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Know you're not alone  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

At the end of the song, most of the alumni had tears in their eyes. It felt so good to all be singing together again. The group gathered in a group hug. "I just realized how much I missed you guys," Rachel thought out loud.

"Let's do another one," Finn said. "The one that started it all."

Rachel knew what Finn was talking about. So did everyone else. They all took their positions and told Brad to start this music.

_Finn: Just a small town girl  
__Livin' in a lonely world  
__She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
__Rachel: Just a city boy  
__Born and raised in south Detroit  
__He took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
__Finn: A singer in a smoky room  
__Rachel: A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
__Finn and Rachel: For a smile they can share the night  
__It goes on and on and on and on  
__New Directions alumni: Strangers waiting  
__Up and down the boulevard  
__Their shadows searching in the night  
__Streetlight people  
__Livin' just to find emotion,  
__Hiding somewhere in the night_

The members of the Class of 2013 went into the stands to lead up the current New Directions members to finish the song with them. As the current members came on stage, Ryder passed Allie to Mr. Schue.

_Marley: Workin' hard to get my fill  
__Everybody wants a thrill  
__Marley and Ryder: Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time  
__Ryder: Some will win  
__Some will lose  
__Some were born to sing the blues  
__New Directions: And now the movie never ends  
__It goes on and on and on and on  
__Finn, Rachel, Ryder and Marley: Strangers waiting  
__Up and down the boulevard  
__Their shadows searching in the night  
__Streetlight people  
__Livin' just to find emotion  
__Hiding somewhere in the night  
__New Directions alumni and current members: Don't stop!  
__Don't stop believin'  
__Hold on to that feelin'  
__Street lights people Yeah!  
__Don't stop beleivin'  
__Hold on to that feelin'  
__Street lights people  
__Don't stop!_

"Wow!" Mr. Schue said. "It was so great to see all of you singing together. And I think Allie enjoyed it too."

"We're all one big family," Blaine said as the now bigger group came into a group hug.

x

Being with the New Directions past and present had been great yesterday, and today, Finn was looking forward to his first Thanksgiving with his daughter. When he woke up, he noticed that Rachel and Allie weren't in the room. He went downstairs, where Rachel and Allie were watching the Thanksgiving Day parade.

"Good morning," Finn said, putting his arms around Rachel.

"Hey," Rachel said, looking at Finn. She handed Allie to Finn. "Look Allie, your daddy's here."

"Are you and Allie enjoying the parade?" Finn asked as he took a seat next to Rachel.

"We are!" Rachel said. "I think next year, we might have to take her to see it."

"That sounds good," Finn said. "Maybe next year, your dads and my parents can come to New York."

"I'd like that," Rachel said. "Just think, next year, we'll be married."

"I know," Finn said, looking at his daughter in his arms. "Where's Kurt?"

"He's helping your mom cook," Rachel said. "My dads are getting here at noon."

Finn began thinking about how last year on Thanksgiving, he'd been without Rachel and it had been sad. This year, he was sitting next to Rachel on the couch in her pajamas as he held their daughter. There was a lot to be thankful for this year.

"What is it?" Rachel asked. She could always tell what Finn was thinking.

"I'm so thankful that we're together and with Allie this year," Finn said as he kissed Rachel on the forehead.

"So am I, you have no idea," Rachel sighed. They continued to watch the parade together until it was time for lunch. This year, there was so much to be thankful for.

_SONGS: "We Go Together" from Grease (performed by New Directions), "Homeward Bound/ Home" by Simon & Garfunkel/ Phillip Phillips (performed by New Directions alumni) and "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey (performed by Ryder Lynn, Marley Rose, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry and New Directions and alumni)_

_Chapter 30 preview: Finn and Rachel get married. Depending on how long it is, I may also include their first Christmas with Allie, or that might get its own chapter :) We'll see how things go._


	30. Chapter 30: Married At Last

_I've been excited to write this chapter! I tried to not make it too similar to the weddings in "The Future" and "Not The End" but I just love a Finchel wedding, so I still had to put this chapter in. Speaking of weddings, I heard there may be some Finchel in the upcoming wedding episode. Anyway, thanks for nearly 500 reviews guys! You're the best. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry to say this story's almost over :( I'll miss it._

Chapter 30: Married At Last

It was hard for Rachel to believe that Allie was almost four months old. But two other big events were happening in December 2013. On the 21st, Finn and Rachel would be getting married, and of course, Allie would be having her first Christmas. Finn and Rachel had decided to postpone their honeymoon until the summer because they didn't want to leave Allie home alone for a few days. Tonight would be the second time that Finn and Rachel were leaving Allie without either of them, and the first time overnight. They were having their bachelor and bachelorette parties tonight and Allie was with Burt and Carole.

After the wedding, Finn, Rachel and Allie would be returning to New York with Kurt for Christmas. Finn wanted to spend Christmas there and have Allie's first Christmas be there, since her first Thanksgiving had been in Lima. Kurt had talked Burt and Carole into coming to New York for Christmas, and Rachel's dads would be coming as well. Shelby and Beth would also come to the apartment for Christmas dinner.

Rachel was setting up for her bachelorette party the night before the wedding. They'd just finished their rehearsal dinner (which for them was really a rehearsal lunch), and now it was time for the parties. Since the girls were all under 21, they were had rented a hotel suite to have the party at. The girls were going to spend the night there for a spa night, karaoke, a movie, ice cream sundaes and swimming in the pool. She was excited to spend time with her bridemaids before the wedding, but she was getting nervous about Allie being without her. She'd been worried when she and Finn had gone out with Blake and Chloe, but Finn had taken her phone away. Since she had her phone now, she sent Carole a quick text: "Is Allie okay?"

Carole texted back. "She's napping right now. Don't worry Rachel. Just have fun with the girls tonight."

"You shouldn't be worried," Kurt said, coming into the room.

"How did you know?" Rachel asked.

"Carole just sent me a text, telling me to tell you not to worry," Kurt said. "Allie will be back in the morning."

"I know, but she's still so little," Rachel sighed. She was a protective mother. She didn't want to be without her daughter, but she and Finn had agreed that bachelor and bachelorette parties weren't the best setting for a baby.

"Did Blaine tell you what he and Puck planned for Finn?" Rachel asked Kurt, trying to take her mind off things. Even though Kurt was the best man, he wanted to be involved with the bachelorette party, so he asked Puck and Blaine to plan the bachelor party.

"They're going to some place with indoor mini-golf, go-kart racing, arcade... stuff like that," Kurt said.

"I think Finn'll like that," Rachel said. "Ready to go meet the girls?"

"I'm ready," Rachel said. "Let's get this party started."

x

Rachel was awoken by a knock on her door. She, Kurt and the girls had been up late last night after watching a movie with popcorn and ice cream sundaes, a dinner at the hotel's restaurant, swimming at the hotel pool, singing karaoke and giving each other facials. She looked around the suite and noticed Kurt and the bridesmaids were nowhere in sight. Wondering where they were, she went to the door and saw Carole with Allie. She smiled wide at the sight of her daughter, not realizing how much she'd missed her. "Allie! Mommy missed you." She looked at her daughter, wearing a little blue dress the same color as the bridesmaids' dresses.

"She was great last night," Carole said.

"I missed her," Rachel sighed.

"I'm sure you did," Carole said. "But she's here now. Where are Kurt and the girls?"

"That's what I'm wondering," Rachel said. "I just can't believe today really is my wedding day. Finn and I almost got married twice - but today, it's happening for real."

"I always knew my son loved you," Carole said to Rachel. "Even when he was with other girls, his face would always light up when he talked about you."

Rachel smiled to herself. "I always have loved Finn, so much." She looked at her daughter in her arms. "Allie loves him, too."

The door to the suite opened, and Kurt walked in wearing his tux, followed by Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Sugar, Marley, Katie and Anna, all wearing the bridesmaid dress with their hair in side ponytails with waves for the wedding.

"You guys are the most beautiful bridesmaids ever," Rachel said. "Honestly, I think you're going to upstage the bride."

"Rachel, other than Brittany and Santana, they all still need to see you in your dress," Kurt said.

"But I just got my daughter back," Rachel protested.

"She'll still be here after you put on the dress," Mercedes said. "Rachel, we need to see you in it."

Rachel handed Allie to Kurt and went to the closet to put on the dress. She called out for help, and Quinn came in to help her with it, as the maid of honor. When Rachel had her dress on, she looked in the mirror. She'd forgotten how beautiful her dress looked on her.

"Wow, Rachel, you look amazing!" Katie said.

"Thanks," Rachel said.

"I'm sure Allie thinks so, too," Anna said.

Rachel tickled her daughter. "Are you excited for Mommy and Daddy's wedding?"

Allie giggled. "I think we should take that as a yes," Tina said.

Since the wedding would be at this hotel, the girls and Kurt were just going to hang out in the suite until it was time for the ceremony. Nervous, Rachel decided to put in a movie to watch with the girls.

Rachel heard another knock on the door and answered it to see her mom and Beth. "Mom!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel, you're such a beautiful bride!" Shelby said.

"Thank you," Rachel said. She turned to Beth. "Are you excited to be the flower girl?"

"Yes!" Beth said. "Allie's a flower girl too, right?"

"Yeah, but you'll be the only one actually carrying flowers," Rachel told Beth.

Beth went over to Allie who was now in Marley's arms. "She's so cute!" Beth said.

"Yes she is," Marley agreed.

After the girls watched the movie for a while, Rachel thought that Finn might like to see Allie before the wedding. Anyway, soon she had to have her hair and makeup done. Kurt decided to take Allie to the suite where Finn and his groomsmen would be waiting. That way Kurt could check on the groomsmen.

x

Halfway across town, Finn was at another hotel with Blaine, Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie, Rory, Blake, Joe, Ryder and Jake. The boys had enjoyed themselves the previous night, but Finn hadn't been able to stop thinking about Rachel and Allie. The groomsmen had already put their suits on, and Finn was in the bathroom getting his on. He adjusted the tie and the collar and ran his comb through his hair one last time, before going to join the groomsmen. This was it. They were about to get the limo to the hotel Rachel and the bridesmaids were at for the wedding.

"How are you doing, man?" Sam asked Finn as he walked to join them.

"I'm so nervous," Finn admitted.

"Why?" Mike asked. "You know how much Rachel wants to marry you."

"I know, but I can't believe the wedding is really here," Finn said. "What if Rachel decides I won't be a good husband or father?"

"Finn, I live with you," Blaine said. "You are an amazing father. You'll be an amazing husband."

"Guys, thanks so much for being my groomsmen," Finn said, quickly giving each of them a hug. "Let's go wait for our limo."

He took a deep breath as he lead the ten guys to the hotel lobby. He gulped a little when the limo pulled up. They were on the way to the other hotel for the wedding.

The hotel was decorated for Christmas, but Finn took a peek in the room the wedding would be in, and there were flowers and streamers that were the wedding colors. The chairs were set up, ready for the guests to arrive. Finn and the groomsmen were led to one of the suites, where Finn began pacing around. The nerves were coming back.

"Finn, maybe you should sit down," Ryder said.

"I can't," Finn said.

"Finn, you should," Blake said. "I don't think pacing will make you feel any better."

Finn heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. He opened the door to see Kurt holding Allie.

"Allie!" Finn exclaimed, taking his daughter out of Kurt's arms.

"Rachel thought you'd like to see Allie," Kurt said.

"Of course I do!" Finn said. As he held his daughter, he felt the nerves slowly going away. Seeing her always made him feel better.

"I can tell Allie's excited for her parents to get married," Blaine said.

"As are all of us," Sam added.

"This wedding's over a year late!" Puck added.

"Well, today it's happening!" Finn said. "I can't wait for Rachel to be my wife."

Then Burt came into the room. "Finn, it's just about time."

Finn looked at the boys. "Let's do this."

They walked quietly to the room where the wedding would be and the guests were already seated. Finn walked to the front of the room to stand with the officiant, since he couldn't see Rachel when she arrived with the bridemaids. He looked around the room, where Burt had joined Carole and Shelby in the front row. Mr. and Mrs. Schuester were sitting behind them with their son. The processional music began and the doors opened. Beth came down the aisle first, tossing flower petals. Then, Sugar wheeled Artie down the aisle as Allie rode on Artie's lap. They were followed by Joe and Brittany, then Jake and Santana, then Rory and Katie, then Blake and Anna, then Ryder and Marley, then Mike and Tina, then Sam and Mercedes, then Puck and Quinn, then Blaine and Kurt. When the entire wedding party had taken their places at the front of the room, Finn saw Rachel walking down the aisle with her dads. She looked perfect.

Rachel and her dads reached the front of the church, and Finn held out his hand to walk Rachel to the podium. He leaned over and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel whispered.

"Everyone please be seated," the officiant said. As the guests sat, Rachel and Finn turned to still see Allie on Artie's lap. It was as if she knew what was happening, she looked at her parents with her eyes wide open.

"We are gathered here today to join Finnegan Christopher Hudson and Rachel Barbra Berry in marriage," the officiant said. It felt so good to hear that. Finn couldn't focus on the other parts of the ceremony, he just kept looking from Rachel to Allie. Today, the three of them would officially be a family.

It was time for the vows, and Finn would go first. "Rachel, from the day we first met I knew you were special. I knew that by being blackmailed into joining Glee, something was meant to come out of it. I had no idea this was what was meant for me. I thought I had the perfect life when I first met you. I was the quarterback and dating the most popular girl in school. But I was a scared, confused person, who was thought to be popular, but really was alone outside of school much of the time. Then I met you, and everything changed. I realized that I was holding so much in, and that I just needed to let myself free. You helped me to do that. You've helped me to accept who I am and like who I am. For the past four years, you've always been there for me, even when I thought I didn't want you to be. I love you so much, and I feel so lucky that you chose me to be your husband and to be the father of our beautiful daughter. I don't know what's up next for us, but I do know that because I have you and Allie, anything's possible."

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand as she began her vows. "Finn, when I first met you, I was this annoying girl with no friends and a crazy obsession with showtunes. I remember the first time we sang together at Glee rehearsal and how freaked out you looked by me. But I knew you were special. It wasn't just because you were talented, though you are that. I felt comfortable with you instantly. We sang the best duets together, we had the most fun together. I remember the time we kissed on stage at Nationals, letting the whole crowd know how much we loved each other. Then we went on to have the dream senior year - prom king and queen, leading our team to a National title, the first engagement. I missed you so much when I first went to New York without you. Then when I became pregnant with Allie, I feared you wouldn't want to come back to me, but you did, and now we're stronger than we've ever been. You are the best dad I could have asked for to Allie, and the two of you are the two most important people in my life. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Finn tried to resist the urge to kiss Rachel. The officiant held up the rings. "Finnegan Christopher Hudson, do you take Rachel Barbra Berry to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," Finn said, slipping the ring on Rachel's finger.

"Do you, Rachel Barbra Berry, take Finnegan Christopher Hudson to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," Rachel said as she slipped the ring on Finn's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Finn leaned in to kiss Rachel. Now, she was his wife. He hugged her tight and smiled wide as the officiant said, "Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson!"

The crowd was on its feet as they clapped for Finn and Rachel. The bridesmaids and groomsmen came over to hug them, and then Artie passed Allie on to Finn and Rachel so they could hold their daughter as they processed out of the room the wedding was held in.

"We did it!" Finn said to Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "We did it! You're my husband." She looked at Allie in her arms. "Well, Allie, now we all have the same last name."

Finn put his arm around Rachel. "I love you, Rachel Hudson."

Allie took one of her parents' fingers with each of her little hands. Finn gave his daughter a kiss. "I love you both, so much."

"We love you too," Rachel said. "Ready to go join everyone else for the reception?"

"I'm ready," Finn said. They waited at the reception door as they heard the officiant say. "Everyone, please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Hudson and their daughter."

Finn opened the door as he walked in with Rachel and Allie. Their guests were all applauding. They took their seats at the long table at the front of the room with their groomsmen and bridesmaids as Kurt began his speech.

"Hi everyone," Kurt said. "I'm Kurt Hummel, the best man. I'm also Finn's brother, Rachel's best friend and Allie's godfather. I've known the bride and groom since elementary school, but you can say I first met Finn and Rachel when we were sophomores in high school and all three of us joined the Glee club. At the time, I had a crush on Finn (our parents didn't marry until the next year) and I disliked Rachel because she was my main competition for solos in the group. I got to know them both better, and I knew that they were meant to be. They bring out the best in each other and make each other so happy. They're wonderful parents to their daughter, and Finn's a great brother to me. I live with them in an apartment in New York with the love of my life, Blaine Anderson, and with our good friends Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. Every day, the four of us see Finn and Rachel care for each other and for Allie. They love each other so much and they deserve the best life together." He picked up his glass. "To Finn, Rachel and Allie."

"To Finn, Rachel and Allie," the guests said as Quinn got up to give her maid of honor speech.

"Hi everyone," Quinn said. "I'm Quinn Fabray, the maid of honor, Rachel's other best friend and Allie's godmother. Like Kurt said, I've also known Finn and Rachel since we were little. Actually, I dated Finn our freshman and sophomore years of high school. He was the quarterback and I was the head cheerleader. It was when we joined Glee club, which Rachel was also in, that Finn and Rachel began to fall in love. At first I was upset to possibly be losing my boyfriend, but I realized that Finn and Rachel are perfect for each other. I've admired the way they've loved and supported each other no matter what. They were always there for each other throughout Rachel's pregnancy, and now, they're the best parents little Allie could ask for." She picked up her glass. "To Finn, Rachel and Allie."

"To Finn, Rachel and Allie," the guests said.

After dinner, it was time for Finn and Rachel's first dance. They'd decided to sing the song for their first dance. After all, there was really only one song as an option. They took the center for their dance as the music began.

___Finn: Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind  
Rachel: Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire  
Both: They say that the road ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Rachel: Oh boy, you stand by me  
Both: I'm forever yours...faithfully  
Rachel: Circus life under the big top world  
Both: We all need the clowns to make us smile  
Rachel: Oh, through space and time  
Finn: Through space and time  
Both: Always another show  
Wonderin' where I am, lost without you  
And bein' a part ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Finn: Oh girl, you stand by me!  
Both: I'm forever yours...faithfully  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
Finn: Faithfully  
Both: Oh oh oh oh  
Rachel: Faithfully  
Both: Oh oh oh oh oh  
Rachel: I'm still yours  
Both: Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
Finn: I'm still yours  
Both: Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
I'm still yours  
Faithfully_

"I love you, Finn Hudson," Rachel whispered.

"I love you too, Rachel Hudson," Finn said.

"You and me and Allie, we're a family," Rachel said. Finn hugged Rachel with all his might. She was right. Rachel was now Finn's wife. The crowd was applauding and Finn felt so lucky. He went to get Allie so he and Rachel could make their way around the room to greet their guests with their daughter. Finn was so happy to be beginning his life as a married man.

_Chapter 31 preview: Finn and Rachel celebrate Allie's first Christmas. The Berry and Hudson-Hummel families come to New York for Christmas._


	31. Chapter 31: First Christmas

_Thanks so much for over 500 reviews! I was in shock when I saw I have that many. Thanks so much to all of you for everything. I feel so lucky that out of all the amazing fanfics, you're all reading mine. This story is almost over, and I'll miss it, but I definitely plan to keep writing. So, hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to keep going._

Chapter 31: First Christmas

Finn and Rachel agreed that their wedding had been one of the most amazing days of their lives. There wasn't much time to celebrate though. Since they were married on the 21st, there were only four days until Allie's first Christmas. Burt, Carole and Rachel's dads were coming to New York for Christmas, and Shelby and Beth would also be coming for Christmas dinner. Finn, Rachel and Allie went back to New York the day after the wedding, while Kurt was staying in Lima with Blaine a few days and then coming with Burt and Carole on Christmas Eve.

"How does it feel to be my wife?" Finn asked Rachel as they walked up to their apartment.

"It feels great!" Rachel said. She looked at the wedding ring on her finger. It was so nice to see it there. Holding her daughter, she smelled something. "I think we'll need to change her diaper when we go in."

"She's a really good traveler, isn't she?" Finn asked.

"She's great traveler," Rachel said. "I was really surprised by how little she cried on the plane." They walked into their apartment, which they'd decorated for Christmas the weekend after Thanksgiving. An eight foot tree with lights and ornaments was in the center of the living room, and lights and garland adorned the walls and the fireplace. Finn turned on the tree as Allie began giggling. "I think she likes the tree," Rachel said.

"I can tell," Finn said. "Want me to change her diaper?"

"I can do it," Rachel said. "We'll be right back."

Allie cooed as Rachel took her into her bedroom to change her diaper. "Did you miss your room?" Rachel softly asked her daughter, setting her on the changing table.

She quickly changed the diaper. "It is nice to be home, but I had such a great weekend marrying your daddy with you and all our family and friends there." She then decided to change Allie out of the onesie she wore on the plane and put on one with a snowman on it. New York had been very snowy this winter, and Rachel had a feeling when Allie was older, she'd enjoy building snowmen in the apartment's courtyard.

Rachel picked up Allie and went to join Finn in the living room. Finn smiled at the sight of his wife and daughter. "I see you've got Allie in the holiday spirit."

"Yes I do!" Rachel said. "It's a good thing we bought her presents online, the stores in New York have got to be an absolute nightmare." She sat next to her husband on the couch, still holding her daughter.

"After Allie goes to bed, we should wrap her presents," Rachel said as Finn nodded. The family sat quietly for a few minutes, looking at the tree.

"It's weird without Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany here," Rachel said.

"I know it is," Finn agreed. "But we know they'll be back for New Year's Eve."

"Do you think we should take Allie to Times Square?" Rachel asked.

"I've never spent New Year's Eve in Times Square," Finn said. "I'm sure if we kept a close eye on Allie, things would be fine."

"Want to watch a Christmas special?" Rachel asked.

"I'd love to," Finn said. He began looking through their DVD collection. "How about It's A Wonderful Life?"

"Sounds good," Rachel said. "We do have a wonderful life."

Finn put the DVD in as the three of them watched the movie. At the end of the movie, Allie had fallen asleep in her mother's arms. Finn and Rachel took their daughter to bed, then decided to get out her presents and start wrapping them.

"This is so exciting," Finn said as they began wrapping the gifts.

"I know," Rachel said. "Remember how excited we got when we were little to see our gifts from Santa?" Even though she'd been raised Jewish, her family still celebrated Christmas.

"I have a feeling we'll be doing the unwrapping, too," Finn said.

"Probably," Rachel conceded as she continued wrapping. She looked up and saw Finn gazing at her. "What is it?"

"I just love you, so much," Finn said.

Rachel leaned over and kissed her husband. "I love you, too."

x

Christmas in New York was more incredible than Christmas in Lima had ever been. On the evening of the 23rd, Finn and Rachel took Allie for a walk around downtown New York to see all the displays. They could tell she loved the colorful lights. They passed the NYADA campus, and Rachel felt a small twinge of regret that she'd decided to only attend next semester on a reduced schedule. Parenting was a huge commitment, and she knew her first priority should be her daughter. She'd gone with Finn, Allie, Santana and Brittany to see Kurt, Blaine, Katie and Anna perform in the winter showcase and wished she'd been performing there. She did miss performing, and she wanted to eventually get a job so Allie could have the best life possible.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked Rachel as they passed the NYADA campus.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rachel said.

"Look, Rach, I'm your husband, I'll support you whatever you decide to do," Finn said. "If you want to go to school full time after all, that's fine."

"I want to do what's best for Allie," Rachel said. "I want to be here for her."

"You still have a few weeks to decide what to do," Finn reminded his wife.

"I know," Rachel said. "Let's focus on Christmas right now."

x

"Have you heard from your parents and Kurt yet?" Rachel asked Finn. It was Christmas Eve afternoon, and Rachel, Finn and Allie were sitting in their living room, waiting for their out-of-town company to arrive. Rachel had dressed Allie in a onesie with a reindeer.

"They're at their hotel now, they should be heading over here soon," Finn said. "What about your dads?"

"Same with them," Rachel said. "I think they're at the same hotel as your parents, actually."

"The Marriott near Times Square?" Finn asked.

"That's the one," Rachel said.

Finn laughed as they heard the apartment door open and saw Burt, Carole and Kurt walk in.

"How's the married couple?" Burt asked.

"We love married life," Rachel said, smiling at Finn.

"I knew you two would," Carole said. She looked at Allie. "Aw, Allie looks adorable!"

"We're so excited for her first Christmas," Rachel said.

"I bet," Carole said. "We're excited for our first Christmas as grandparents."

Rachel went to make some hot chocolate for their guests and heard the door open again. Bringing the hot chocolate in from the kitchen, she saw her dads.

"Dads!" Rachel said, hugging her dads.

"Wow, Rachel," Hiram said. "Your first Christmas as a wife and a mother!"

"I'm so excited," Rachel said. She gave cups of hot chocolate to Burt, Carole, Kurt and Finn, then went back to pour some for her dads, since she didn't have theirs prepared before they arrived.

"Rachel looks like a real wife and mother on Christmas Eve," LeRoy said. "Taking care of everyone."

"She's an amazing wife, and an amazing mother," Finn said, putting his arm around Rachel.

"We all knew she would be," Kurt added, now holding Allie. "Finn, Rachel, since we're all here with Allie now, you two really need to go ice skating in Central Park on Christmas Eve."

"But we want to be here with all of you," Rachel said.

"It's your first Christmas in New York as a married couple," Kurt said. "Go. We'll all take care of Allie."

"Okay," Finn said. He leaned over and kissed his daughter. "Mommy and Daddy love you. We'll be home soon. Be good for your grandparents and for Uncle Kurt."

Rachel felt less nervous about going out and leaving Allie, since she knew there were so many people who loved her. She and Finn walked to Central Park and laced up their skates, then took the ice. The rink was lit beautifully for Christmas, and it felt so good to be skating hand in hand with her husband. Suddenly, Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Kurt and Blaine.

"Blaine!" Rachel exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I talked my family into coming to New York for Christmas," Blaine said. "I texted Kurt and told him to meet me at the rink in Central Park."

"Best Christmas present ever!" Kurt said, hugging his boyfriend.

"I have a feeling this will be much better than our first ever double date in New York," Finn said. He was right. The four of them skated around the rink when the DJ called out that they were accepting Christmas Eve karaoke. Blaine told Kurt they needed to do their annual Christmas duet, so Finn and Rachel continued to skate as Blaine and Kurt performed for the skaters.

_Blaine: Rocking around the Christmas Tree_  
_at the Christmas party hop_  
_Mistletoe hung where you can see_  
_Ev'ry couple tries to stop_

_Kurt: Rocking around the Christmas Tree_  
_Let the Christmas Spirit ring_  
_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_  
_and we'll do some caroling_

_Blaine: You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear_  
_Kurt: voices singing_  
_"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"_  
_Both: Rocking around the Christmas Tree_  
_Have a happy holiday_  
_Everyone's dancing merrily_  
_In a new old fashioned way_

_Both: Rocking around the Christmas Tree_  
_Let the Christmas Spirit ring_  
_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_  
_and we'll do some caroling_

_You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing_  
_"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"_  
_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_  
_Have a happy holiday_  
_Everyone's dancing merrily_  
_In a new old fashioned way_

"That was awesome!" Finn said as Kurt and Blaine rejoined them after the duet.

"You two go do one now," Kurt said.

"Us?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, our Christmas duet is one of my favorite traditions," Blaine said. "And I don't think you two have ever had one."

"We did when we both sang along to Last Christmas at the tree lot our junior year," Finn said as he and Rachel both looked sad about the memory.

"Exactly, now go do a fun one," Kurt said.

"I'm up to it if you are," Rachel said, looking at Finn.

"Would I ever pass up a Finchel duet?" Finn asked, taking Rachel's hand and skating up to the DJ.

___Rachel: sleighbells ring, are you list'nin?  
in the lane snow is glist'nin  
a beautiful sight  
we're happy tonight  
walkin' in a winter wonderland!_

_Finn: gone away is the bluebird_  
_here to stay is the new bird_  
_he sings a love song_  
_as we go along_  
_walkin' in a winter wonderland!_

_Rachel: later on we'll conspire_  
_as we dream by the fire_  
_Finn: to face unafraid_  
_the plans that we made_  
_Both: walkin' in a winter wonderland!_

_Finn: in the meadow we can build a snowman_  
_and pretend that he's a circus clown_  
_Rachel: we'll have lots of fun with mr. snowman_  
_until the other kiddies knock him down!_

_Finn: when it snows, ain't it thrillin'_  
_Rachel: though your nose gets a chillin'?_  
_Both: we'll frolic and play_  
_the eskimo way_  
_walkin' in a winter wonderland!_  
_walkin' in a winter wonderland!_

After their duet, Finn and Rachel skated with Kurt and Blaine for a little more before they went back to the apartment. Burt, Carole and Rachel's dads were there, and so were Blaine's parents. Carole told Finn and Rachel that Allie had gone to bed, and since it was late, Finn and Rachel decided to go to bed. They said good night to their parents before they went back to the hotel, then went to bed. Tomorrow would be their first ever Christmas as parents, and they couldn't wait.

x

On Christmas morning, Finn and Rachel were awoken by cries at about 7 in the morning. "She already knows she wants to get up early," Finn said to Rachel.

"Let's go get her so she can open her presents," Rachel said. Hand in hand, they went next door to their daughter's bedroom, where she was awake in her crib.

Rachel reached in the crib and picked Allie up. "Merry Christmas Allie."

"Merry Christmas Allie," Finn said softly.

Allie made a gurgling noise.

"I guess that's her way of wishing us a Merry Christmas," Rachel said. She carried Allie into the living room as Finn followed. Allie smiled when she saw the brightly colored packages under the tree and the lights on the tree.

"Let's see what Santa brought you," Finn said, sitting on the couch with his daughter as Rachel began opening the presents. Allie smiled at each gift that was opened for her. Then, Finn handed a wrapped gift to Rachel. "This is from me and Allie."

Rachel smiled and opened the package to see a necklace, bracelet, earrings and a ring of her birthstone. "They're beautiful." She kissed her husband. "Thank you Finn." Then she kissed her daughter. "And thank you Allie." She then reached under the tree. "This is for you."

Finn opened his gift. Rachel and Allie had gotten him a new set of drumsticks. "Rachel, I love these. Thanks so much."

The family spent some time together listening to Christmas carols before their guests began arriving. The grandparents had all brought gifts for Allie, and Kurt and Blaine gave her a playset. Finn and Rachel also got gifts from their families: tickets to a Broadway show from Rachel's dads, new iPods from Burt and Carole, some CDs from Shelby and Beth and a Baby's First Christmas ornament from Kurt and Blaine.

With Blaine's family coming unexpectedly, dinner had more people than originally planned, but Blaine's mother had brought some food, and Rachel, Kurt, Carole and Shelby had made a lot of food as well. At the end of dinner, Rachel turned to Finn, Kurt and Blaine. "How about all four of us sing a Christmas song together?"

"The four of us have never done a quartet," Kurt said.

"Exactly," Rachel said. She turned to her mom. "Mom, can you play the piano for us?"

"I'd love to," Shelby said. "What song?"

"Just pick one," Finn said. The two young couples gathered in the front of the living room as their families sat to listen and Shelby began playing the piano.

___Rachel and Finn: We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a Happy New Year._

_Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine: Good tidings we bring_  
_To you and your king_  
_Good tidings for Christmas_  
_And a happy new year._

_Kurt and Blaine: We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
_We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
_We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
_And a Happy New Year._

_Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine: Good tidings we bring._  
_To you and your king_  
_Good tidings for Christmas_  
_And a happy new year._

_Rachel and Finn: We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
_We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
_We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
_And a Happy New Year._

_Kurt and Blaine: We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
_We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
_We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
_And a Happy New Year._

Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine: We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy new year.

Their families applauded, and Rachel noticed Allie smiling in Carole's lap. This had to have been the best Christmas ever.

_SONGS: Rocking Around the Christmas Tree (performed by Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson), Winter Wonderland (performed by Finn and Rachel Hudson), and We Wish You A Merry Christmas (performed by Finn Hudson, Rachel Hudson, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel)_


	32. Chapter 32: Going Back

_Hey guys! I am SO SO SO SO sorry about how long it took me to update. I was starting a new semester and dealing with stuff and didn't have as much time to write, but I always had this on my mind. Again, I am SO sorry. I hope this chapter was worth the wait._

_I'm also sad that this story is coming to an end :( There are only two more chapters and an epilogue left. I wanted to tell you about my ideas for my next story. I don't want to stop writing about Allie just yet, so I'm thinking of doing a next generation type story that will feature Allie and some of the other Gleeks' children, as well as the Gleeks themselves. However, I've missed writing about Emma Hudson as well, so I want to do another story in that series. For that one, I'm torn between a college one and one from when she and Ryan were little with little antecdotes about Finchel raising them. Nick and Ava would also both make appearances, no matter which of those I do. It would mean two stories at once, but I've done that before. I'll have more news in the next chapter. I just wish I could do a worlds collide type of story, because I think Allie and Emma would make awesome sisters._

_Okay, done talking. Enjoy this chapter, everyone, and don't forget to review!_

Chapter 32: Going Back

"Are you ready for this?" Finn asked Rachel.

"I guess I am," Rachel said. "I'm just nervous about leaving Allie alone."

"She won't be alone," Finn reminded Rachel. "I'll be with her. And we've left her without us before."

"I just hope school goes okay," Rachel sighed. Today was a day she and Finn had both been nervous for. She was going back to school.

"You'll text me if anything happens with Allie, right?" Rachel asked Finn.

Finn gave Rachel a hug. "Of course I will."

Rachel was nervous about going back to school, but at the same time she was excited. She was only going to be going part time this semester so she could spend most of her time with Allie, but she knew that they couldn't rely on their parents for support forever. It would probably take her longer than four years, but she needed to get back to school so she could get a degree to help her get a good job to provide for Allie.

"Should we wake her up before you go?" Finn asked.

"I'd like that," Rachel said. She went into Allie's room, where her daughter was quietly sleeping. She nudged Allie. "Allie, Mommy needs to leave for school."

Allie opened her eyes. Rachel took her daughter out of the crib and gave her a hug. "I love you, honey."

Rachel smiled softly as she handed Allie to Finn and gave her husband a kiss. "I love you both. I'll see you for lunch."

"You have a great day too," Finn said softly.

Nervously, Rachel left the apartment and got on the train to NYADA. Kurt and Blaine hadn't left yet, they were still asleep when Rachel left. She sent a quick text to Katie and Anna, telling them she was on her way to campus.

The train arrived, and it was hard to believe she was really back. Taking a look around the campus, Rachel felt almost as if she'd missed it. Ever since she was little, it had been her dream to sing on a Broadway stage, and now, that dream was a little closer to reality. Not having any classes with Cassandra was a big plus, too.

"Rachel!" Rachel turned and saw Brody walking toward her.

"Hey," Rachel said nervously. This was the first time she'd seen Brody since Allie was born, and she was worried he might act the way he did when he first found out.

"It's nice to see you again," Brody said.

"You too," Rachel said. "So, how's it feel to be a second semester senior?"

"It feels great," Brody said. "I'm still in Phantom, hoping I can stay there after graduation."

"That's awesome," Rachel said. "Are you a TA in any classes this semester?"

"Yeah, in Dance 101 again."

"Not with Cassandra, I hope," Rachel said.

Brody looked around, then leaned in to whisper to Rachel. "Cassandra got fired." "What?!" Rachel gasped. "What happened?" She honestly wasn't surprised. Cassandra often showed up to campus drunk, bullied the students, and of course she'd slept with a student, but something big must have happened if the school let her go after all that.

"She slapped a student," Brody said. "I had to teach that class for the rest of the semester."

"Wow," Rachel said.

"Yup," Brody said back. "So, any photos of Allie on your phone?"

Rachel got out her phone and showed Brody the photo of her, Finn and Allie that was set as her wallpaper.

"She's adorable," Brody said.

Rachel smiled. "Thank you."

"I have to get to class, but I'll see you around," Brody said. Rachel sighed with relief as he left. It seemed that the tension between them was over. When she went to her first class of the day, she didn't know lots of the people in it, but in a way, that was a relief. No one was looking down on her for what happened last year, and it would make her so sad to see someone look down on her for her beloved daughter.

In between classes, Rachel ran into Anna and Katie in the hall. "Hey!" she said, giving both her friends a big hug. She'd really missed them.

"You're finally back!" Katie said.

"I know," Rachel said.

"How's Allie doing?" Anna asked.

"She's doing great," Rachel said. "We had a really nice first Christmas with her. My dads and Finn's parents came in from Ohio, and my mom and sister came over for dinner, too."

"That's so nice," Katie said. "We need to come over sometime. We haven't seen her since the wedding."

"Actually, would you two like to come over to the apartment for lunch today?" Rachel asked. "Finn and I were planning to have lunch together after my classes before he leaves for his."

"That would be great," Anna said.

"So, meet up at the fountain in the lobby at twelve?" Rachel asked.

"Sounds good," Katie said. Rachel said goodbye to her friends as she went to her next class.

x

Finn strapped Allie into her carrier as he lit a fire in the fireplace. This had been one of New York's coldest winters yet, and closing the doors and curtains and wrapping up in blankets just wasn't enough. He'd just fed Allie her most recent bottle and read her a book, and now he decided to watch cartoons with her. It was definitely different with it just being him and Allie at the apartment. Even when Rachel went out in the past, he had been at the apartment with at least one of their roommates. Kurt and Blaine were also at NYADA now, and Santana and Brittany had gone to school for the day, too.

"Do you miss your mommy?" Finn asked Allie as he sat back down with her. "I know I do. But she's off at school, getting ready to be on Broadway."

Allie smiled up at Finn as he cradled his daughter. She was almost five months old now and had gotten so big, but it felt like he'd just brought her home from the hospital yesterday. She had eaten her first solids and was could make more distinct noises now. Before he knew it, she'd be walking and talking.

Finn put on the DVD as he watched it with his daughter. After the movie was over, he saw the apartment door open as Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Katie and Anna walked in.

"Hey everyone," Finn said.

Rachel ran over and took Allie out of Finn's arms. "I missed my little girl!"

"How was your first day back?" Finn asked as he kissed his wife.

"It was nice," Rachel said. "I wish I had classes with these four, but the ones I'm taking are good ones."

"That's good news!" Finn said as he looked at the group that had come in. "It's nice to see you girls again."

"Nice to see you too, Finn," Katie said. "I can't believe how big Allie's gotten."

"She has gotten big!" Finn said. "Babies grow quickly."

"She was good while I was at school, right?" Rachel asked.

"She's always good!" Finn said. "So, you guys like your classes, too?"

"Yes we do," Kurt said. "Blaine and I have one together."

Rachel got lunch ready as the group sat down to eat together. As they ate, Finn felt a reluctance to go to school creeping over him. Now that he, Rachel and Allie were reunited after spending so much time altogether, he didn't want to leave the two most important girls in his life.

"NYADA and NYU aren't too far apart from each other," Blaine said as they finished lunch. "Want to take the train with us, Finn?"

"I don't want to leave Allie!" Finn protested.

"Neither did I this morning," Rachel laughed. "But you'll be home before we know it."

Finn gave Allie and Rachel each a kiss before he left with Kurt, Blaine, Katie and Anna. Rachel noticed Allie was getting tired, so she put her to bed before getting started on her homework.

x

Rachel felt someone nudging her on the couch as she opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Finn, realizing she'd fallen asleep while Allie was napping. "Allie's not up yet, right?"

"Right, but I saw on the timer that you expect her up in about ten minutes," Finn said, pulling his wife up. "I picked up takeout for us on the way home."

"That was so sweet!" Rachel said. "How's your new semester?"

"It's good," Finn said. "I have two classes with Blake, so that's definitely a good thing."

"Of course it is!" Rachel said. "So, what did you get for dinner?"

"Chinese," Finn said. Rachel felt her stomach grumbling. She loved Chinese food. Then, she heard a noise on the baby monitor as she and Finn both went into Allie's room.

"I missed Allie while I was at school today, but I am glad I'm back," Rachel said. "With our diplomas, we'll be much more likely to get good jobs so we can give her a nice life."

"I agree," Finn said. As he carried Allie into the kitchen for dinner, he felt her wrap her tiny arms around his neck. Then, he saw a flash. "RACHEL!"

"It's the first hug she gave her daddy," Rachel giggled. "I need to document it."

"Okay," Finn said as he put Allie in her high chair at the table where Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany were waiting. The group had dinner together and spent some time doing homework in the living room while taking turns holding Allie. At around ten, Finn noticed Allie was getting tired, so he and Rachel took her to bed. They sat in the room for a little, noticing she was having trouble falling asleep. Then Rachel remembered that when Allie had trouble falling asleep in the past, it had helped when she and Finn sang to her. She suggested they do one of the duets she'd always wanted to do with Finn but hadn't gotten to, and he agreed.

_Finn: Oceans apart, day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice, on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
how can we say forever  
Finn: Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Rachel: Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Rachel: I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh can't you see it baby,  
You've got me going crazy  
Both: Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Finn: I wonder how we can survive, this romance  
But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance  
Rachel: Oh you can't see it baby  
You've got me going crazy  
Both: Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

Allie was asleep by the time they finished singing to her. Finn and Rachel looked at their daughter. "You're an amazing mom," Finn said as he put his arm around Rachel.

"You're a great dad," Rachel said. "I know that because I have you and Allie, anything's possible."

_Chapter 33 preview: Spring arrives in New York and Finchel have a nice outing with their daughter. Rachel also performs in the spring showcase._


	33. Chapter 33: Family Day Out

_Thanks so much for all your reviews for Chapter 32. I really enjoyed reading them. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to review :)_

Chapter 33: Family Day Out

The spring semester was winding down, and for Rachel, Finn and Allie, that was a bit of a relief. Well, maybe not for Allie, but definitely for Rachel and Finn. Having both of them in school and having a daughter hadn't been easy. They were often tired during the school day, but still, they'd managed to maintain good grades all semester. One of them was always home with Allie, but occassionally one would have to miss class to spend time with their daughter.

Brittany and Santana's colleges were already done for the semester, and they'd gone to Lima to visit their families. Kurt and Blaine were currently practicing their duet for NYADA's spring showcase, so Finn, Rachel and Allie were at the apartment alone. Rather, Rachel was in the living room, watching TV while Finn and Allie were asleep. Allie had been up a lot last night, and she wanted to make sure her husband and daughter got an adequate night's sleep.

Rachel felt a nudge on her shoulder. She turned and saw Finn holding Allie. "Good morning!" Rachel said, giving Finn and Allie kisses.

"Hey, Rach," Finn said. "I was wondering, maybe would you like to go out with Allie today?"

"I'd love that," Rachel said. "Where did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe Central Park," Finn said.

"I bet she'd like the zoo! " Rachel said.

"She would!" Finn said. "Want to go now?"

Rachel nodded. "Let's." She loved going out in New York with Finn and Allie.

Finn put Allie in the stroller as they began leaving the apartment. Rachel looked at her daughter in the stroller. "She's getting so big!"

"I know, nine months old now!" Finn said. When they took the train to Central Park, someone riding it told Finn and Rachel how cute their daughter was.

"What animal do you think she'd like to see? " Rachel asked when they arrived.

"How about monkeys? They're so cute!" Finn said.

Rachel smiled. "I bet she'll like them." She pushed Allie's stroller to the monkeys. When they got to the monkeys' area, Allie began giggling and pointed at a monkey.

"That's right Allie, that's a monkey," Finn said. He smiled and took out his camera, taking a photo of Rachel and Allie.

"Aren't the monkeys cute? " Rachel asked her daughter.

Allie giggled and babbled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Finn said.

"What should we see next? " Rachel asked.

"How about the giraffes?" Finn suggested.

"That sounds good," Rachel said. She pushed Allie's stroller over to the giraffes. "Look Allie, these guys are even taller than your daddy."

Finn pouted. "Rachel!"

"Allie loves how tall you are, and so do I," Rachel told her husband. She began pushing Allie's stroller to the elephants, who were next to the giraffes. Since Rachel had off today and so did Finn, it was nice for the two of them to have a relaxing day to go out with their daughter. They'd missed Nationals in Las Vegas this year, partly because they didn't want to take Allie on such a long flight. Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana all went, and the New Directions had won again, which was always good news. Next year, Nationals would be in Boston, so that would be more doable for Finn, Rachel and Allie.

"Well, I think she enjoyed the animals!" Rachel said as she and Finn sat down at a table at the zoo's outdoor restaurant. They'd now taken Allie to see every animal at the zoo, and she'd really seemed to like them. Rachel bought Allie a onesie with a bear on it. Even though Kurt had made Rachel burn her animal sweaters, she thought this onesie was cute for Allie.

"Are you excited for the spring showcase?" Finn asked Rachel.

"I am!" Rachel said. "I have a surprise planned for you." She'd gotten permission to invite Finn on stage to sing a duet with her, but she wanted to surprise him.

"Really?" Finn asked.

"Yup," Rachel said.

"Give me a hint, please?" Finn asked.

"I can't! But you'll find out soon," Rachel said. She was so excited to sing a duet with Finn.

x

It was the night of the spring showcase, and Finn was in the audience with Brittany, Santana and Allie. Rachel wouldn't be performing until later in the night, but he enjoyed the first few performances, including performances by Katie and Anna. About half an hour in, Kurt and Blaine took the stage for their duet, and Finn had a feeling this would be even better than their performances at the winter showcase.

_Blaine: No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you -_

_my words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom,_

_let daylight dry -your tears._

_I'm here, with you, beside you,_

_to guard you and to guide you . . ._

_Kurt: Say you love me_

_every waking moment,_

_turn my head with talk of summertime . . ._

_Say you need me with you,_

_now and always . . ._

_promise me that all_

_you say is true -_

_that's all I ask of you . . ._

_Blaine: Let me be your shelter,_

_let me be your light._

_You're safe: No-one will find you_

_your fears are far behind you . . ._

_Kurt: All I want is freedom,_

_a world with no more night . . ._

_and you always beside me_

_to hold me and to hide me . . ._

_Blaine: Then say you'll share with me one_

_love, one lifetime . . ._

_Iet me lead you from your solitude . . ._

_Say you need me with you_

_here, beside you . . ._

_anywhere you go,_

_let me go too -_

_that's all I ask of you . . ._

_Kurt: Say you'll share with me one_

_love, one lifetime . . ._

_say the word and I will follow you . . ._

_Both: Share each day with_

_me, each night, each morning . . ._

_Kurt: Say you love me . . ._

_Blaine: You know I do . . ._

_Both: Love me -_

_that's all I ask of you . . ._

_Anywhere you go_

_let me go too . . ._

_Love me - that's all I ask of you . ._

Santana and Brittany both jumped out of their seats to cheer for Kurt and Blaine when they finished performing. Finn would have stood, but he was cradling Allie. He did notice his daughter smiling, so that probably meant she'd enjoyed the performance.

Kurt and Blaine came to join them in the stands, and Rachel came out to perform a few acts later. Finn was stunned by how beautiful Rachel looked, and once her music began, she took his breath away, as she did every time she sang.

_Rachel: Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

After Rachel performed, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana began cheering for an encore. Rachel smiled and said, "I'd like my husband, Finn, to join me for my next song, 'I Want To Know What Love Is.'"

Finn's jaw dropped open. Rachel wanted him to sing with her? In front of one of the most prestigious drama schools in the country?

"Finn, go up there," Kurt said. "I'll hold Allie."

Finn nervously walked up to the stage where Rachel whispered to him, "Are you surprised?"

"Yes!" Finn whispered. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Finn, NYADA needs to hear a Finchel duet," Rachel said. "We've done this on karaoke. Let's just do it now."

Finn looked at his daughter in the audience as the music began.

_Finn: I gotta take a little time_

_A little time to think things over_

_I better read between the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm older_

_Rachel: Now this mountain I must climb_

_Feels like a world upon my shoulders_

_I through the clouds I see love shine_

_It keeps me warm as life grows colder _

_Both: In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

_Finn: I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_Rachel: I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

_Finn: I'm gonna take a little time_

_A little time to look around me_

_I've got nowhere left to hide_

_It looks like love has finally found me_

_Both: In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_I can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

_Finn: I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_Rachel: I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

_Both: I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is_

_And I know, I know you can show me_

_Rachel: Let's talk about love_

_I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside_

_I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love_

_I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide_

_I know you can show me, yeah_

_Both: I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love_

_I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too_

_I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too_

_And I know and I know, I know you can show me_

_Show me love is real, yeah_

_I wanna know what love is..._

The crowd was applauding, and Finn was so glad he did this. He smiled and gave Rachel a big hug, then looked in the audience and saw his daughter smiling on Kurt's lap.

_SONGS: "All I Ask Of You" from Phantom Of The Opera (performed by Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel), "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson (performed by Rachel Hudson) and "I Want To Know What Love Is" from Foreigner (performed by Finn Hudson and Rachel Hudson)_

_Chapter 34 preview: It's Allie's first birthday and many familiar faces are there to celebrate the special day._


	34. Chapter 34: One Year

_I can't believe this is the second last chapter :( Thank you so much for all the support. It means a lot to me, and I'll miss this story so much. I'm already wondering if my next story will live up to it. My goal was 300 reviews, and I almost have 600!_

_As for the next story - well, as promised, there are two. One will feature little stories about Finn, Rachel and Allie as Allie grows up. Other Glee clubbers and their kids will be in it. The other will be the next installment in the Emma Hudson series. In the story, Emma, Ryan, Ava and Nick are about to graduate college. Emma and Nick have been dealing with a long distance relationship for four years, but when Ryan proposes to Ava, Emma begins wondering what the future holds for her and Nick._

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review._

Chapter 34: One Year

Rachel heard cries on the baby monitor. She and Finn had just gone to bed, and since he'd already fallen asleep, she didn't want to wake him up. Quickly, she walked into Allie's bedroom and saw her daughter trying to stand up in the crib.

"Hi, honey," Rachel said, taking her daughter out of the crib.

Allie seemed to calm down when she saw Rachel. Rachel smiled at her daughter. "I can't believe you're going to be one year old tomorrow!" She really couldn't believe it. The past year felt like it had gone by so fast. It felt like just yesterday, Rachel was in the delivery room. That had been the most pain she'd ever been in, but it was all worth it.

When Rachel had found out she was pregnant with Allie, she'd been terrified, to say the least. She didn't know if Finn would take her back, if her dads would support her or if she'd be a good mom. Now, she knew everything had worked out. Rachel loved being a mom. She also thought that Finn was a great dad - and a great husband. Even though her dads had been upset at first, they'd come around. This had also given Rachel an opportunity to form a relationship with her mom, and Burt and Carole were also wonderful grandparents. Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany were all very helpful and loving in the apartment with Allie, as were Puck, Quinn, Katie, Anna and Blake during their frequent visits. When Finn and Rachel saw Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Sugar, Rory, Joe, Ryder, Marley and Jake back in Lima, they were all good with Allie as well.

Rachel looked at her daughter in her arms drifting off to sleep. Allie and Finn were the best things in her life, and she couldn't imagine life without either of them. Allie was such a sweet little girl and never failed to make Rachel smile. She was beginning to walk with a walker and could crawl around the apartment, and while she wasn't talking yet, Rachel had a feeling it wouldn't be long.

"We'd better get you back to bed," Rachel whispered to her daughter. "You know that we're having a party for your birthday tomorrow, and your grandparents, aunts and uncles are all coming." She walked back into the room and put Allie in the crib. "I love you, Allie." She then went back to her room and crawled into bed next to Finn, putting her arms around her husband as she fell asleep.

x

The alarm went off at nine in the morning, and Rachel noticed that Finn was already out of bed. She had a feeling she knew where he was, so she walked into Allie's room. Sure enough, Finn was in there, changing Allie's diaper.

"I thought you'd want me to take care of this," Finn said.

Rachel went up to her husband to hug him, then looked at her daughter. "Hello, birthday girl!"

"You can get her dressed," Finn told Rachel. "You know I'm bad at picking out clothes that match."

"Please!" Rachel said, going through Allie's clothes as Finn held her. "It's thanks to Kurt, Santana and Brittany that she knows how to dress."

"Yeah, watch Kurt take her shopping when she's old enough," Finn said.

Rachel took a little pink dress out of the dresser. "How about this?"

"I trust you," Finn said as Rachel got her daughter dressed.

"One year old!" Rachel exclaimed. "One year old!"

"We're doing pretty well, I think," Finn commented.

"I like to think we are," Rachel said. "Well, I know you are."

"Rachel, you're an amazing mom and Allie loves you," Finn said.

"She loves you too," Finn said. Rachel carried Allie into the kitchen for breakfast. She put her daughter in the high chair as she began making breakfast.

"Just think, if she was older, she'd be asking why she hadn't gotten her presents yet," Finn told Rachel.

"That's true," Rachel said. She turned to Allie. "You will get them tonight, when we have your party."

Allie giggled as Rachel continued to make breakfast. Finally, the food was ready, and Finn and Rachel were helping their daughter as Kurt and Blaine came in.

"How's the birthday girl?" Blaine asked.

"She's doing great," Rachel said.

"I can't believe she's one year old!" Kurt said. "I remember a year ago today, we were in the delivery room and you were screaming, and I thought you'd break Finn's and my hands..."

"Hey, it was all worth it!" Rachel said as she kissed her daughter.

"You two are really good parents," Blaine said.

"We try," Finn said.

"What time is Mom and Dad's flight getting in?" Kurt asked Finn.

"It's supposed to arrive mid-afternoon," Finn said. "Rachel's dads will be on the plane with them." Rachel smiled to herself, glad that her dads were going to be there today, especially after what happened when they first found out she was pregnant.

As Kurt and Blaine sat down for breakfast, Santana and Brittany came into the kitchen. "Happy Birthday Allie!" Brittany said.

"She's already more fashion-forward at one than her mom was at fifteen," Santana commented.

"Well, she has you, Brittany and Kurt to help, and she lives in New York, not Lima," Rachel said.

"You have a point," Brittany said.

"So, I got a text from Quinn," Santana said. "She and Puck are getting here at around one."

"That's great," Rachel said. "That way, we'll get to spend more time with them before the party."

"It's too bad our other friends from Glee won't be able to make it," Finn said.

"I know, but traveling to New York isn't cheap," Rachel said.

"We'll see them all at Thanksgiving, just like we always do," Blaine reminded the group. McKinley had started up again, and the seniors in Glee this year were Ryder, Marley, Jake and Kitty. There were some new underclassmen the New Yorkers didn't know as well. Rory, Sugar and Joe were freshmen in college this year. Joe had gone to a ministry, and Rory and Sugar were both at OSU. Sam and Mercedes were in LA, while Mike, Tina and Artie were in Chicago. Mr. Schuester was still the Glee club director, and he and Mrs. Schuester were expecting their second child, another boy.

x

"How's the apartment look, Rachel?" Brittany asked. While Rachel and Finn had taken Allie for a walk, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Quinn surprised them by decorating the apartment for the party.

"It looks great," Rachel said. She looked at the clock. "We told people to be here at five, so they should start arriving soon. She took Allie out of the stroller so she could crawl around a little. While Rachel loved watching Allie crawl or walk with her walker, she was so excited to see her daughter walk on her own.

Then Rachel heard the doorbell ring, and she went to the door and saw her mom and Beth. "Mom!" Rachel said, hugging her mom.

"Hey, sweetie!" Shelby said, hugging Rachel. "You've been a mom too, for a year now."

"I know, it's crazy!" Rachel said. She watched Beth run up to the crawling Allie in the living room.

"Hi Allie, happy birthday," Beth said, hugging Allie. When Allie put her arm around Beth, Beth looked at Rachel in excitement. "She likes me!"

"Yes she does!" Rachel said.

"Don't you want to say hi to Daddy?" Puck asked Beth.

Beth giggled. "Duh." She went over to hug Puck and Quinn as Rachel heard the doorbell ring again. This time Finn answered it. It was Burt, Carole, Hiram and LeRoy.

"All her grandparents are here now!" Finn said, leading his parents and Rachel's dads in.

"Thanks so much for coming in," Rachel said to her dads and Finn's parents.

"We couldn't miss our granddaughter's first birthday," Carole said.

"From what we've heard from Kurt, you two are really good parents," Burt added.

It felt good for Rachel to know that so many people thought she was a good mom.

"It's because you are!" Quinn said as she held Beth.

"You a good mommy, too," Beth said to Quinn. Rachel smiled to herself, knowing that Quinn had always wanted to have a mother-daughter relationship with Beth.

"Yes you are," Rachel said, sitting next to her friend on the couch.

Quinn leaned over and whispered to Rachel, "If it wasn't for you, Beth probably wouldn't know that I'm her other mommy. Thank you."

Rachel smiled and gave Quinn a hug as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Katie and Anna.

"Hey!" Rachel said, jumping up and giving each of them a hug. "I'm so glad you guys could come."

"Of course we did," Katie said. She looked over at Allie and picked her up. "Wow, she got so big this summer!"

"She's almost walking and talking!" Rachel said.

"She looks so much like Rachel did when she was a toddler," Hiram told the three girls.

"Well, any daughter of Rachel's would be beautiful!" Anna said.

Rachel then turned and saw Finn talking to Blake and Chloe. She went over to say hi. "Chloe, I wasn't expecting you."

"She came to New York for the weekend, so I thought I'd bring her with me," Blake said.

"I really love New York though, after we graduate, I want to move here," Chloe said.

"Well, Rach and I are definitely staying here, so we can go on more double dates," Finn said, putting his arm around Rachel.

"I'm up for that!" Blake said.

Then Rachel felt tugging on her leg. She looked and saw Allie, who had Katie and Anna standing right behind her.

"I think Allie missed her mommy and daddy," Anna said.

"She was pointing toward you two," Katie said.

Rachel picked up her daughter. "You got some really cool looking presents," she told Allie. "How about we open them?"

Allie smiled.

"I guess that's yes!" Finn said. The family went over to open the gifts their family and friends had gotten for Allie. Allie was already old enough to act excited about every gift.

After the guests ate dinner and birthday cake, everyone either went back to their apartment or hotel. Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany went to the hotel with Puck and Quinn for a little, so now Finn, Rachel and Allie were at the apartment alone.

"We pulled off her first birthday party," Rachel said to Finn.

"Yes we did," Finn said.

"I'm so happy right now," Rachel thought out loud.

"So am I," Finn said.

"I feel so lucky to be able to wake up and spend all day every day with you and Allie," Rachel said. She put her arms around her husband and daughter.

_Chapter 35 preview: It's the last one :( However, what happens and when it takes place is a secret. I'll give you a hint - Allie is a little older._


	35. Chapter 35: Ten Years Later

_I'm posting the last chapter :( This makes me so sad! I loved this story so much! It was by far my favorite fanfic I've ever written, and I'm absolutely blown away by the positive reception it's gotten. All of you are such nice people. I'm at work at my next stories - one about Finchel and Allie throughout Allie's childhood, one for the Emma Hudson series, and I hope they are just as well-received. I am a bit nervous because this one had such a good reception. The first chapter of the next story should be up in a few days._

_Hope you guys enjoy the last chapter. Review if you want me to keep writing, and see if you can guess the significance of the day the boys are born!_

Chapter 35: Ten Years Later

"Allie, when's Mommy going to have the baby?" Caylie pouted as the two sisters sat in the hospital waiting room.

"I don't know," the now ten-year-old told her four-year-old sister. "When she had you, we came to the hospital in the morning, and you weren't born until after dinner."

"I want to meet our little brother or sister," Caylie said.

"So do I," Allie said. "I wish Mom and Dad had told us if it was a brother or sister."

"Did you have to wait here when I was born?" Caylie asked.

"Yes I did," Allie said. "Well, Uncle Kurt came with me."

"Do you think Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine will come with Bryan and Lizzie?" Caylie asked. "What about Beth and Grandma? Or do you think Grandma and Grandpa will come in from Ohio, or Grandpa and Grandpa?"

Allie smiled to herself. Her little sister was always asking questions. "I'm sure everyone's eventually going to come to meet the baby."

Allie looked up and saw Shelby and Beth coming in. "Your dad called us," Beth said. "He doesn't want you two waiting alone."

"Are you excited to be a big sister, Caylie?" Shelby asked.

"YES!" Caylie said.

"What about me?" Allie asked.

"You already are a big sister!" Beth said.

"I remember when we sat in the waiting room with your aunts and uncles waiting for you to be born," Shelby said to Allie. "Everyone was so excited."

x

Finn looked out the window of the delivery room and could see his daughters waiting in the distance with Shelby and Beth. Then, he heard his wife's voice. "Finn, get back to me!"

Finn smiled as he went to sit by Rachel's side. This was the third time they'd been here. It was hard to believe that the first was more than ten years ago. Their little girl was now a ten-year-old fifth grader. She was so much like both Finn and Rachel, and yet different from both of them. While she wasn't a singer like her parents, or a dancer or an actress, she was involved with music. She played the viola in her school orchestra and knew the music to lots of the pieces Finn and Rachel liked to sing, so sometimes their duets were a family affair.

As Finn and Rachel waited for Rachel to be ready to push, Finn thought about the past ten years. After graduating from NYADA in 2017, Rachel got a part in the chorus in a Broadway production of Annie. She had that part for about a year before the casting director in a revival of Phantom of the Opera discovered her and wanted her to play a minor role in their production. Rachel had that role for a few months before discovering she was pregnant again.

Caylie Michele Hudson was born on October 24, 2019. Allie was so excited to be a big sister, and Finn and Rachel also could not be happier. They were sure they were the parents of the two most beautiful, sweetest little girls in the world. Allie and Caylie both looked so much like Finn, Rachel and each other.

Rachel took about a year off to be with Allie and Caylie after Caylie was born, and then she got an even bigger break. She was offered an opportunity to play Eponine in Les Miserables. She played Eponine until she found out she was pregnant again, and when she finished maternity leave, she'd be playing Maria in a new revival of West Side Story.

Finn hadn't had a career that got as many headlines as Rachel's got. He ended up getting a degreee from NYU that was a double major in education and music. He was a teacher at the elementary school Allie attended and was the director of the school district's Glee club.

Finn and Rachel had stayed in touch with all their friends from Glee club. In fact, the year Caylie was born had been like a year of babies for the New Directions alumni. Puck and Quinn had gotten married in 2015, and their daughter Bailey was only a few weeks older than Caylie. They also had a son, Daniel, who was born in 2017. Kurt and Blaine got married after Rachel, Kurt and Blaine graduated from NYADA, and they adopted a baby boy, Bryan, in 2018. They now also had a two-year-old daughter, Elizabeth, after Kurt's mom. Santana and Brittany were also married in 2018, and they had twin daughters, Julia and Emily, who were born about a month after Caylie. Sam and Mercedes married in 2019 and had a son named James. Mike and Tina had a three-year-old son, Evan, who was born a few months after they got married. Artie ended up marrying Mrs. Schuester's niece, Betty, and they had a two-year-old son named Jacob. Rory and Sugar had also gotten married, and they had a one-year-old daughter named Alyssa. Ryder and Marley got married a few weeks after their college graduation, and they had a two-year-old daughter named Olivia. She was also pregnant with their second child. Joe and Kitty had gotten married last year, and Jake had just gotten engaged to a girl named Harmony who joined New Directions his junior year. The New Directions alumni still saw each other at least once a year, and that was Finn and Rachel's favorite time of the year.

They kept in touch with their college friends as well. Blake and Chloe had married a year after graduation, and they had a son named Charlie. Katie was now dancing with New York City ballet and had married one of the other guys who danced with the company. They were currently expecting their first child. Anna was acting in a non-musical Broadway play and had just married one of the other actors from the play.

"It hurts," Finn heard Rachel's quiet voice say. He turned and saw his wife. "Sorry, babe. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Rachel asked, a smile coming to her face.

"Us," Finn said. "Between our girls and our jobs and our families and our friends, we've really lucked out."

Rachel kissed Finn. "Yes we have. Do you think the girls will be surprised?"

"I think they will," Finn said. He and Rachel had kept it a secret from Allie and Caylie that they were not having one baby. They were having two. They didn't know the genders, but they were both secretly hoping for boys, since they already had two girls.

The doctor came in. "Rachel, I think you're ready to push."

Rachel looked at Finn and held his hand tight. Finn felt Rachel squeezing his hand tightly as she pushed. He held tightly to Rachel as she pushed a few times and then the doctor told them the first baby was out.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said.

Rachel gave Finn a big smile. "Wow!"

"One down, one to go," Finn said to Rachel.

"Wait, can I see him?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," the doctor said. He held up the baby for Finn and Rachel to see.

"He looks just like you," Rachel said to Finn.

"He has your eyes though," Finn pointed out.

"You'd better get his brother out," the doctor said as Finn and Rachel reluctantly passed the baby over to the nurse for cleaning. Finn held Rachel's hand as she pushed out the other baby.

"Another boy!" the doctor said.

Finn looked down. "He looks just like his brother!"

Rachel kissed Finn. "It's hard to believe we have four kids now!"

"I know!" Finn said.

"Would you two like to meet your sons?" the doctor asked, bringing the babies over.

"Hey little guys," Finn said, taking one of the babies as Rachel took the other. "I'm your daddy."

"And I'm your mommy," Rachel said.

x

"It's been so long," Caylie pouted in the waiting room.

"It was longer with you," Allie told her sister. They'd only been there a few hours. Then, Finn came into the waiting room.

"Well?" Allie asked.

"Would you two like to meet your brothers?" Finn asked.

"Brothers?" Allie asked. She had no idea there was more than one.

"It's twins?" Beth asked.

"We kept it a secret," Finn said.

"I did notice Rachel's stomach was bigger than it was with either of the girls," Shelby said. "What time were they born?"

"Christopher William Hudson was born at 1:14 p.m., May 11, 2024. Liam Burt Hudson was born at 1:18 p.m.," Finn said.

"Wow!" Caylie said. "Two baby brothers."

"Let's go meet them," Finn said, taking his daughters' hands as Shelby and Beth followed. They went into the hospital room, where Rachel was in the bed with the boys.

"These are our brothers?" Allie asked her mom.

"Yes," Rachel said. "This is Chris, and this is Liam."

"They're so cute!" Caylie said.

"They are," Rachel said. "Would their big sisters like to hold them?"

"I'd love to," Allie said. She held Chris as Finn helped Caylie hold Liam.

"Did you call Kurt and Blaine, and your families in Lima?" Shelby asked Finn and Rachel.

"Yeah, hopefully they'll come see us soon," Finn said. He went to stand by Rachel as he watched their daughters with their sons.

"Am I a good big sister?" Caylie asked.

"Yes, you are," Rachel said. She turned to Allie. "So are you."

"The girls are naturals at this," Finn whispered to Rachel.

"All our kids are just so perfect!" Rachel whispered back.

"They are, and so are you," Finn said."

"So are you," Rachel whispered to Finn. "I love you so much. I'm so glad we're married and have kids together." They'd come so far since they first met in high school and they made each other so happy. Because there was Finchel and their family, Finn and Rachel both knew that anything was possible.


End file.
